For Better For Worse
by bemylullaby
Summary: Every bride looks forward to their wedding day, but what happens when the man you’re marrying isn’t the one you love? Do you stand by his side and vow to be his forever for better, for worse? Or do you follow your heart and be with the one you love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's lovely and wonderful characters. Nor am I Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: *takes a deep breath* Alright, so welcome to For Better, For Worse Fridays! :D And welcome to my new story. It's going to be short one, but full of all sorts of excitement. I won't say too much, but let's go to it!**

**

* * *

**

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and I didn't even recognize the woman staring back at me.

Sure we had the same wavy brown hair pulled halfway up, the same deep chocolate colored eyes, the same round "loving" face. But the person staring back at me was a shell of a person. Her exterior seemed happy go lucky, she wore a bright smile, carried her head above her shoulders, she was ready to take whatever was dished out to her.

That woman staring back at me wasn't who I was, who I wanted to be. The questions of how I got to be that _woman_ constantly flooded my mind everyday.

What happened to the woman who I used to be? The woman who loved the simple things in life.

The woman who I used to be wouldn't stand to have people tell her what to do, how to dress, where to go, how to act.

The woman staring back at me in the mirror wasn't that woman. That woman had disappeared two years ago when I met him, when he sucked me into his whirlwind life of social elitist and cocktail parties.

The woman I used to be wouldn't be standing in the middle of Saint Bart's, wearing a dress she hated.

The woman I used to be would've put her foot down at the unnecessary amount of tulle, lace and the abundance of bead work on the bodice that she couldn't breathe in.

The woman I used to be wouldn't be standing in the middle of Saint Bart's, with only a wooden door separating herself from hundreds of people she didn't even know.

The woman I used to be would've lived out her dream wedding in Central Park with a simple gown and only her closest family and friends there on _her_ special day.

But that woman was nearly gone, the only remains of her laid in the two women sitting in the room with her picking at her hair, straitening out the wrinkles in her dress. The only remains of her laid in the two men standing outside her door waiting for the moment they got to walk her down the aisle.

The only remains of the happy go lucky, fun loving, free spirited Bella Swan laid in the one person who could make her smile. The one person who wasn't here on her special day. The one person she hoped and prayed would be there.

No.

The woman staring back at me was no longer any of those things. The moment I stepped out of the room, over the threshold I would have to hold tight of the memories of everything that used to be and smile. Smile like my life depended on it.

I would have to become the picture perfect trophy wife, I'd spent the past two years trying to become.

I would host dinner parties, attend book clubs, dress up and go to fancy galas. I would play house and have dinner ready on the table by six-thirty when my husband came home. I would live contently with my two point five children.

An even trade, my mother called it, giving up love for luxury.

All in the name of stability.

But was it all really worth it?

* * *

**Oh, so what's going on? Obviously Bella is getting married, but it doesn't look like she's happy, no not even a little bit. **

**First chapter should be up within the next few weeks. The plan is to get **_**Nine Months In The Making**_** complete and posted before going full force with **_**For Better, For Worse**_**. So tell all your friends and come find out what exactly Bella is about to get herself into. **

**This story is dedicated to my twitriplets, Miztrezboo and Nostalgicmiss. Thank you to the both of you for all your help. I don't think I could've gotten through it without you. *raises glass of gin&tonic* loves, here's to you. Thank you for everything!**

**A big thanks to the beta, katiemcullen, are you ready for another one hun? **

**Oh and come play with us on the twilighted forums! :D I'll be posting teasers up there, so it's worth your while. Besies I'm all for theories and such..or if you just want to stop by and say "hello"..maybe picspam..I like pretty things to look at. :D **

**http://twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4682&p=528995#p528995**

**So story alert, review and all that stuff…things are about to get a bit crazy. **

**Until next time…**


	2. Wednesday: Ten Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, never will. Plain and simple...a bit depressing actually.**

**Author's Note: Greetings from Washington! :D Thank God for my iphone, George, he's my saving grace! Speaking of George, I Love LA, anyone? But anyways…here it is...the first official chapter of "For Better For Worse". I hope you guys are ready for this, because well...hell I've been sitting on the edge of my seat waiting and waiting to post this.**

**So I'm not going to blabber on for too long. Let's get to this.**

* * *

"We both know that I shouldn't be here  
This is wrong  
And baby it's killin' me, it's killin' you  
Both of us tryin' to be strong  
I've got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep"  
- "The Hardest Thing" by 98 Degrees

* * *

**A week and a half earlier…**

**Wednesday, ten days and counting.**

"Bella, you awake?" The sound of his velvety, seductive voice lingered through my dreams. I swear the sound of that man's voice could keep me cumming for days.

_Such a beautiful specimen of man._

Rolling over in my bed my bare skin came into contact with my one thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets. They were still warm, as if someone had been sleeping there.

Then it hit me.

Memories of last night flickered through my head of last night. It was like watching a movie, the images were crisp and defined.

The hand holding and thumb rubbing across the table as he wined and dined me at the fancy Italian restaurant down by Central Park. Because what we had wasn't cheap or sleazy, we were thoughtful and rich. He was a perfect gentleman when we were together. A constant reminder of how I should be treated.

The laughter and cuddling under a fleece blanket as we rode a carriage through Central Park. A constant reminder of all the moments we shared together, the moments I didn't share with _him._

The undying need and urge to touch every inch of skin we could in the cab drive home. A constant reminder of the level of intensity we had when we were together

The struggle to unlock the door to my brownstone, the stumbling up the stairs to my bedroom. The two hours of a sleep I got last night were well worth it for the hours I spent with him, doing what we did best together

Sex.

Pure, unadulterated sex.

Even if it felt more than that, it could never be like that.

Never.

"Sweet cheeks, I know you're awake." his voice again, so crisp and real. If this is some dream my imagination was really playing a trick on me.

Rolling back over and instead of being met by the coldness of empty sheets I was met by something hard poking into my back.

"Oh," I jumped startled at the feeling. My eyes shot open flipping back onto my side.

His deep green eyes were starring down at me, focused on what was covered under the sheet or not covered for that matter. That beautiful face of his was propped up on his hand, his biceps flexing, the veins popping out. The trademark "sex hair" was strewn in every different direction. My fingers ached to run through them, tug at it. My eyes trailed down his perfect jaw bone down to his plump lips pulled up in the "crooked smile" he claimed made the panties drop.

Then down to his sculpted chest. His chest rhythmically rising up and down with each breath he took, each breath drawing out longer.

"See something you like?" His free hand grabbed one of mine leading it under sheet covering the lower part of his body. "Or maybe feel something?" I allowed my fingers to quickly brush up against his hard as a rock morning wood. His cock twitched at the sensation of my touch.

_Why, hello there._

"Maybe, or maybe there are just some things shouldn't go wasted," I flirted.

I never got a chance to finish my sentence before his mouth assaulted mine, his teeth pulling on my lips with hunger and fervor.

"Oh and what sort of things are those?" his body hovered over me as he contemplated his next move. His throbbing erection rubbed up against my inner thigh pausing at my entrance. "Tell me, Bella, is this what you want?" He thrust into me once before pulling out.

_God damn tease._

"God yes," I moaned grabbing fistfuls of his hair pulling his mouth down to mine.

He entered me in one fluid moment. No amount of warning could've prepared me for the feeling of him inside of me. We fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. We knew what the other liked and disliked. A surge of electricity surged through my body reaching every possible nerve ending.

With Edward it was always a mind blowing experience, never a dull moment. It was always like the first time. No matter how well we knew each other's bodies there was always lots of touching, kissing, and exploring.

"Holy Jesus, Bella, you feel like you've never been fucked bef-"

"Bella, baby? You awake? I'm home!" Mike's voice echoed from downstairs interrupting Edward.

Our eyes shot towards each other's wide with fear.

Mike, my fiancé, was home.

Early.

"Bella?" He called again, this time his voice getting closer.

"Shit, Edward, Mike's home. Shit, shit, shit," I panicked running my fingers through my hair before realizing that I needed to get myself out of the compromising position I was in. "Get the fuck off me."

My hands pushed against his chest and I ducked under his arm running around the room to pick up the random pieces of clothing thrown about.

Edward sighed lying back on the bed.

"Don't just lay there, Edward. Get up, you need to leave. Make a quick exit, you can go out the balcony, climb down the lattice." I threw him his pile of clothes, running over to grab a silk robe off a chair to cover myself up.

"You know, I didn't sign up for this, Bella. I'm a grown man, I'm not supposed to be thrown out of a bedroom window like I'm in high school again," he nagged pulling his jeans up his legs, not even bothering with the boxers. "If you would just-"

No.

He couldn't finish that sentence. I knew where that sentence was heading. It was heading in a direction I didn't want to go.

"Yeah well, you know the rules. What Mike doesn't know can't hurt him. Now get out of here," I interrupted throwing the French doors leading out to the balcony of the master bedroom open in attempts to usher him out.

"You owe me, Swan." He walked out onto the balcony. "You know that? You're a fucking tease. Getting a man all worked up."

"You're one to talk." I followed him out there, pulling my robe close. Before turning to climb over the balcony railing he looked at me grabbing my wrist pulling me close to him.

Our eyes met and in a flash my body was pulled against his. His fingers weaved through my already tangled locks, a hand resting at the base of my neck. His lips, god his lips, were attached to mine.

No matter how many times he's said he hates sneaking around, how I should just leave Mike and be happy with him, how many times he's threatened to stop everything, I know he loves it.

The adrenaline rush you get knowing you could get caught and anytime does something to you.

"One for the road," Edward smirked as he pulled away from me.

"Get the hell out of here," I hissed nearly pushing him off the balcony.

"Bella?" Mike's voice came from behind me. He was in the room.

I spun on my heels running back into the room.

"Mikey, you're back," I exclaimed running over to him.

"I wanted to surprised you and come home early," he cooed pulling me against his body. His hands went to my hair pushing every strand of hair away from my face. "God I missed you."

Looking deep into his eyes I recognized that look. It was the look he got when he wanted something, needed something. He was leaning into me his lips pouted in an awkward pouty-first-kiss-I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing kiss. It wasn't attractive, at all, not even a little.

I found myself asking the question that crossed my mind several times during the day.

Why am I marrying him? Why am I doing this to myself?

Right, because I wanted to be taken care of in comfort. What people do to ensure they're financially set for the rest of their lives. That's the type of comfort I could have with Mike. Comfort I had to grin and bear it for.

"I missed you too, Mikey, I missed you too," I breathed taking a deep breath I leaned in closing the gap between our lips.

Just as our lips were about to meet she walked into the room.

"Michael? Isabella?"

I groaned and Mike dropped the hand that was at my face in defeat.

"Yes, mother," he replied.

I leaned over pulling my robe closer around my body and so the bane of my existence. The one reason why the rest of my life is going to be hell.

Margaret Newton.

It was seven in the morning and the lady was already dressed to impress. She was dressed in her signature Armani suit, Jimmy Choos and her hair was pulled back into a low bun.

"Good you're up, Isabella. I was afraid you were going to be dead asleep. We've got tons to discuss this morning. Only eleven days until your big day." She stepped into the room bending down to pick up the dress I wore last night off of the floor. "Late night, Isabella? You know it's not appropriate for a young lady like yourself to be out late gallivanting around the town with her friends."

Nothing is ever appropriate for young ladies, not when Margaret Newton is concerned.

I glanced over at Mike who was standing there silent in the room next to me. I don't even know why I was looking at him for help. When it came to his mother, to Mama Newton, she _always_ won, always. She would always be number one in his life.

"Come now, Isabella, get dressed. We've got tons to do. You're not busy today right?"

Even if I was doing something it didn't matter.

She didn't even give me a second to reply before she answered the question for me.

"Good, get dressed, I'll be downstairs," Mama Newt said as she turned on her heels and started to leave the room, but then she stopped and turned back to face us. "Oh and, Isabella, you've really let the room go," she threw my dress that was still in her hands on the bed, "you really need to pick up around here. You've really let the place go."

I smiled.

She smiled back and walked out.

"Mama's right, Bella. You really have let the room go. What were you doing last night?" Mike asked as glanced around the room.

Like I said before, Mama Newt would always come before me. He would always be on her side.

"I was out with my friends, that is okay, right? I can go out with my friends...or is that not appropriate for a young lady to do? Or would you rather I stay home all day making sure every single piece inch of the room is clean?" I huffed.

"Bella, you know I don't care if you hang out with your friends. Just make sure you get the things you need to get done before you do."

"Well, excuse me that I decided to have some fun. You weren't supposed to be home until tonight. I was going to spend all day cleaning up the house, but now, now I'm stuck spending the day with your mom. So, forgive me if the house doesn't get clean for another day. I'm sorry, Michael," I shook my head, I couldn't help the spiteful tone in my voice.

"Bella…"

"I need to take a shower, excuse me." I brushed past him on my way towards the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" he said loosening the tie around his neck.

"Actually I do. I need sometime to myself. Why don't you go downstairs with your _mommy_?"

* * *

"Much better, Isabella," Mama Newt said as I walked into the kitchen. "That is a rather lovely dress."

Her eyes scanned my appearance as I continued to walk into the kitchen. I could feel her eyes judging me. Her compliments were always veiled with some under lying dig on the way I dress or the way I act.

"Thank you, _mother_," I smiled politely walking over to the counter pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Although that shade of pink against your skin makes you seem blotchy and flushed."

_Gee, thanks Mama Newt. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself._

What are you supposed to say to that?

"I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll leave you two to talk wedding," Mike said getting up from the table.

He walked up to me placing a kiss on my cheek before disappearing leaving me with his mother.

"Come sit down, Isabella," she gestured to the empty seat next to her. "We've got loads to discuss about the next week and a half. I hope you don't have anything planned."

"No, of course not. It's not like I'm doing anything anyways. All I do is sit around the house and clean and cook and you know what? It's not even important."

She smiled.

"Well good," she turned to her right and pulled a big, thick white binder out of her bag, setting it on the table. "Today we've got a meeting with the event coordinator and the decorator at Gotham Hall to go over the final details for the reception. Then we need to head to St. Bart's to meet with the florist to talk about the flower arrangements. I thought that maybe we could grab some lunch. Oh, and we need to come back here and finalize the table settings. Also, sometime this week we need to get together and square away the seating chart," she explained as she flipped through the pages of the binder of doom.

"Oh…" my eyes scanned the pages of the binder. "Sounds like you have a whole day planned for us."

"Yes I told you, dear, I wasn't lying when I said I had a lot planned. Now tomorrow you've got your final dress fitting at the boutique. There's no time to alter the dress anymore, so you need to watch what you're eating. Maybe cut down on the carbs and eat smaller meals. Ditch the coffee, caffeine is bad for you," she reached across the table sliding my cup of coffee away from me.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alice you don't understand. I was dragged all around the city by Mama Newt who constantly nit picked every single thing I did," I cried, to Alice Whitlock, my best friend and Edward's younger sister, rubbing my temples. I was lying on the couch, my stocking-clad feet propped up on the arm of the couch. Damn I hated stockings, but according to Mama Newt, stockings are proper and every young lady should wear them.

Whatever.

I just spent five hours with Mama Newt.

Five hours.

Five fucking hours with mama newt and I was ready to commit suicide. She dragged me all over town to St. Bart's, where I sat there for an hour listening to her argue with the florists about using white peonies with red roses versus white and pink peonies for the arrangements hanging on the pew. The florist would go on and on and on about how expensive peonies were and that it would be a bit more cost efficient to mix the two flowers, then Mama Newt would said that she wanted peonies and she would get peonies. She always got what she wanted no matter what, she would only ever have only the best for her precious Michael.

I was then whisked across town to Gotham where I looked at three different table settings and I swear, no joke, each table setting looked the same. Each different setting was matched with a different pairing of table cloths. To me all three choices were white and red, but apparently it was three different shades of white matched with the blood red, I chose.

Then she dragged me to lunch at the Waldorf. Where I ate a thirty dollar salad I could've made my self for ten dollars and had twice as much. She spent the entire lunch ranting and raving about grandchildren. How they would go to some fancy hoity toity preschool to precede some over the top elementary school, to have them graduate from the very high school their father graduated from and the one his parents both graduated from, not to mention h is grandfather and great grandmother, Brighton Academy.

I wasn't even married and my life was planned out for me. It made me question why exactly I was doing this, marrying Mike.

Then she paid signed the check she paid for with her black Amex card, leaving the waitress a hell of a huge tip.

The money.

I was shallow, yes, but my mom always told me to make sure I looked out for myself. To make sure I would be "secured" financially. She always told me love would come with time.

Sure I loved Mike, but it wasn't that grand gesture, head over heels, can't stand to be away from each other love. It was more of an I love you for what you've done for me versus who you are. The kind of love that you sacrificed great sex for, or at least that was the kind of love I was sacrificing great sex for. Not sure I'm ready to give up the great sex that I wasn't having with my fiancé but it needed to happen. I wouldn't be one of those stay at home wives who has a man on the side sneaking out of the window when her husband comes home unexpectedly.

"Bella, Bella you there?" Alice asked.

I almost forgot she was there.

"Yeah sorry, Ali, my mind wandered."

"I would say. But like I was saying, she can't be THAT bad, Bella. I mean you're marrying her only son, heir to the Newton fortune. His parents built their fortune from that god-awful sporting goods store the first opened in the Bronx. She's bound to be a handful, she's supposed to be. She's your mother-in-law, Bella."

"Soon-to-be mother-in-law," I corrected. "She's just horrendous, Alice. I wish you could've been there. She's constantly picking at everything I do. Is it not enough that I sat through a year of that damn charm school, proper manner classes when I first started dating Mike?"

"I know, Bella. Listen, I've got to get going, I've got to get ready for a cocktail party tonight. We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," I groaned.

I wasn't looking forward to the events that were taking place tomorrow. I was spending the afternoon with my maid of honor, Alice, and my other bridesmaid, Rosalie McCarty. We were meeting up at the boutique for the fitting then heading over to Tavern on the Green for lunch.

The sole purpose of our gathering being the dress.

That dress.

Oh god, the dress.

"Great. I'll meet you and Rose at the boutique, we can take a taxi together to the Green. I can't wait to see this dress you've talked about so much. It can't be that bad, I mean it's your wedding dress. You wouldn't have picked a dress you weren't comfortable with."

Oh Alice, little did you know...

"I guess you're right," I admitted.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at one."

I hung up the phone and sighed. My head was throbbing and I really needed an aspirin.

"Bella? Baby, I'm home." Mike yelled as he opened the door.

"In the living room."

Mike walked into the room just as he was shrugging his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"Hey, baby, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

"I haven't even started on dinner. I just got home from running around New York City with your mother, I'm tired, my feet hurt, and my head is killing me from all the arguments and nit picking from your mother…"

"Oh come on, Bella., it couldn't have been that bad. You were supposed to have dinner on the table when I got home," he wined loosening his tie up.

"Mike I'm really tired. Can't we just go out and get something, maybe order in."

"But, Bella," he started to stalk towards me. His fingers finally undoing his tie. He had that look in his eyes. That look of desire, of lust. God I was fucked. "You know how much I love your cooking."

He walked over to the couch lifting my feet up and sitting down.

"Mikey, but I've been out all day. Can't we just order take out, please?"

"Bella, but there's just so much," he spread my legs apart inching his way up my body. "You can offer."

"Mike," I groaned rubbing my temples.

I wasn't in the mood for this. I'd spent all day with mama newt and she certainly wasn't exactly the best mood setter.

Although I should be all for a little romp between the sheets seeing as my morning wake up call was cut short by my fiancé coming home early. I wasn't, especially if it had anything to do with the newt quickie.

"Bella, I've missed you so damn much." he leaned into, hitching one of my legs up on his hips. He pushed the skirt of my dress up.

"Uh huh," I nodded. I knew where this was going. I knew that look in his eyes. Mike was gone for a week, that was seven days Mike had without sex.

I knew exactly where this was going.

And it was only moments before I found myself with the skirt of my dress hiked all the way up past my hips, my lace panties thrown somewhere in the living room. Mike's pants hanging down one of his legs.

"Ungh, baby I'm almost there…" his annoying, nasally wanna be sexy husky voice growled from on top of me. His hips furiously thrusting into me.

You know, I always thought sex is supposed to be something you enjoy right? Something that your body craves? The opposite sex is supposed to draw you in like a moth to a flame.

If this was the case…

Can someone…PLEASE…Anyone!

Anyone, please, fucking tell my why it is I'm here beneath this heap of man that I call my fiancé not feeling a thing?

Somebody?

Anybody?

Nobody?

I mean shit, it's not like I'm not attracted to him, because I am. There's just something about him, something about us that I can't put my finger on.

Or maybe it was the mere fact I spent the whole day listening to his mother ramble on about wedding details.

Whatever it was, I had to put on the happy face and do what I did best.

Fake it.

So I have to play the "good fiancé" game and fake the orgasm, play up the moans, tug at the hair. All to ensure my fiancé is satisfied. To make sure he doesn't realize that he hasn't made me cum for weeks, yet I walk around my head held high with a stupid grin like I'd just got fucked three ways from Sunday. Yet, he personally hadn't made me cum in weeks.

Small detail.

What was I going to do when we actually got married? When I had to…

I don't even want to think about what I have to do soon. What it is I'm going to lose. Let's just not talk about it and reminisce on the good times. Yeah, the good times where _he_ spent a whole twenty-four hour period loving me, loving every part of my body.

Mike would never do that. It was all about him, getting him off, pleasing him.

I needed to stop thinking. I needed to stop thinking about _him_, while my fiancé was attempting to have sex with me. I needed to do my _job._

"That's it baby, harder," I moaned.

Fist hand through his hair.

Kiss his neck.

Wrap legs around his hips.

Going through the motions.

I was a pro at this. I could fake an orgasm in my sleep.

"Bella, I'm gonna…" he yelled out.

_Oh thank baby Jesus for small mercies, he's nearly done._

His pace quickened. I matched it by tightening my legs around his hips, matching each of his thrusts.

"That's it baby," I moaned with a quick eye roll.

It's not like he'd see. He always scrunched his eyes closed and face up like a little piggy the few seconds before he came.

This was seriously becoming an issue. I'm actually willing to marry this guy and for some reason the sex is just…

Sex.

Bad sex.

Not like the sex with…

"Oh my…Bella you're amazing," he huffed as his body collapsed on top of mine in hot and sweaty mess.

Oh, it's over?

Finally!

"You're not too bad yourself tiger," I flirted with that sexy seductive smirk he liked.

He rolled his body off of mine, managing to squeeze in between my body and the back of the couch. He reached down pulling his pants back on and then wrapped his arms around my body.

Oh, cuddle time.

What a highlight, the after sex loving little snuggle. I wonder how long it will take him to fall asleep _this _time.

What happened to dinner?

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?" he muttered into my hair.

"What about dinner?"

"Can't you just cook something here? I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to leave again tonight."

"Oh I don't know if I have…wait, what? You're leaving? Mike you just got home. Where could you possibly be going now? You were supposed to be back this afternoon, is that why you came home early this morning? Because you knew you were going to have to leave again?" I sat up on the couch pulling away from his grasp.

"Bella, baby, you have to understand I have so much to do. I'm taking two weeks off for the honeymoon so I can take you Europe like you wanted. There are just some things that need to get done before I leave. We just signed a deal to open up fifteen stores in California, Bella, fifteen!"

That damned store, that fucking store that his family owned. I loathed that store and all the damn sporting goods or whatever it was they sold in it. But it was that store that funded my shopping trips with Alice. The very store that funding the gaudy two carat canary yellow engagement ring sitting on my finger.

I'd grin and bare it for the sake of looking good. Must keep up with the Jones's and all that... more like keep up with his brother's good-for-nothing, precious, no complaining Barbie look-a-like wife. I'll be damned if that Bitch shows me up in anything. She knows I'm better than her and she tries her hardest to step all over me. She doesn't know who she's messing with, I don't play around. You fuck with me, you get fucked. Besides, dear ol' Mama Newt wouldn't like it if I wasn't "supportive" of her son's so-called success.

It was a sacrifice that had to be made if I wanted to live a comfortable life.

Sacrifices that included me continuously left unsatisfied after a quickie that sent him cumming like a fucking hormonal teenager. Sacrifices that included sleeping alone six nights out of seven because "the store" had business he had to tend to. Sacrifices which included taking on the horrendous last name that belonged to my fiancé first.

Newton.

Bella Newton.

Isabella Newton.

All for the sake of looking good and being comfortable, right?

My mother always said you can always fall in love with someone over time. She always told me to find myself a man that can support me. She always told me not to go for a man because of sex, because you could take care of _yourself_ in other ways. Nice to know she wasn't with my father or any of her exes for any mind-blowing orgasms.

"Baby, say something." He looked down at me his eyes all fucking puppy eyed and shit. Oh, do the pout, Mike. Like I'm going to get over this with you using the same bullshit a four year old uses to get an extra cookie with their milk.

"Say something? We're getting married in a week and a half, Mike. You're supposed to be there with me every step of the way. I feel like I'm marrying your mom because she's been more involved in our wedding that you've been," I huffed getting up off the couch. I really needed blow off some steam before I said something I would regret in the long run. Do something I really didn't mean to do.

"Bella don't be like that." he sat up on the couch.

"You're never home, Mike, ever. I understand you have an obligation to your job, to your family, but what about me? Is this how it's going to be when we're married? Am I going to have to spend every night alone in our bed because you're out on business trips?"

"Baby, you know I love you. I'm just trying to support you, in order for me to support you I have to do this. You said you understood."

"I do understand, Mike, I do. But is it too much to ask to spend time with you without time constraints? Because that's what it feels like. I see your mother more than I see you!" I spat, my fists balling up.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look when you're mad?" He smirked getting off of the couch and walked towards me.

"Mike, I'm being serious here and all you can think about is how hot I look when I'm mad?"

"I was just joking baby." He reached out to touch me and I flinched away.

I was upset and I wasn't even sure why. I got over the fact that he was never home a long time ago.

"Just leave me alone, Mike."

"No," he said pulling at my wrist.

What part of leave me alone did he not understand? I swear he's like a dog sometimes. Always there when you don't want him to be. I suddenly wasn't that averse to kicking puppies anymore. Not if they were six foot one, blond haired, blue eyed and didn't know the difference between my clit and my elbow. That version of a puppy I'd love to stick my six inch Louboutin heel into.

"Bella, we need to sort this through. I'm sorry. I'll talk to my dad, maybe my brother can go to California tonight instead. I'm sure it'll be no problem. Just let me call him." He reached out to hug me and I gave in collapsing into his body. "Bella, I love you, I'll do anything to make you happy. You need anything, let me know, I'll get it for you."

He always got like this when I was angry at him. He was his way of making up for being such an ass all the time.

"I love you too, Mike. I just need some time to clear my head. I'm going to see if Alice or Rosalie want to grab something to eat. I'll be home later. What time are you leaving?"

He looked down at me, hurt.

"Ten."

"Okay, if I don't make it home by time you leave, have a great flight, call me when you get in. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just until Sunday, I'll be back in time for Sunday dinner at Alice's."

"Okay," I leaned up kissing his cheek. "I love you, just please work on cutting hours down so we can spend more time together, please?"

"I'll talk to my dad tonight. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

I brought my hand up to the door giving a nice, quick knock.

I hoped he was home and not pulling extra shifts at the hospital like he tended to do.

The door flew open and he stood there looking at me, a confused look on his face. He was shirtless wearing only a pair of flannel PJ bottoms, his hair was dripping wet.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" he asked studying my appearance.

My eyes must've been bloodshot from the few tears I shed on the cab ride over. My hair probably all sexed up still.

I didn't say a word.

I did what I came here for.

I ran straight into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his body. My head resting on his chest letting the smell of his after shave and soap envelop my senses.

He wrapped an arm around me as he took a few steps back allowing him to close the door.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered combing his fingers through my hair. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll all work out."

I felt his lips press into the top of my head.

"Edward?" I sighed. Raising my head off his chest I looked up at him. His green eyes looking down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Love me."

"Bella, not like this. There's obviously something going on and-"

"Edward, just for tonight, just this one time. Love me, all night. I need to feel wanted. I need to feel like someone cares about me," I pleaded.

"Oh, Bella…"

He leaned down pressing his lips to mine. I felt that surge of electricity course through my body like it always did when he kissed me.

I pulled away looking him straight in the eyes.

"Love me, Edward. Show me how much you care, show me what it's like to feel whole."

He didn't say a word.

He took a step away from me and sighed.

His hand reached out, turned up, waiting for me.

He was asking for permission.

He was looking for something from me to say it was okay.

I placed my hand in his and smiled.

Returning the gesture, the corners of his lips pursed up into his heart warming smile. He tugged my arm forward pulling me close to his body. His head dipped down, his lips hovering at my temple.

"Let me show you exactly how you should be loved, Bella."

* * *

**Yes, Bella is cheating on Mike with Edward.  
Yes, Bella is engaged to be married to Mike.  
Yes, Bella has a cliche Monster, oops I mean Mother-in-law.**

**A huge thanks again to my twitriplets Miztrezboo and Nostalgicmiss. You two are amazing and you know this. Thank you for all the support you give. :D You should really check out their stuff, they're pretty amazing.**

**To Katiemcullen...thank you for the beta-ing. I tell you, the earlier you edit...the farther ahead you'll be :D You're the bestest darlin'!**

**So, this is going to be a short run...following the life of Bella over the next ten days. It's going to be a crazy ten days, but eh, it happens. **

**Don't forget to come play with us on the thread over at twilighted. Linkage is on my profile!**

**Reviews are better than wedding cake and an open bar...well maybe not. :D  
**


	3. Thursday: Nine Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never had, never will..

* * *

**

"But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will

fall for you, over again.  
Don't make me change my mind.  
I won't live to see another day,  
I swear it's true.  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

* * *

**Thursday, nine days to go.**

By the time I got home from Edward's it was about ten in the morning.

And when I finally did get home, I came home to a dozen red long stem roses sitting on the kitchen counter, with a quick note from Mike telling me he's sorry and that he loves me, coupled with the statement of "Let me make it up to you, open an account at your favorite store, go crazy."

Classic Mike Newton.

Cover your ass with money.

Buy my love.

When would he learn it's much more than that?

**Flashback:**

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I wasn't in my own room. A cool breeze from an open window blew through and I felt my skin rise with goose bumps, and apparently I'm also naked.

That's when I realized where I was.

Flashes of last night played trough my head.

The fight I had with Mike before he left for California.

I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"_Bella, baby, you have to understand I have so much to do. I'm taking two weeks off for the honeymoon so I can take you Europe like you wanted. There are just some things that need to get done before I leave. We just signed a deal to open up fifteen stores in California, Bella, fifteen!"_

"_Baby, you know I love you. I'm just trying to support you, in order for me to support you I have to do this. You said you understood."_

Then running away to the one person I knew I could trust.

"_Edward just for tonight, just this one time. Love me, all night. I need to feel wanted. I need to feel like someone cares about me." _

_"Let me show you how you should be loved."_

The kisses, the exploration, the muscle aches, the near five hours of loving. Followed by the best sleep I'd gotten in months.

There was one thing missing from this picture.

Edward.

I got up out of his amazing four post bed, got dressed and headed into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

On the counter next to coffee pot, which had coffee made already, was an empty coffee mug, a gold key sitting next to it and a note.

I picked up the key fingering it in between my fingers.

_Bella-_

_Good Morning Sunshine!_  
_Sorry I'm not there when you wake up. I got paged this morning and had to go in. There are bagels in the bread box and cream cheese in the fridge, coffee should be made and fresh._  
_Bella, remember that I'm always here for you if you need anything...all you have to do is say it and it's yours. If you need to talk, you know how to reach me._

_-Edward_

_PS: Don't forget to lock up._

"Don't forget to lock up," I exclaimed out loud, walking towards the fridge to get the cream cheese.

Once I made my breakfast, cleaned up a bit I sent him a text message.

_"Dear Mr. Big Bad Hot Shot Dr. Cullen: Thanks for breakfast, it was good. Although it would've been better if you were there. Thanks for the sex too, wasn't your best, but eh...what can you do? xoxo"_

**End Flashback**

I finally made it out of the house by noon and to the boutique at a quarter to one.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed as I stepped out of the cab, dragging me into the boutique. "Rosalie and I have been waiting for almost an hour!"

I glanced over at Rosalie who was standing there, her channel sunglasses over her eyes, a latte in her hands, smirking.

"Rose, help me out here," I pleaded.

"Oh no, Bella you're on your own. We've been waiting forever," Rosalie replied holding the door open for me to walk in.

"Miss Swan, finally, you're here!" Heidi, the owner of the boutique, exclaimed as I walked in.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was running late. I had some things to take care of this morning and when I got in the cab there was so much traffic coming up town," I explained.

"No problem, honey, you're here now that's all that matters. I've got your dress all set up in the back ready for you. Jane is waiting."

"Thanks a ton, Heidi," I replied, leading Alice and Rosalie to the back.

Buzz.

I flipped my phone open as noticed I had a text from Edward, finally.

_"Sex wasn't the greatest, eh? If I recall correctly I think we broke our record did we not? If that isn't great sex, then I don't know what is."_

I blushed. Of course Edward would say something like that.

"Bella, what's got you blushing like a tomato?" Alice asked trying to peek at my message.

"Nothing." I pulled my phone to my chest. There was no way I was going to let her see it. "Nothing important."

"Oh, is Mike sending you dirty messages, Bella?!" Alice squealed still attempting to grab my phone away.

"Alice stop, let it go. Bella, go put this faboo dress on, will ya?"

Rosalie pushed me into the dressing room pulling the curtain shut behind me.

Before slipping out of my clothes I quickly text Edward back.

_"Personally...I've seen better."_

That should shut him up. I stared at the mannequin in front of me, my wedding dress hanging on it. It was a nice dress, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't me.

I slipped my clothes off and my cell phone buzzed again.

_"Seen better, eh? Can the Newt get you off like I can, Bella? Can he make your body quiver and shake time after time after time? Yeah I didn't think so..."_

That cocky son of a bitch. Even if he was right he didn't need the satisfaction of being right.

_"Yeah well...it's Mikey, what do you expect from a man that does it one way and one way only? That says nothing about you. So you get creative . . . Push the limit, so what?"  
_  
I walked over the dress, taking it off the mannequin, attempting to put it on.

"Miss Bella? Did you need help in there? I know your dress is a bit much," Jane called out from the other side of the curtain.

"Help would be lovely, Jane. Make sure Alice and Rosalie don't peek!"

Buzz.

_"So what? Baby, I do things to you that would send poor Newt running to his mama. I fuck you six ways from Sunday, fuck you like it's my job. Let me show you what I can do for you."_

I felt that tightening in my core that I got whenever I was around him, when he talked to me like that.

"Miss Bella, are you okay, is that too tight? Your face is all flushed," Jane said pulling at the corset on my dress. I wasn't even aware she was here.

"Yeah I'm fine," I sighed using my hand to fan myself. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"It's just you, Miss Bella."

"Oh...okay."

"There, all done. You look beautiful."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. That girl wasn't Bella Swan, but Isabella Newton, wife to Michael Newton air to Newton Incorporated.

_"Unfortunately I'm unavailable for your advances sir...as I am currently at the bridal boutique on Fifth Avenue for my final dress fitting."_

That should shut him up. Anything to do with my upcoming nuptials tended to shut him up.

"Are you done in there yet, Bella?" Alice called out.

"Yeah come on it can't be that bad!" Rosalie added.

Yeah it's that bad. That's what I thought when I first saw it on the hanger, until I tried it on.

**Flashback:**

"Isabella, that's it! That's the one, it's perfect," Mama Newt exclaimed from her spot on the couch in front of the dressing room.

"Really?" I looked at myself on the mirror. The dress was...nice, but not me.

It had a plunging ruched neckline and asymmetrical gathered bodice highlighted with beaded lace motifs, which really was the best part of the dress. Then you got to the bottom where it gathered and poofy. I believe the nice sales lady called it a "caught up skirt with a bubble hen train", whatever that meant.

"It's perfect, Isabella." She stood right behind me, holding my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head. "Grandma Newton's pearl necklace would go perfect with this dress."

"It's a bit much don't you think? It's not really me." My eyes wandered to the other dress hanging up in the room.

It was simple and plain, just like me. Strapless, with an asymmetrical waist line made of plain white satin. It was gorgeous and looked amazing on me, but alas I'm sure it wasn't "Saint Bart's appropriate".

"Isabella..." Her voice was stern, yet motherly."...as much as that dress is beautiful, it's not Saint Bart's appropriate. This dress, this dress is the epitome of Saint Bart's."

I looked at myself in the mirror again.

"Saint Bart's appropriate?" I gulped spinning around, the heavy material of the dress crinkling as I turned.

I didn't know there were different classifications of dresses. That there was a certain type of dress that fit where you were getting married.

"Big and done, you simply cannot show up at Saint Bart's in a plain off the rack dress. This dress is perfect. It looks great on you, you could stand to lose some weight, build some muscle in those flabby arms. You'll make a beautiful bride," she gushed, patting my shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Mother." I flinched at calling her "mother" but it's what Mike wanted. I had to keep him happy.

**End of Flashback**

"Come on, Bella, don't keep us waiting too much longer," Alice whined. "I'll come in there and drag you out myself."

Just as I was about to step out my phone buzzed again.

_"I always thought you looked great in white...dinner at Alice and Jasper's tonight right? Maybe we can meet up...I can show you just how good things can be."_

I sighed, pushing the curtain back furiously typing back to him.  
_  
"Already trying to get in my pants Edward? You know you could buy me a drink first... I'm not cheap."_

"Oh, Bella..." Rosalie gasped her hand covering her mouth.

"It's beautiful?" Alice offered a smile as she walked over to me.

"Is that a question, Alice? Thanks for being supportive," I snorted, stepping up onto the platform in the middle of the room.

"It's just…I never pegged you for such a poofy, crinkle when you walk, stand by itself dress type of gal," Alice said, walking around me in circles taking a good look at the dress.

"I'm not that type of girl," I sighed.

"Then why-" Alice started to ask when my phone buzzed again. "Mikey again, Bella? I never pegged you for the dirty text message type of girl either."

"Shut up," I spat, reading the message.

_"Drinks you say? Love, I'll buy you whatever you want. Hell, I'll buy you a vineyard if you want. Just as long as I get a chance to prove to you I'm the better man."_

"What's it say, Bella?" Alice pressed trying to look at my phone.

"Not important." I brushed her off and returning my attention to my phone to reply back.

_"A Vineyard eh? How about we settle for drinks at the St. Regis and you bring that bottle of Merlot we bought a few weeks back to Alice's…and you've got yourself a deal."_

"The question I have for you, Bella…" Rosalie got up out of the chair she was sitting in and walked towards Alice and I. "So, if you're not a poofy dress kinda gal then why'd you pick this one? Obviously you're not happy about it. That's the reason why you've waited so long to show us."

I sighed, "Mama Newt. It's Saint Bart's appropriate." I rolled my eyes. _Saint Bart's appropriate, my ass._

"I'm fucking tired of hearing about this stupid hoity-toity, rich bitch plan your wedding, Bella. Who's the one getting married, you or her?" Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I still don't know why you didn't let me plan your wedding. You loved Emmett and Rosalie's, I could've saved you all the trouble of dealing with Mama Newt. You could be getting married at The Conservatory Gardens like you've always dreamed about, having your reception at the Boat Hou-"

I interrupted her. I couldn't listen to it anymore. She knew how much I always dreamed of getting married in Central Park, and how much I was settling for Saint Bart's. "Alice, just stop okay. Please, I need to do this. It'll make her happy, which in turns makes Mike happy."

"Well, whatever, Bella. It's your wedding, you call the shots. But the lady has got a point. This dress..." Alice motioned to the dress, "...is Saint Bart's appropriate."

"Yeah well, I have to make sacra-"

"Sir, sir, I'm sorry you can't go in there. It's not right for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," one of the new sales girls at the boutique yelled as the door burst open, interrupting me.

"I'm not the groom, if I was the groom, the bride would a whole lot happier," Edward said with a smirk on his face. "Bella, Bella tell her it's okay. Tell her, tell her I can be here, that I'm _not_ the groom."

"Um, he's fine," I sighed. "I appreciate the concern though-" I looked over at the poor girl standing at the door, squinting to see her name tag. "-Charlotte, Edward is fine. He's a bit annoying, but he's fine. He's not the groom."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I was just doing my job. Excuse me," Charlotte apologized as she turned to leave the room.

"Edward, why do you always have to make a scene?" Alice asked, giving her brother a hug.

"Because it's what I do best, Ali, it's what I do best." Edward glanced over at Rosalie. "Rosie, baby, how are you today?"

"Fine, Edward. Thank you for asking. What do you think of Bella's dress?" Rosalie replied motioning to myself, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Bella's dress...." Edward slowly walked over to the platform in the middle of the room, his finger taping against his chin. "…Bella's dress." His eyes continued lingering over my body, drinking in every curve of my body, before turning towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh before I forget thank you to the both of you for letting me know where you lovely ladies were. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see this famous wedding dress Bella has been keeping a secret."

"And for good reason too!" I yelled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." he continued his walk around the platform taking in the dress."It's a lovely dress, but isn't it a little over the top for you?"

"That's what I said!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time before turning to each other and laughing.

"It's appropriate for Saint Bart's, Edward," I said looking back at Edward. "And you two!" I turned my attention to my best friends smirking from ear to ear. "Don't think it's not too late to change your bridesmaid dresses. I could go for something horrendous with lace and big, giant bows."

"You wouldn't dare, Bella," Alice said.

"Yeah, lace and big and a big giant bow isn't Saint Bart's appropriate," Rosalie mocked.

"Yes, bridesmaid dresses." Edward turned around to look at Alice and Rosalie. "If Bella has this big, poofy dress I'm dying to see what your dresses look like. Go try them on, I want to see them."

Alice and Rosalie squealed not even giving Edward an answer before they ran out of the room calling for Jane.

"Good, now we're alone," Edward said slyly.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I spat, whipping my head towards him.

"I told you, Bella, I always thought you looked great in white." He walked up the step of the platform so he was standing right behind me. Looking forward I could see his face in the reflection of the mirror.

"But you were at work."

"I got called into work. They let me go when my job was done. Alice might've mentioned you ladies were coming here today, so I wanted to surprise you. Are you not surprised, Bella?"

His hands brushed my hair over my shoulder, his fingers tickling against my skin.

"It's a pleasant surprise but all that talk about drinks at the Saint Regis…"

"Merely a ploy to throw you off…" His head dipped down and I could feel his hot breath against my neck. "Bella you make a beautiful bride."

I gulped, "Thanks."

"No problem, the Newt better realize what he's getting." I felt his fingers brush against my exposed collar bone.

"Yeah."

"You know earlier when I came in and that _lovely_ girl tried to kick me out, I was thinking about it. I hope the Newt makes you happy, Bella."

"He does."

His perfectly formed lips placed a trail of kisses down my neck, to my shoulders.

"Are you sure? Because I've seen you happy and this…this dress and the fancy wedding at Saint Bart's is not happy, Bella."

His lips stopped and he looked up at me through the mirror in front of us. His green eyes were staring at me intently.

I could feel my heart beating faster than normal, it was starting to get harder to breathe and form coherent sentences. If I wasn't careful my knees would start to give out soon.

I hated that Edward did this to me.

Hated it.

"It'll make Mike happy, that's what matters."

"But, Bella..." His long, slender fingers traced circles along my shoulder. "...this is your big day, you should be happy."

"I am happy." I lied.

"I could make you happy, Bella." His lips continued their worship of my skin.

"Edward, don't start this again."

"It's true though, Bella," he mumbled against my neck, looking up again at me. One hand rested on my shoulder, the other found my hand. His fingers laced with mine. "I could make you _so _happy."

"Edward…"

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Stop, let me tell you just how I would make you happy, Bella," he pleaded with me.

"Edward please don't…" I didn't need him to do this. I don't think I could handle another, "Bella I can make you happy" speech.

"Imagine the wedding of your dreams. Central Park in the fall, just as the leaves are turning, the Conservatory, with the sun setting in the background. Just us, our family and a few friends, the people that matter. You could wear that dress you told me about, the plain, satin one. We would have a small reception at the Boat House just like your parents had. I'd buy you a cute little house in the suburbs with a yard and white picket fence, or if you'd like maybe something closer to Central Park…"

He remembered. He remembered why I wanted to get married in Central Park, because it's where my parents got married. He remembered the dress, and I knew the only reason why he remembered it because he was the only person I'd told about it.

Of course he remembered. It's what Edward does.

And lovely as the picture he was painting of perfection in my mind was, it wasn't my life.

"Please stop…" I closed my eyes.

_You're marrying Mike. You're marrying Mike,_ I chanted over and over in my mind.

Why was it that I was marrying Mike in the first place anyways?

Right, the money, the security.

Why wasn't I with Edward?

Right, because it was never the right time for us. Time never worked in our favor. In the beginning one of us was always tied down with someone else. The moment never right, then there was that one night...that started it all.

**Flashback:**

The Mean Fiddler Irish Pub, New York, a year and a half ago.

"To you, Ed-dward, and you're new found-d single l-l-life!" I slurred raising the pint of cider in my hand.

"To me esss-caping a-" hiccup. "-lif-fetime of mistakes with that stup-pid whore-" hiccup. "-K-Kate." Edward brought is glass up to mine.

"Ch-cheers!" I clinked my glass against his, a bit of the golden ale spilling onto our hands.

"Oops," I giggled setting the glass back down on the table after downing almost half of the pint.

The house band started to play the opening chords to "Linger" by The Cranberries.

"Oh my god, I l-love this song!" I stood up off my stool, nearly falling over. "Edddddie, dance with meeeee!"

Taking his hand I pulled him out onto the small dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my low back, pulling my body close to him.

_If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade._  
_I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude,  
It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything.  
I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? _

His scent enveloped my senses. A mix of after shave, alcohol and pure Edward Cullen.

"Thank you for dragging me o-out toni-ni-ght, Bella-la."

"Any-ytime-" hiccup "-Edward, I know you'd do the sa-ame for me."

"I would."

Our bodies swayed back and forth to the music, as we attempted not to trip over each other's feet.

I looked up into eyes and smiled. Edward was amazing. He gave his all into everything he did. He didn't deserve to be treated like shit, to get walked all over, like Kate did to him.

If he were mine things would be different. I wouldn't take him for granted. I would return the love he gave, because we could be amazing together. If only we could have the chance to be.

But alas, he wasn't mine, I had Mike and for once I was happy. When I didn't have Mike, Edward had Kate. When he didn't have Kate, I had Peter. When there was no Peter, he was with Maggie.

Time was never our friend. And as we stood there in that crowded pub, drunken bodies all around us swaying to the music, I felt like time didn't matter. For once we could just be Edward and Bella.

"_Was it just a game to you? But I'm in too deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger. Do you have to let it linger, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?_" he sang softly into my ear with the music.

The close proximity of his lips to mine made my heart race.

Edward didn't know what he did to me, he never did, never would.

"Bella..." His voice was raspy as he looked at me. His forehead touched mine; I could feel his breath inhale against my skin.

"Edward..."

I closed my eyes and almost missed re moment. Our lips touched for a fraction of a second before he pulled away, breaking all contact he had with me.

When I looked up at him and saw the look on his face I felt dirty, almost like he was appalled by the mere fact that our lips touched, even if it was for a few brief seconds.

Before I could say anything he ran out of the pub, leaving me stranded in the middle of a sea of people and the cover of "Linger" still blaring through the speakers.

My feet started to move before my brain processed what was going on. Sooner than later I found myself standing on the sidewalk outside of the pub, my eyes furiously scanning the streets for any sign of Edward.

Leaning against the brick wall, two buildings to my right was Edward. A hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair, his lips were moving quickly, he was talking to himself, most likely beating himself up over the kiss.

I ran down the sidewalk pushing through people walking.

"Edward!" I called out. His head perked up at the sound of my voice. For a moment that look of regret was gone and he flashed me that signature Edward Cullen crooked smile. But too soon it disappeared and he went back to angry, upset Edward.

"Edward, why did you run away?" I asked as I reached him, now standing right in front of him.

"Why did I run?" He looked up.

"Yes, you left me there in the middle of the pub and, and you ran away like your life depended on it."

"Bella, I kissed you. I took advantage of your buzz and kissed you. You have Mike, you're happy with Mike. It was wrong of me to kiss you. I shouldn't have kissed you. Bella, it was wrong and I ran because I was ashamed, ashamed because-"

The boy really needed to shut up. So, I interrupted him the only way I knew I could.

My body leaned into his against the building and our lips connected again. This time it was different. It was deeper, more passionate.

"No, Bella what are you doing?" He mumbled pulling his lips away from mine.

He really needed to stop doing that.

"Kissing you, do you not want me to kiss you?"

"I do, but you have Mike and I just got out of a relationship. This is all sorts of wrong, Bella."

"It's never been right for us, Edward. Don't deny the connection between us. Timing is never been on our side and I don't think it ever will be." I took a deep breath. I had no idea were all of this was coming from. "Just for tonight, let time be on our side."

"Bella you have Mike. This isn't right." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body back to its spot against his body.

"Nothing is ever right with us," I truthfully admitted. The statement sounded so foreign out loud, I was so used to it being in by head.

I allowed my hands to slip underneath the green button down shirt he was wearing. My fingers danced along his perfectly toned stomach.

"Bella," he groaned. I felt his grip loosen around my waist. Slowly he pushed my hands down, out of shirt.

Taking my hands in his he intertwined our fingers, bringing them up to his lips. A kiss was placed on each of my hands, before he released them.

He reached out cupping my face in his hands.

"Bella, what are we doing?"

"Letting time be on our side, just for one night. Haven't you ever wondered what we could be like?"

"All the time, but I'm not good for you, love." His thumbs started to trace small circles against my skin. "I could never treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I can't give you that, not right now. I'm broken, lost, I just had my heart ripped out and stepped on."

"Edward, just one night," I whispered.

Studying the look on his face I saw the confusion, the indecision in his eyes. His hands slipped away from my face, he was pulling away. He began to withdraw from my touch, from me. Then as if a light bulb switched on in his head he looked up at me.

"One night..." He reached out with one of his hands a touched my face, brushing a stray lock of hair tucking it behind my ear. "Just one night..."

He guided my face to his, bringing my lips to his and kissed me. I was going to regret this in the long run, but I had to follow my own advice.

Let time be on our side, just for one night.

My hands resumed their position against his chest, slipping into the waist of his jeans. They worked their way to his belt.

"Bella..."

I ignored him. If I was going to do this, I couldn't let him distract me.

Undoing his belt, my fingers immediately went to the button of his jeans.

"Bella stop." His hands met mine.

"Do you trust me?"

"In theory."

"Then trust me." I pushed off of him and started to walk away.

"Bella..." he called out.

Turning my around I smiled. I pointed my finger at him, beckoning for him to follow. I gave him a quick wink. "You coming?"

He caught up with me draping his arm across my shoulder. Burying his head against my neck he started to place soft feathery kisses against my skin.

"Come on," I exclaimed, tugging him down a dark alley right next to the pub.

I pushed him up against the wall. The muffled sounds of the band playing echoed through the alley.

"Edward," I smirked.

"Yes Bella?" He looped his fingers through my belt loop forcefully pulling my body towards him.

I giggled, crashing my lips against his.

My hands went to his belt, which he sloppily re buckled. Struggling, I managed to get his jeans undone. I wrapped my hand around his throbbing erection.

"God..." he moaned against my lips as he deepened our kiss.

As I pumped him in my hand his hands started their own exploration, over and under my shirt. Touching, caressing ever inch they could get to, finally stopping at my chest. His hands cupped my breasts, massaging them softly.

My lips broke away from his and I worked my way down his body, laying kisses over each button on his shirt until finally I was on my knees.

"Bella you don't..." His eyes that were previously heavy lidded were now wide as he took in my position.

"Time, Edward...time."

I took a deep breath and took him in. My tongue swirled around the tip of his head, lapping at the small creamy bead of precum.

He tangled his hands in my hair guiding my head back and forth along his cock. I used my tongue to lick and massage the silky hard skin there. He tasted of salt and musk and Edward, a more concentrated form of Edward than his lips and skin had allowed me to taste before. He was heaven.

I heard him hiss as my teeth lightly grazed the underside of his shaft as I withdrew him from my mouth. Using the point of my tongue to press against the slit at the top of his swollen cock. I looked up to find his eyes were now half closed, his tongue flicking out over the swollen lips I'd been kissing.

I'd done that.

Me.

I was the one making him look like this.

Feeling a new sense of power, I took him in deeper than before, relishing the feel of his silky hard shaft as he pumped into my mouth. His hips moving slightly, like he didn't want to force me to do anything more than I wanted to. And I wanted to do more.

I took him in deep, hearing him groan as his tip pressed against the back of my throat. I fought off the urge to gag and pulled my lips tight around the base of him, creating a vacuum in my mouth. My cheeks puckered inwards as I resumed sucking him hard, I watched as his stomach muscles tightened under my hand.

He was close; I could hear his breath coming in ragged gasps and a litany of incomprehensible words and sounds leaving his mouth. I trailed my fingertips from his flattened stomach down into the small space between where I'd opened his jeans and let his cock spring free.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," he groaned gutturally as my fingers found their way between his legs, cupping and pulling on his hot and heavy sack.

This was all it took, one slight tug, my tongue swirling around his tip as I plunged back down and then he was there. He held my head still as he bucked lightly in and out of my mouth.

"Fuuuuuck." The word left his mouth elongated into a throaty moan as he came hard in my mouth.

I swallowed as fast as possible, there was a lot about Edward I liked, but swallowing his cum wasn't going to be on the top of the list. But for him, for us, for tonight, I could do it, hundreds of other women had. I licked and kissed his now deflating shaft, as his breathing slowed, returning to normal.

"God, Bella..." he moaned.

His hands reached down, gripping on my shoulders. He guided my body back up his.

"You are amazing." He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Uh, thanks," I blushed.

He brushed his hands across my face and smiled.

"One night?"

I nodded. "One night."

"How about you let me return the favor?" His finger trailed down my neck, to my collar bone, down to the rise of my breasts.

"How about we take this back to my place?" Edward asked.

"Please."

**End Flashback**

What was supposed to be a one time and one time only thing, turned into something a little more.

First it started off as grabbing dinner the night after everything happened, testing the waters to see if it was going to be awkward, to see if I threw an amazing friendship down the drain because I couldn't keep my hands to myself.

It wasn't. In fact it was anything, but awkward. Things went back to the way they were. We laughed, we joked around, we were Edward and Bella again.

Then three weeks later I got a text message. It was simple and cryptic...

_"Drinks at the pub again?"_

That message triggered a domino affect. I went to the pub that night, had a few drinks, we ended up back at his place...again. Every once and a while we would meet up for drinks and end up back at his place. Then the calls got more frequent, Mike started going out of time a lot more and I was lonely. So, the wining and dining started, because whatever it was we were doing wasn't going to be just a "let me buy you a few drinks and take you home with me", no, I wasn't going to let it be like that.

Edward Cullen was something I spent a long time thinking about. I wasn't about to let whatever he was going to give me by keeping a short, quick fuck. No, if Edward Cullen wanted to play, Edward Cullen was going to have to work for it.

It started off nice, something different. But now, a year and a half later, it's still going on and still going strong. Our meetings became a bit more frequent, actually a lot more frequent. Although, honestly, nowadays I think he's just being an ass. Going for the thrill of the chase, stringing me along like a lost puppy. Sad part is, I'm still letting him, and liking it.

"Bella, I could make you happy." His lips touched my neck again. "If only yo-"

Edward was interrupted by the door of the room being flung open. He quickly stepped away from me, his eyes still lingering on me through the mirror.

"What do you think, Edward?" Alice said as she danced into the room.

Edward looked away from to his sister and Rosalie who were standing at the door.

"Lovely as always." He glanced down at his pager, picking it up in his hands. "It's the hospital. I've got to go." Edward looked back at me, giving me a weird look.

"So soon, Edward? You just got here. Who's gonna pick on Bella with Alice and I?" Rosalie asked.

"How about we just drop the making fun of Bella all together?" I said stepping off the platform walking over to Edward.

"Go save some lives. I'll see you tonight at Alice's?" I said wrapping my arms around Edward's waist.

"Hopefully..." He returned the gesture, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I'll bring the wine. I've got this amazing bottle of Merlot that you'll love." He glanced down at me, just as I looked up at him when he mentioned the wine. He smiled and then winked at me. "Bella you make a beautiful bride. Mike is a lucky guy."

"Thanks, Edward," I blushed. He rubbed my arm then slowly grazed the skin of my shoulders causing Goosebumps to rise against my skin.

"Anytime, Bella." He wrapped his other arm around me, pulling me into a hug. His head leaned in, his lips hovering dangerously close to my ear. "Sorry I'm leaving, I just can't stand to be around you and..."

"Edward, please," I hissed softly.

* * *

"So, Bella, Alice tells me your dress is what was the word she used, Jasper?" Emmett said from across the island where I was standing cutting up lettuce for the dinner salad.

"I believe she used..." Jasper put the beer he was nursing down on the granite of the island and smirked. "_...nice._"

"Guys!" Alice exclaimed from across the kitchen, where she was stirring a pot of Alfredo sauce.

We were making dinner, our weekly ritual. After we graduated college we made a pact to get together once a week, so we would never lose touch. So the ritual of dinners at the Whitlock's or movie night at the McCarty's came about. For the most part Edward and I tagged along as we watched each other fall in and out of love with other people, as our best friends started their happily ever afters.

The day always changed. This week it was Wednesday, next week it was Sunday. All I knew was it was getting harder and harder to be around Edward without Mike around.

"Look who I found at the door," Rosalie said walking into the kitchen, Edward at her side.

"Edward good you're here. You can help Bella finish up with the salad," Alice said taking the bottle of wine out of Edward's hands.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled.

"You're trusting Bella with a knife." He walked over to me and stood right next to me. His hand slipped into mine, grabbing the knife out. "Move over, Bella, let a professional do this."

"Professional my ass! Fine mister hot shot cardio doctor..." I stepped away. "...cut away."

"Thank you, Bella."

"No problem. Let me give you some space," I smirked, placing my hands on the counter. Using all the strength I had I hoisted myself up onto the counter top.

I crossed my legs high above my knee, unlike the "proper way" at my ankles. My skirt hiked up just enough for a glimpse of my brand new midnight blue garter belt to show.

I leaned over, grabbing a slice of cucumber off the cutting board, catching the attention of Edward. When I sat back up his eyes wandered from mine down my chest, to my legs. His eyes caught the glimpse of the garter belt and he growled.

Growled!

"Emmett, why don't you help me set the table?" Rosalie asked patting Emmett's shoulder.

"Of course honey." He looked up at Rosalie. "Anything for you."

She smiled and walked away. Emmett turned to Edward and I as he took the last swig of his beer and rolled his eyes. We laughed.

"Jasper, help me take this stuff to the table." Alice picked up the bowl of pasta. She gestured to the plate of garlic bread on the counter.

"Of course, darlin'." He picked up the plate and followed Alice out of the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone.

"Hurry up with the salad you guys. We'll meet you in the dinning room," Alice chimed as she fluttered out of the kitchen.

Alone in the kitchen. I gulped as I heard Edward set the knife down on the cutting board.

"Bella," Edward groaned his voice deep and alluring.

I felt his hand ghost over the knee that was crossed over my leg. Slowly, he separated my legs apart, his fingers trailing up the inside of my skirt.

"Edward, don't, please. Don't start anything you can't finish," I pleaded looking him deep in the eyes.

Edward's eyes were the window to his soul, to his feelings. He was a great liar, but one look in his eyes and you could tell he was lying, at least I could.

But his eyes right now were a deep shade of green. They were full of lust, want, desire, hunger.

"Who said anything about not being able to finish?" His finger hooked the inside of my panties.

"Edward," I warned as his finger toyed with the offending piece of material that stood between me and his glorious fingers.

"What, Bella?" His free hand trailed up my leg, tugging my blouse out of the waist band of my skirt. Slowly he worked at each button, the material of my silk blouse coming undone with each movement.

"Don't do this not now, not here. You know just as well as I do that if we don't show face in a few minutes your sister will come find us..." I reached out grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling his body closer to mine. I used my other free hand to trail down his chest, letting my fingers tickle his straining erection. "...and as much as I want this-"

"Tut tut, Bella, where's your sense of adventure?" he smirked.

"With my dignity and pride."

"Well, lucky for you I just happen to be good with my hands." His fingers slipped under my panties.

He immediately went to work, his finger massaging the inside of my folds, working their way up to my clit.

"Edward, please..." I moaned. I gripped my hands tighter on his collar pulling his face, his lips to mine.

I needed to feel his lips against mine.

I needed to feel his body up against mine.

"What, Bella?" He mumbled against my lips. His lips broke away from mine descending up my jaw to my ear. "What do you want?"

"I, I, god please," I trembled.

"With pleasure." Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell he had a mischievous grin on.

His fingers left their position only to move up higher hooking themselves at the top of my panties. He pulled down and my panties slid down my legs. He continued to guide them down, only to stuff them into his pocket.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Only what you asked me to, love."

His hands rested on my thighs pushing my skirt up towards my waist. I felt his lips touch the skin on the inside my thigh. My fingers wound themselves into his hair guiding him closer and closer to what I needed.

I could feel his tongue flick up and down, left and right, swirling around my dripping wet cunt.

A soft moan escaped from my lips as my head fell back in pleasure. My body quivered with desire.

God the man was talented.

His fingers joined in, pumping in and out, fast then slow teasing me. It was like a cat and mouse game. He would give a little and take a little. Never letting things get boring or predictable.

"Edward...god...please."

His teeth nipped at my swollen nub.

"What do you want, Bella?" He looked up at me his fingers still pumping in and out, his thumb working its magic against my clit.

"Ungh..." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. It hadn't been twenty-four hours since our last rendezvous and my body was already aching for him, yearning for his every touch.

"I wanna hear you say it." He picked up his pace. I could feel my walls clench around his fingers.

He smirked, he could feel it too. Pulling my head up I looked at his face. He was amused, that ridiculous smirk on his face. His eyes glued to my body as it responded to his. He could feel I was close.

The thrusts of his fingers became longer, more drawn out and slower.

"I wanna hear you say it." Leaning in his tongue swept across my folds, swirling around.

"God, Edward, make me cum. I need to, I need to feel that high," I moaned.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his body up towards me. My lips crashed on his in a frenzied hunger. I could taste my juices against his lips. I took his bottom lip in between mine sucking on it roughly.

He pulled away, his breathing heavy and smiled.

"Please..." I begged tugging at his collar once more.

He didn't say a word. Giving me a quick wink and a smile he brought his lips back down, taking his time leaving a trail of kisses along my exposed skin. Meanwhile his fingers curled inwards, reaching and teasing that spot that sent me reeling, the spot Mike could never find, even if he did look for it.

My body trembled, my breathing was staggered, my heart was beating at an abnormal pace. I was close. I was teetering on the edge with each thrust.

"Come on, Bella, let go. Let go fo-"

"Bella, Edward what's the hold up?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen.

Immediately I lost all bodily contact with Edward. I felt detached, like a part of me had been ripped out. I should've known something like this would happen.

"I, um, erm..." I scrambled to get the buttons of my blouse buttoned and my skirt smoothed out.

"Where's Edward?"

"Sorry, I dropped the knife." Edward stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Well hurry up, the food's getting cold and Emmett is hungry." Alice turned around and walked out.

I looked over at Edward who was smirking.

"Wipe that damned smirk off your face, Cullen. That is not cool." I slipped off the counter and finished buttoning up my blouse. "Give me my panties back!" I hissed grabbing at his pants pockets. He took a step back and laughed.

"Nope, you just got panty jacked, Bella."

Edward ran his hand through is hair and grabbed the salad bowl.

"You missed a couple buttons sweets." He winked at me and walked out of the kitchen.

I looked down, sure enough I missed a button.

Edward Cullen was once again right.

I had a feeling this was about to be a long night.

* * *

Dinner was over and we were all sitting around the table talking and drinking. Emmett was giving his best wine connoisseur impression, swirling his glass around, smelling it occasionally.

"Oh so get this, guys," Alice gushed setting her wine glass on the table. She placed her hand on Jasper's leg, whom she was currently snuggled up against. "We were at the boutique this afternoon and you should've seen the color blush on Bella's face! I think we reached a new color."

"Oh what is it this time? What'd Bella do?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Oh it was a nice shade of deep red, maybe a crimson color wouldn't you say, Rose?" Alice glanced across the table at Rosalie.

"Yeah I would say, and it wasn't so much of what Bella did."

"Then what happened? I mean if Bella didn't fall or trip on anything what's the point in the story?" Emmett picked up his wine glass again.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other then at me and laughed.

"Mike was sending Bella dirty text messages!" Alice blurted out.

"ALICE!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with shock that she brought it up.

I glanced over at Edward, who was nearly choking on the wine he was drinking.

"Oh, Bella is getting down and dirty via text messaging," Emmett teased me.

Why did they have to bring this up?

"So, Newt was sending you dirty text messages eh?" Edward asked curiously, his eyebrows raised the damn crooked smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, he was. You should've seen her face, Edward, it was priceless. Then she would secretly respond back...a goofy grin plastered on her face. I wish I took a picture of it." Alice smiled as she continued to tell the story of my supposed "Mike dirty texting".

"Well, I give it up to Mike. Didn't think the guy had it in him. Doesn't strike me as a dirty texter," Jasper said pulling Alice tighter into his arms.

"Guys..." I looked around the table at my friends who were all laughing at "Mike's" expense.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop." Emmett returned to his wine.

As my friends continued their conversations Edward leaned in closer to me.

"So...I made you blush?" He whispered into my ear, placing his hand on my knee. "I assume those text messages really weren't from the Newt." His hand started to brush farther up my leg pushing the hem of my skirt up.

"Maybe." I casually dropped my hand under the table and placed it over his stopping its climb. "Maybe not, maybe Mike really sent me dirty text messages."

"I think not. Mike wouldn't send you messages telling you how he wants to fuck you six ways from Sunday."

I choked on the wine that I was currently drinking.

"Whoa, Bella you alright there?" Jasper asked sitting up in his seat.

"Yeah, fine." I sat up in my seat, glancing over at Edward, who was silently laughing to himself.

"You're a bit flushed, Bella," Edward smirked taking a drink from his wine glass.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" I asked fanning myself with my hand.

Damn Edward Cullen.

Damn Edward Cullen and his wooing ways.

"It's just you, Bella," Emmett said, a smile growing on his face. "Or maybe it's just Mike sending you dirty text messages again."

I really needed to get out of here.

* * *

**So a bit more insight into the relationship of Edward and Bella for y'all. **

**Don't forget to check out the nominations for the Bellie Awards over at thecatt(dot)net…along with the Indies. Voting starts the 8****th**** and well, what'd you know…Nine Months is nominated. Check out the other fics that are nominated and don't forget to vote! Linkage is on the profile! And today is the last day to vote for the Pirate Talking Contest, head over to the Fournication Foundation Profile (linkage on the profile) to vote.**

**Oh and speaking of voting and such…don't forget to check out my entry for the Age of Edward contest, Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. Voting should be coming up soon.  
**

**A HUGE thanks to Nostalgicmiss and Miztrezboo for pushing me along on this chapter and holding my hand when I needed it. Even if it was adding a few things here and there. I appreciate it ladies…**

**See you next Friday!  
**

**Oh and don't forget to review…reviews equals teasers…**


	4. Friday: Eight Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...never will**

**Happy For Better, For Worse Friday!**

**

* * *

**

"For I never knew the art of making love,  
Though my heart aches with love for you.  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by.  
A chance that you might love me too.  
You give your hand to me,  
And then you say, "Goodbye."  
I watched you walk away,  
Beside the lucky guy  
Oh, you'll never ever know  
The one who loved you so.  
Well, you don't know me..."  
- "You Don't Know Me" by Michael Buble

* * *

**Friday, eight days to go.**

"Miss Swan, so lovely to see you again today. Although, I wish it were under different circumstances, still a pleasure," Dr. Wilder, the Emergency Room resident, said with a smile.

Here I was sitting in the Emergency Room of the hospital, embarrassed at the fact that I was here, again. It had been awhile since I was here. I think the last time being when Mike decided that we needed to go horse back riding in central park. I wasn't paying attention and smacked my head against a tree branch. I ended up with six stitches across my forehead, that I still had the faint scar from.

"Afternoon, Dr. Wilder, it's been awhile. I think I might've broken a new record," I laughed, thinking about all the times I've spent in the Emergency Room. Dr. Wilder and I were a pretty good terms.

"I think you might have, alright." He turned to one of the interns standing in the room. "Go ahead, present."

"Um, Miss Isabel-" she started, her voice shaky, but she was interrupted by someone throwing the curtain that was surrounding the small hospital bed I was sitting on.

"Good God, Bella, can't stay out of the ER for more than two months?" Edward exclaimed, pushing the curtain shut again. He walked over to my side, his cheeks were flushed. He rushed from wherever he was in the hospital to get here.

"Dr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise. You usually don't come down here very often unless there's a heart that needs tending," Dr. Wilder chuckled.

"Yeah, _Doctor_ Cullen, what a pleasant surprise indeed." My eyes shifted towards him and he smiled. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"Well, when you called me frantic about your toe I figured I'd meet you down here. Supervise and everything." He glanced over to the intern that was presenting when came bursting in. "Continue doctor..." His voice trailed off as he searched for her name.

"Stevens, sir. I scrubbed in on that piggy back surgery you did last week," she replied.

"Oh yes of course, well continue with what you were doing. Pretend I'm not even here," Edward said, taking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Right, Miss Isabella Swan-"

"She prefers Bella," Edward interrupted.

I glanced over at him. "Edward..."

"Sorry, Dr. Stevens, I'll shut up right now."

She smiled and continued. "Miss _Bella_ Swan, twenty-five year old female, came into the ER forty-five minutes ago complaining with pain in her right foot. She claims to have dropped a remote on-"

Edward broke into a fit of laughter. "Wait, wait, wait, Bella you said you dropped something on it."

"I did."

"You dropped a remote on your foot? A remote? Bella, only you could hurt you toe by dropping a remote on it."

"It was Mike's ridiculous multi-purpose, it works for everything, huge ass remote. You know the one, Edward. _You_ helped him pick it out a few months ago when we got the plasma screen."

"Right."

"Dr. Cullen are you going to control your outbursts are can Dr. Stevens continue doing her job?" Dr. Wilder asked his voice stern and annoyed.

"I'll be quiet, Dr. Wilder." He turned to Dr. Stevens. "Again, I'm terribly sorry. You were saying…"

"Uh, um…" Dr. Stevens looked down at my chart. "Patient claims to have dropped a remote on her foot."

"Very good, Dr. Stevens, and what do you suggest we do as a course of action?" Dr. Wilder asked.

"Proceed with x-rays to further decide if there is a fracture," she said her voice uncertain.

"Very good, Dr. Stevens, if you'll escort Miss Swan up to radiology let's try to get her out of here as soon as possible." Dr. Wilder walked away

"I'll be right back, Miss Swan. Let me call radiology, tell them we're coming up and get you a wheelchair." Dr. Stevens left, leaving Edward sitting next to me.

He hopped off the bed and walked over to where my foot was propped up.

"Does this hurt, Bella?" His fingers gently pressed against the top of my foot applying pressure on the purple bruise forming.

"A little." I winced.

His fingers dancing along the tips of my toes. "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah."

"Wiggle your toes."

"It hurts," I said, moving a few of my toes slightly.

"Eh, I don't think you broke anything. You probably just bruised it badly. Keep it elevated and iced."

"Then why did you tell me to come all the way over here? You could've just asked me all of those things over the phone?"

He smirked. "Would it be too bold if I said I wanted to see you?"

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true. You left Alice and Jasper's last night so quickly I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I wanted to see you."

"So you made me come all the way down here to see me? Jesus Edward, if it was that serious all you had to do was ask."

"Eh, that's too easy. Besides that would be too forward," he chuckled. "So, tell me Bella. You dropped a remote on your foot, yes?"

"I did."

"But, I find it hard to believe, well maybe not, but still your foot turned all black and blue from the Newt's multipurpose remote? Come on, Bella, what else happened? I know you didn't just drop the remote on you foot for shits and giggles. What happened?"

I blushed.

I took a deep breath. "I was in the middle of cleaning up the house, juggling all sorts of cleaning supplies, I was getting ready to mop the floor, all while trying to carry on a conversation with Mama Newt…"

"Okay."

"Well I picked the remote up off the floor at the same time I was attempting to balance the phone on my shoulder so I could have free use of my hands. One thing lead to another and next thing I knew the remote fell out of my hands landing on my foot. Which caught me off guard, leading to me dropping the bucket full of water down on my foot, water tipped over, it was a mess, Edward."

Edward started to laugh again, his hands clutching to his sides.

"Edward! It's not funny, I was really afraid that I broke my foot."

"Because you dropped a bucket of water on it," Edward exclaimed just as Dr. Stevens pushed the curtain back a wheelchair in her hands.

"You ready to go, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, let's go." I looked across at Edward. "Edward, will you help me?"

"Of course, Bella." He helped me up and into the chair.

* * *

"So what's the diagnosis, Miss Swan?" Edward crooned scaring me as I checked out at the desk.

"It's not broken."

"Ah, I told you."

I grabbed the crutches leaning against the counter and struggled to get myself situated.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Edward grabbed my jacket off the counter and took the crutches from my hand, setting them back against the counter. He helped me slip my jacket on, guiding my crutches underneath my arms.

"Dr. Wilder said to try and stay off of it has much as possible, keep it elevated and iced. He said I should be fine in a couple of days. He didn't even bother scheduling a follow-up appointment with me, only if things get worse."

"I'll keep an eye on it," Edward said with a smile. "Listen, I'm off right now and I was just about to head out. Why don't we grab a cab and head back to your place, we could order take out from that Chinese place you like around the block."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Edward."

"Why? What did I do? Do you think I'm going to take advantage of you while you're indisposed?"

"Exactly! Besides, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Right, says the girl who came into the ER with a bruised foot because she dropped the remote on it."

"I only came in because _you_ told me to!" I huffed, heading out the door.

"Awe, where you going so quickly? Let's share a cab. I want to make sure you get home safely. I promise if you don't want me to stay I'll leave as soon as you get settled."

"Can we stop and get something on the way home?" I asked, looking up at him, his eyes were pleading with mine. He knew, that I knew, there was no way I was going to tell him no.

"Whatever you want, Bella."

"Fine, let's go. You're paying for dinner and the cab." I started to hobble out the door of the hospital.

"Deal, Bella, come on let's get you home."

* * *

"Made In Heaven Cakes?" Edward asked as he helped me out of the cab.

"Made In Heaven Cakes." I stated, walking towards the bakery. "This is where I'm getting my wedding cake from and I have a craving for the red velvet cake. Come on, Cullen."

The bells on the door jingled as Edward opened the door motioning for me to step inside.

"Hi, welcome to Made In Heaven Cakes, how can I help you?" The lady behind the counter greeted us as we walked in.

"Yes actually." I balanced myself on one foot as I rested the crutches against the counter. I brushed a piece of hair back. "I'm getting married next week-"

"Oh. My. God. I love your ring!" she exclaimed, practically leaping over the counter as she grabbed my hands to further examine the ring on my finger. The girl looked up at me and then over at Edward. "You did a great job picking out the ring sir, it's beautiful."

Edward smiled. "Oh tha-"

"Actually he's not my fiancé-" I pulled my hand back. "-just my best friend, no relationship between us, at all…never." I said sternly. A look of sadness washed over Edward's face. He retreated from my side and wandered around the shop glancing into the pastry case.

"Oh, my mistake. I assumed, you mentioned wedding, I saw the ring, and you two came in together. I assumed, I, I'm sorry."

"It's quite-"

"What's all the commotion out here?" Carmen, the bakery owner said as she walked out from the back. Her face lit up when she saw me. "Signorina, Bella!" She exclaimed in her thick Italian accent.

"Aunt Carmen, it's nothing, I just, I-"

"Lauren hush, your Uncle Eleazar needs help in the back rolling out the fondant for the wedding cake he's making, go." Carmen pushed Lauren, who I was guessing was her niece, to the back. "Forgive her, she's trouble. What brings you into the shop dear? And where's your mother-in-law, it's not often that I see you without her."

I smiled and glanced over at Edward. He looked up and I motioned for him to come over.

"She was no trouble, I was actually looking for some of the red velvet cake I tried when we came for tasting. I've been craving it for weeks and haven't been able to come in and get some."

"Oh, of course, dear. I actually just iced a cake a few minutes ago."

Edward stood at my side and smiled.

"Oh, and who is this?" Carmen said, eying Edward. "Is this the infamous Mikey that mother-in-law of yours is always ranting about? I can see why you're marrying him, he's a looker."

Edward scoffed at the mention of Mike.

"No, Carmen," I chuckled, looping my arm through Edward's, he pulled away. "This is Edward Cullen, one of my best friends."

"Oh..." Carmen whispered. "Well then, I won't hold the two of you up, just the red velvet cake?"

"Did you want anything, Edward?" I asked curiously.

"No," he answered plainly.

I smiled curtly. "Just the red velvet please."

"One red velvet cake slice, coming right up." Carmen disappeared into the back.

"What is your problem, Edward?" I snapped, pulling my arm out of his.

"Nothing, let's just get your cake and head out."

"Edw-"

"Alright, one red velvet cake for you," Carmen said, walking out a box in her hands.

"Thank you, Carmen." I took the box from her, paid for the cake.

We walked out of the shop in complete silence. It wasn't a comfortable silence either, it was that awkward "I don't know what to say to you, I'm hurt" kind of silence, the kind that I would be stupid to break.

Edward walked to the side of the curb and hailed a cab. The yellow staple car of New York City pulled right up to the curb.

"Let's go get you some food," Edward said as his hand clinched around the metal door handle opening it. He gestured for me to get in, grabbing the cake box from my hands.

"Made In Heaven cakes, eh?" The middle aged cab driver asked as I slid into the cab.

"Yeah," I said plainly, a bit disgusted at the face the cab driver got when he saw me. Not to mention the horrid smell of pipe tobacco, mixed with the sent of people and sweat.

"I hear they make amazing wedding cakes."

Edward slipped into the cab and shut the door.

"They do, that's where I'm getting my cake," I replied with a smile. "Their red velvet cake is to die for."

The cab driver faced forward and glanced up in his rear view mirror at Edward and I. Edward had casually draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close to his body. The cake box rested on his lap, his hand and found mine, our fingers intertwined.

"Oh, I didn't realize," the cab driver smirked. "Congratulations you two, you make a beautiful couple."

I blushed.

_Not this again. _

"We're not getting married," Edward spat, letting the grip on my hand go.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought, you were both together, you look so, you know what I'm sorry," he stuttered.

"It's alright," I sighed. "We get that a lot."

"Well, I'm sure it's a common mist-"

"Listen, can we just get going?" Edward said a bit irritated. What is his problem?

"Um, sure thing man, where to?"

"Twelfth and Fourth street please?"

"Sure thing," The cab driver said, pulling out onto the street.

Edward looked over at me. "We'll just go to your house, we can drop off the cake and I'll run down and grab the food or you can come with."

"That's fine, I guess."

* * *

"So I've got all your favorites, Bella," Edward said, setting down a box of white take out boxes on the coffee table. The smell of dumplings, chow mein, sweet and sour pork, orange chicken, BBQ chicken filled the hair.

"Is that orange chicken?" I picked up a take out box opening it, looking for the orange chicken.

"It is." He picked up another box and handed it to me. "Here's the chicken, love." A pair of chopsticks appeared in his hands, holding them out towards me to take.

"Thanks, Edward."

"How's your foot doing?" His fingers pressed against the tenderness of my skin.

"It's still a bit tender, but it doesn't hurt as much."

"Okay, keep icing it." He picked up another take out box and started eating.

We ate in silence. Casually picking at each other's take out box we had in our hands.

"So..." Edward whispered picking the last dumpling out of the box in my hand.

"Hey! What if I wanted that?!"

He stuffed it in his mouth and smiled. "Want what?"

"Jerk!" I pushed him knocking him back on the couch.

"What? What did I do?" He smirked setting the take out box down.

"You stole my dumpling!"

Edward reached out taking the take out box and setting it down on the table next to is.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know you were going to eat that," he flirted. I saw that hunger look in his eyes.

"Edward." I looked at him knowing that if I didn't stop this now, I knew exactly where it as going.

"Yes, Bella?" His fingers reached out brushing my hair away from my shoulder exposing the small sliver of skin beneath it. His body leaned in closer to mine.

"Edward."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, his tongue darting across his lower lip.

_God, that was so sexy.  
_  
But for some reason I couldn't help but notice the complete one-eighty his emotions did. Just a little over an hour ago he was angry and bitter Edward, now he was hot and horny Edward.

Hot and Cold.

Cold and Hot.

"Edward." I pushed him away.

"What?" He whimpered, looking a bit annoyed.

"What is going on with you today? One minute you're hot, the next you're cold, then you're hot again."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's nothing, Bella, just forget about it."

"It's not _nothing_, what is up? Did I do something? Did something happen today at the hospital?"

"Bella, it's nothing can we just drop it?" He leaned over and picked up his food from the coffee table.

And hello, angry and bitter, Edward.

"See, there you go again. The hot and cold vibes you're giving me. What is wrong?" I took the take out box out of his hand and he groaned.

"Bella, I don't want to get into it."

"Why not? We tell each other everything, Edward. What can be so bad that you and I quote 'don't want to get into' end quote?"

He closed his eyes tight and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was irritated. Edward Cullen only pinched the bridge of his nose when he was stressed out or irritated. In this case I think he was stressed out.

He opened his eyes and looked me straight in the eyes. "You promise not to get upset?"

"Promise."

He grabbed his take out box out of my hands, setting it back down on the table again. Taking my hands in his he sighed.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this nicely so I'm just going to say it. Why did you get so defensive earlier when the girl at the bakery thought we were engaged, then again in the cab? It's like you're ashamed of me."

This is why he was playing the hot and cold game with me?

Because of the little game of house he wanted to play I wouldn't play.

"I'm not ashamed of you. You're Edward Cullen, renowned cardiothoracic surgeon. I have nothing to be ashamed of, but we're not engaged, Edward. I'm engaged to Mike. If Carmen, the owner of the bakery, mentioned something to Mama Newt do you realize what would happen?"

"And the cab driver?"

"You pissed me off the way you brushed me off in the bakery, I wasn't about to play nice."

"Is it that bad of an idea to think of me as your fiancé? Is that a bad idea?"

"Yeah, it is because you're not my fiancé, Edward," I spat.

"You never even game the chance to prove to you that I had that kind of potential," he admitted, starting to raise his voice.

"You _had_ your chance. You were always scampering around with other women, Edward."

"And you weren't off with other men? God, Bella, you always talk about how time isn't on our side, but have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you _never_ gave time a chance to be on our side?" he asked.

My heart dropped.

Was he right?

He couldn't be.

"What are you talking about, Edward? I gave you every chance in the world, but you never took it."

"Never took it? Bella, you said it yourself _that_ night, I was always with someone when you weren't and vice versa. But think about it, when was the last time I had a steady relationship? Tell me, Bella, when?"

I thought about it. Surely there was someone, there was always someone with Edward. He was never alone for very long. Or at least I thought that's how it was.

"There's always someone, Edward, always with you. What are you trying to tell me?"

"What am I trying to tell you, Bella?" he laughed. "I'm trying to tell you that I've given you a year and a half of my time for what, nothing? You don't care about us enough to give me anything back."

" I pulled my hands out of his. "I care about you, Edward. You're crazy to think for one second that I don't care about you."

"You don't care; do you know why I think you don't care?"

"No, I don't have a clue, Edward! Please, enlighten me." I was pissed off. How could he think I didn't care? I was risking everything I had with Mike to be with him, I was cheating on my fiancé with him.

Cheating.

And that's when it hit me.

That's when I realized what I was doing.

The past year and a half the itch scratching, the wining and dining, the laughs, the smiles...cheating.

"You don't care because you traipse around the city wearing the mask; you sit there acting like someone you're not. You don't care because while I'm giving you everything I have, everything you need, you run to him, you always run to him. It's always him, what does he have that I can't give you? Give me a chance to show you, Bella, let me show you!" Edward yelled. His fists were balling up, his hands started to shake. He was upset.

No, upset didn't even cover it.

"I love him, Edward I can't just up and leave him. I can't do that to him, it's not right," I huffed. Nothing was right. There was nothing right about what Edward and I were doing, nothing at all. "Besides you're the one after me because I'm unattainable. Isn't that what guys do? Go after the chase, it's the love of the chase, Edward that's what it is."

"See that-" He pointed at me. "_-that _right there, your accusations of this chase is why I tell you that you don't care. Obviously you're too deep into whatever life you're living to notice what's standing right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Bella, I could care less about the chase. If I wanted a chase I would get a chase. I want you, I've always wanted you, but like you said time was never on our side. I made time for you; you never made time for me. I was just Edward, nobody special, just Edward."

"That's ridiculous, Edward. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Bella, trust me. I know what I'm talking about. You act like I'm just going to always be here for you. One day, Bella, one day...I just-"

"You just what, Edward? Huh? You think I'm going to need you? You still are just going on in your words, attempting to prove some shitty point."

"Well, what I was going to say before you so rudely cut me off, was that maybe one day, I just won't be here for you, Bella," he stated sternly.

"You still don't know what you're talking about, Edward!" I screamed at him.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" he scoffed. "Fine, if I don't know what I'm talking about then tell me, tell me the truth, Bella. Are you happy? Really, truly happy."

Was I?

Was I happy?

Of course not.

I was marrying someone I loved, but didn't love whole heartily. I was marrying someone for the comfort, for the money, versus for love.

"Well..."

"Exactly, you're not genuinely happy, Bella."

"Don't tell me how I feel, Edward."

"Then tell me, flat out, tell me you're happy. Tell me that you wake up in the morning ready to start the day, happy."

"I, uh, I--" I stuttered. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even put on that happy smile and lie to him.

I couldn't lie.

I wasn't happy.

I was only happy with him, but I couldn't be happy with Edward.

I could only be happy with Mike.

"Bella, no one should go through life doing something they're being forced to do. Like the wedding, I can tell it's too over the top for you, but you're doing it to make someone else happy. It's what you do, you're a people pleaser. You do things to please people."

I couldn't bring myself to even comprehend everything Edward had just told me.

I began to open my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. How could he say that? He didn't mean it.

"How could you say something like that to me, Edward? How could you? I'm not being forced to do anything I don't want to do."

"Stop lying to yourself, Bella, stop it right now, this instant."

"No, you stop it. You know what? Just go, I'm tired of you telling me that I'm not happy. I'm tired of you trying to put me down. Just go, I don't want to see you right now. Get out!" I cried, pointing to the door with a shaking hand.

He gasped. "Bella, you don't mean that, you promised, I'm sorry. I took it too far. I didn't mean any of it. I'm just upset, angry. Please just don't-"

"No," I said sternly. "Get out. This is that hot and cold attitude I'm talking about. I'm tired of it. Go, leave."

"Bella," he called out as I started ushering him out of the room. My arms struggling to push him out of the house as he fought back.

"Edward, just go. Please, go," I yelled once more, choking back tears of rage.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You promised me you wouldn't get upset, you promised," he pleaded.

"That was before you told me that I didn't care about you, Edward. Before you told me that I was being forced to do things I didn't want to do!" I yelled my voice echoed through the walls.

I was fighting back the urge to cry. As much as this was hurting me, hurting me to tell him to get out, when I needed him, I couldn't let him see me cry.

We reached the front door. Edward sighed turning around to open the door. His hand curled around the metal handle as he began to turn it, the abruptly stopped. He turned around on his heels.

"Bella, just know that time will always be on our side, if you let it." His hands cupped the sides of my face as he took a deep breath. His eyes slid closed.

"God, Bella," he whispered.

With his eyes still closed he leaned down and kissed me. His lips met mine in a chaste kiss, lingering just a bit longer than needed. Turning around he opened the door, shut it and left.

He walked right out the door.

My knees gave in and I collapsed down on the cold hardwood floors. My insides were twisting and turning, it was getting harder to breathe.

And the tears...

The tears I was fighting back fell, fell at an alarming rate down my cheeks.

Edward put himself out there.

Exposed it all to me.

Gave me a chance to take his hand and runaway.

And what did I do?

Yelled at him, threw his words in his face and threw him out.

What have I done?

* * *

**What have you done Bella?**

**A lot of you are wondering why Bella has her head up her ass and can't see that Edward is just as good of a man for her as Mike could be...well, she's just stupid, ignorant and doesn't know any better. Plain and simple...hahaha :D**

**The Twific Indie Award voting has BEGUN! Go, vote for the under recognized writers and stories. Nine Months In The Making is nominated for Best Original Character WIP, along with a few lovely gems by Miztrezboo and Socks For Sex bye Goldentemptress and Nostalgicmiss is nominated for quite a few caterogries. Along with Fiberkitty and Mischief-Maker1 both have fics nominated in the "Best Indie Story by Author we Know and Love". Go support the fandom and VOTE!!! NOW! www(dot)theindietwificaward(com)**

**Clipped Wings and Inked Armor by hunterhunting...have you read it? You should. It has Inkward who loves cupcakes...and I mean LOVES. Plus it has an appearance by a very lovely Inksper..because that's what I'm going to call him..go read it! It's amazing! (Miz here.. I made her read it! ITS SO GOOD! Go .. run!! and if your STILL looking for something new, Picture Windows by Nerac LOVE IT)**

**Until next Friday!**

**Oh and a HUGE thanks to my cher ami for taking the time and posting this, because my internet sucks and yes...boo on vonage! :P**


	5. Saturday: Seven Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will**

**

* * *

**

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"  
- What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

* * *

**  
Saturday, seven days and counting.**

The annoying ringing of my phone pierced the silence in my room. I decided to let it just ring, whoever it was could wait. The obnoxious ringing stopped for a minute before starting up again.

I rolled over in my bed and groaned. Reaching over to the nightstand was I grabbed my phone looking at the caller I.D.

_Mama Newt._

"What now?" I moaned throwing a pillow over my head, the sun peeking through the sheer curtains covering the French doors in the room.  
_  
Note to self: Tequila, tears and sadness are not a good mixture._

"Hello," I answered my voice was scratchy, my throat was dry. I needed something to drink.

"Oh God, Bella you sound horrendous, like you got run over by a semi." I groaned at the sound of her voice. She needed to quiet down. "Good God, are you hung over?" Mama Newt's voice carried over the phone. The perky squeal of her voice was making my head throb even more.

"Um..." I rubbed my eyes wiping the sleep out. _Why did I drink last night?_

"You should know to be more responsible than that, Bella. You have your bridal shower in two hours at the country club remember?"

Bridal Shower.

Country Club.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"Isabella! Your choice in language is not flattering."

_God, I hated this woman_.

"So sorry, mother." I rolled my eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked. I could see her now, her perfectly manicured hand resting on her perfectly pressed wool dress suit clad hip, her matching Jimmy Choo stilettos tapping against the hard marble floors.

"It was a long day yesterday."

Long didn't even begin to cover it.

In a matter of one afternoon, I managed to bruise my foot with a remote, get whiplash from Edward's constant emotion changes and well then at which point piss him off and throw him out of the house.

"That is no excuse, Isabella. I expected better from you."

So did I.

"I'm sorry. It's just with going to the ER-"

"ER," she interrupted. Her voice was getting higher and higher. "What were _you _doing in the ER?!"

"I bruised my foot," I shamefully admitted. The more I thought about it the more it sounded stupider. "Remember I was on the phone with you yesterday afternoon talking about seating charts or something?" _And you told me again that my language was not appropriate for a young lady._ "Then I had to hang up on you?"

I shouldn't have gone in, but no Edward wanted me to.

"You don't have some horrendous brace or anything do you? Because that would be a nightmare. How could you do something like that, Bella?"

How could I do something like that? I'll tell you how. I was trying to keep the house clean, like a good wife should, meanwhile listening to you badger me about the wedding. One thing led to another...

"No, mother its fine. It's just bruised. I'm supposed to try and keep in elevated and iced. It should be fine by next Saturday," I gulped. The mention of next Saturday was causing me to get a bit nervous.

"Well that was extremely irresponsible of you," she scolded. "I'm disappointed. Your friends are meeting you at the house right?"

"Yeah, Alice and Rosalie are meeting me here. I should probably call them. We're probably just going to catch a cab together."

"Nonsense! I'm call the car company and having them pick you up in an hour and a half. I thought I told you to get a car to take you."

"I didn't think it was necessary. We're perfectly fine taking a cab."

"But you're going to the club. I refuse to see my daughter-in-law arrive to her bridal shower in those offensive yellow cars. You're taking a car."

God, this woman...

"Whatever. I'll see you in two hours. I need to get ready." I didn't even wait for her to say anything before I hung up on her.

A hangover and Mama Newt was not an ideal way to wake up.

I quickly dialed Alice's number.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she chimed, answering the phone.

What was it with everyone around me being so chipper in the morning?

"Eh."

"Eh? Bella it's the day of your bridal shower. You're getting married in a week!" she squealed.

"Alice, I totally forgot about it, I'm on crutches because I dropped a remote on my foot and bruised it, I'm hung over and have a terrible headache. To top it off, Mama Newt called this me just now and scolded me for being irresponsible," I explained.

"You're hung over? Jesus, Bella what did you do last night? Wait you dropped a remote on your foot?" Alice broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, and it was Mama Newt's fault!"

"Aw, don't blame the old bat for _your _clumsiness."

"The hell I won't! I was cleaning the house, juggling things in my arms and talking to her about the stupid seating charts. It was a disaster."

She laughed. "Oh, Bella…"

"Shut up! So, you and Rose need to meet me here in like an hour. Mama Newt is sending a car."

"Oh a car! Exciting! Okay, we'll be there. Oh hey, is it okay if my mom rides with us? She asked me yesterday and I forgot to ask."

Esme Cullen.

Now there's a mother-in-law I wouldn't mind.

"It's fine, Alice. I'll see you guys soon."

I hung up with Alice and headed into the bathroom. I slipped out of the clothes I fell asleep in and stepped into the shower.

As a hot spray of the shower hit my skin, my mind wandered off to last night.

_"I'm trying to tell you that I've given you a year and half of my time for what, nothing? You don't care about enough to give me anything back."_

His words lingered in my mind. They would forever be burned in my memory. They were the reason why I drowned myself in Tequila.

Had he really given me that time he spoke of? I tried to remember the last girlfriend he had.

That night at the pub he broke up with Kate. After that...he played the field a little I was sure. Didn't he?

But the more I thought about it, the more I tried to wrap my mind around the idea, the more and more I realized there was no one else, Kate was the last one. He kept up with appearances. Taking a date to things he needed a date for, like Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, appearances where I couldn't be there with him. Any non-New York socialite event he had to go to, I went with him. Together we took advantage of the free food, the free drinks.

But there was never anyone else.

Holy crap.

He was right. All this time Edward was giving me time. Giving us the chance, but I never realized it. But he couldn't be completely serious about us. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel about that, I was having a hard enough time processing it and it was my damn Bridal shower today. The fact that I was thinking about it at all disturbed me. If Edward was indeed serious about us, it would change everything.

He was Edward Cullen, he was one of my best friends and while I harbored some sort of feelings for him I loved Mike. Even through all of his flaws I still loved him.

Whatever Edward and I had was purely physical, that's what it always was. Purely physical, all about the sex or was it? There was no way Edward could remotely feel the same way Mike felt about me. There was no way he could love me like he did, right? There was no way Edward could give me what Mike has and will provide for me. Edward was just after the chase, after the fact that I was taken.

Although last night Edward said he had gave us time. He had given _us_ a chance, basically leaving the decision up to me. The ball was ideally in my court.

I knew what I had to do.

I would have to take the leap and break things off with Edward sooner than I needed to. It was something I needed to do anyways now that the wedding was getting closer and closer.

I needed to do this for me, for Mike, for my future.

For my sanity.

I finished up my shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around my body, I paused quickly at the sink looking into the mirror sitting above it.

My eyes were bloodshot and blotchy from the tears I shed. The dark circles under my eyes were more evident. I really needed to get some sleep before Mama Newt cursed me for not sleeping.

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair. Maybe after the wedding I should cut it. Mike always said he liked shorter hair, the only reason I was keeping it long was for...

I definitely needed to schedule an appointment with my hair stylist. Maybe some color, some highlights maybe.

Rummaging through my closet I found the dress Mama Newt had specifically bought for today. It was a pretty rose color shade that brought out my signature blush. With a scoop neck, empire waist with a matching belt, and fell down to my knees. She said it was perfect for afternoon lunch in the garden at the country club. She actually instructed me to wear my hair down, which was weird considering she was always pushing the up and out of the face look.

When I finally made it down stairs, which was a feat in its own considering I was hobbling down the stairs with crutches, and into the living room I took one look at it and a few stray tears fell down my cheeks.

"No, you have to be strong," I said out loud, cheering myself on.

I picked up the discarded take out boxes and chopsticks off the coffee table taking them into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen counter though was an empty bottle of Patron and a shot glass. The throbbing feeling in my head returned and I cursed myself for drowning my sorrows in Tequila.

The house phone started to ring and when I glanced at the caller id it said "E. Cullen".

What was Edward doing calling the house? He never called the house. He always called my cell phone. I contemplated picking up the phone, but I couldn't, I didn't want to. Everything he had said to me last night came flooding back in a wave of emotion.

If I was going to be break things off with him I couldn't give him and play the nice card. I had to be stern, I had to be strong.

The machine finally picked it up.

"Hey you've reached Mike and Bella. We're unable to answer the phone right now so please leave your name, number and a brief message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." My voice echoed through the house.

BEEP.

"Bella," Edward said. He sounded upset, worried even. "It's...Edward. Call me, it's-" he paused for a second, breathing heavily into the phone. "-important. I need to talk you. Bye." He hung up and I immediately deleted the message.

It really worried me why Edward called the house. Not to mention the awkward message. Things were really up in the air between me and Edward, especially after last night. I knew he was calling to talk about it. I'm pretty sure he was calling to apologize for the way he acted.

There was a loud knock on the door followed by a "Bella! It's us!!"

Alice.

Have I mentioned how Alice is way too chipper in the morning?

I hobbled over to the door and opened it. There stood Rosalie and Alice, both holding white boxes and smiles on their faces, Esme Cullen standing right behind them.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice said, walking into the house quickly followed by Rosalie.

"Morning, sweetie," Esme said as she walked by me pausing shortly to kiss me cheek.

"Morning, guys."

"Here." Rosalie handed me the box in her hand and I struggled to juggle it while using the crutches to take the pressure on my foot.

"Yes, here." Alice placed her box on top of Rosalie's. "You might want to keep these here at home. Not sure they're appropriate for the country club and Mama Newt's eyes." Alice winked at me.

"Um, thanks?"

"Here hun, let me take those from you." Esme took the boxes out of my hands. "What happened to you?" Her eyes wandered down to my bandaged foot.

"Eh, I had a mishap with a bucket of water and a remote...I lost."

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize you had crutches," Alice said. "Are you okay? You didn't break it did you?"

"No, I just bruised it really bad. I'm to try and keep off of it and ice it periodically."

"You'll be okay by the wedding, right?"

"Yes, Alice, I'll be fine before the wedding." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't the one getting married.

The doorbell rang and Rosalie went to go answer it.

"It's the driver," Rosalie said. "You ready to go, Bella?"

"Um..." I looked around. "My purse and my phone, they're upstai-"

"I'll grab it for you, Bella," Alice chimed, heading up the stairs. A few minutes later she appeared my bag in hand.

"You're a popular girl, Bella." Alice handed me my phone. Five missed calls, two voice mails and seven texts.

I didn't even have to look to know who they were from.

Edward.

Then it was like he knew I was thinking about him because my phone buzzed and lit up.

I pressed the mute button and looked up at the three women looking at me.

"Let's go." In that moment I made the decision that I couldn't talk to Edward. I wouldn't talk to Edward.

Whatever he had to say, had to talk to me about would just make things more complicated.

And frankly, it would have to wait.

I had a bridal shower to get to.

* * *

"Oh, you'll never believe what I heard about Leslie and Marcus Bennett," one of Mama Newt's harpie friends gushed to the circle of women sitting before me.

I swear it was my bridal shower wasn't it? Wasn't a bridal shower supposed to be about the bride? The only thing about this shower that even concerned me was the fact that I chose the cake flavor and I was the reason they were all here.

The only people I invited were Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Everyone else were old harpies from the country club.

But I think what annoyed me the most that while I was standing here off to side bored out of my minds, my best friends were sitting in that very circle of harpies gossiping and drinking sweetened iced tea. Which I could swear tasted like rum.

My phone chimed for the hundredth time this afternoon. When I looked at it, I had a text from Edward.

_Bella, talk to me. I'm sorry, I mean it. I need to talk to you, we need to talk about this._

The whole morning it was like this. Message after message, phone call after phone call, all saying the same thing…

_"I need to talk to you, I'm sorry."_

I sighed.

"Iced tea, Bella?" Esme offered as she held a glass out for me to take.

"Thanks." I took the glass from her and smiled.

"Some party, huh?"

"Oh yeah, some party," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Bella. Soon you'll be just like them." Esme gestured over to the circle of women who were currently laughing.

"I flat-out refuse to be just like them. I loathe my mother in law. Turning into them would be exactly what she wanted."

"That's what they all say, Bella. That is what they all say." Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Come on it won't be _that_ bad."

Casually we walked over to the group of women gossiping over whatever it was the gossiped about.

"Can you believe that he's been sleeping with his tennis instructor?" Mama Newt exclaimed taking a sip of her iced tea causing a rise out of the ladies who were carefully listening to her. She glanced across the circle as Esme and I walked up. "Oh, Isabella, how nice of you to join us."

I politely smiled and took the empty seat next to Alice on a piece of expensive wicker patio furniture. With my crutches leaning against the arm of the chair, my phone sitting in my lap I was prepared for whatever was going to come my way.

"So, Isabella are you ready for the wedding next weekend?" A woman in her mid fifties asked. I want to say it was Mike's second cousin, twice removed maybe?

I smiled. "Of course, I cannot wait. Everything is going to be so perfect."

"I'm glad to hear that, hun," she replied.

My cell phone buzzed again and I looked down and saw Edward was calling me again.

I groaned and rejected the call.

We sat around for a few more hours gossiping, well they sat around for a few more hours gossiping. I just sat around, ignoring Edward's calls and texts, quietly sipping on my iced tea. Which I was now starting to feel a bit light headed because of.

We were getting ready to leave when Mike's Grandma Mimi approached me. Her small, fragile hand grabbed my arm.

"Izzy, sweetie pie." She enveloped me in a hug. The smell of expensive floral French perfume and cold cream tickled my senses. _God that smell is horrid_. "From one woman to another there's nothing to be scared of the night of your wedding."

Oh no, I needed to stop this before she went any farther.

"Grandma Mimi-"

"No," she interrupted. "-you listen, Izzy. You're a beautiful girl. You'll have no problem with..." She leaned in closer to me and whispered, "...the one-eyed Newton."

I nearly had a coronary when she mentioned the "one-eyed Newton" then winked at me.

"I used to bathe my grandson and you'll be pleased he definitely got that Newton gene."

"Oh, um, Grandma Mimi it won't be a problem I've se-"

"You'll be just fine, sweetie." Grandma Mimi patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

Alright.

Nothing says awkward like Grandma Mimi talking about your fiancé's junk.

* * *

"I can't wait for you to come home either, Mike." I pulled the blanket I had wrapped around me tighter and sighed into the phone.

"I should be home sometime around noon. You'll be home right? No wedding stuff?"

"No, I should be home. To my knowledge there is nothing going on except for dinner at Alice and Jasper's."

"Okay, well get some sleep. You sound tired."

"I am tired."

"Then sleep, babe, I'll call you in the morning before I leave. I love you."

"I love you too, Mike," I gulped. For some reason it was a bit hard to tell him that.

Just as I was hanging up the phone the doorbell rang. I glanced up at the clock hanging above the fireplace.

Ten-thirty seven.  
_  
A bit late for a friendly neighborhood visit. _I thought as I got up and hobbled over to the door. My foot was still aching as I took each step towards the door.

I peeked into the peep hole and groaned.

I should've known.

I opened the door and the cool breeze blew into the house, the sound of the rain hitting against the concrete filled the empty void.

Edward Cullen was standing at my door, drenched from head to toe. The cotton of the polo shirt he was wearing clung tightly to his chest outlining every line of his toned chest. The denim of jeans were weighed down from the rain, pulling them down further on his hips, a sliver of skin and a glimpse of his sexy v caught my eye.

He was looking down at his hands when I opened the door. But the moment I flung the door open he looked up, ran a hand through his hair which clung this face.

"Bella," he whispered, taking a deep breath.  
_  
Don't let him get to you, Bella. Just don't. Be strong_.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"I told you I needed to talk to you, Bella."

"Didn't you get the hint that maybe I didn't want to talk to you?" I asked, my voice a bit firm. I needed to stand my ground.

"Bella, don't be like that." He started to take a step forward towards the door but I stopped him holding my hand out.

"I'm not being like anything. Go home, Edward. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Bella, just give me a few minutes then I'll go."

Apparently my plea for him to go home and stay outside didn't work. Edward took it upon himself and pushed his way through my door, past me.

"Oh, go ahead come on in, Edward," I scoffed.

Who the hell did he think he was?

I quickly shut the door and turned around to find Edward Cullen standing there in the middle of my foyer dripping wet.

"So what's so important that you just had to talk to me about?" I shook my head.

"Bella, please hear me out."

Oh no, I wasn't going to fall for this again.

"Last time I did that you told me I wasn't happy. I don't know that I want to hear you out."

Besides, the last time you asked me to "hear you out" I woke up with a hang over and an empty bottle of tequila.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself."

"You ruined that chance last night."

"Bella please..." Edward's hand reached out to touch my elbow. And in the few seconds before I pulled away and his fingers grazed my skin, it was like a thousand watts of electricity coursed up my body from his mere touch.

"Five minutes," I sighed. "You have five minutes and then you're gone."

"Bella, I, you're maki-wait, what the hell are you doing without your crutches, Bella?!" Edward looked down at my bruised foot. "You're supposed to be keeping off of it."

"Edward, shut up. I'm a big girl. I can handle a bit of pain. I'm keeping it iced and elevated when I can. I don't want to carry around those stupid crutches anymore."

"Bella-"

"No, stop trying to go all Doctor Edward on me. You're wasting your precious five minutes of explaining time. Are you gonna explain yourself or are you going to keep badgering me about my foot?"

Edward shook his head, mumbling something softly to himself, before he took a deep breath. The type of deep breaths that you took when something monumental was going to be said.

"You're making a big mistake, Bella."

Not this again.

"Edward," I groaned.

"I said hear me out."

"I'm not going to stand here if you're going to break down and tell me how much you hate Mike. We all know you don't like him."

"It's not about him. This is about you and your happiness, Bella."

"I am happy. Where are you getting off thinking I'm not happy?"

"I know you, Bella. I've seen you genuinely happy."

"You don't kno-"

He cut me off as he grabbed a hold of my hands. "Bella, just give me a chance to explain."

"I don't want to." I tried to pull away from his grasp, but he just held on tighter, laced his fingers in between mine.

"Please..."he pleaded, looking dead at me with those eyes, those bright green eyes that turned my legs to jello every time he looked at me. "Bella..."

I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Fine whatever."

"Bella you're making a big mistake and I'm not saying this from a--" he paused and I could feel the tension in the air. Never once had we ever disclosed what we were, what we were doing. We were just Edward and Bella, two friends who went out and enjoyed each other's company...in more ways than one. "--whatever I am to you, I'm telling you this as your friend. You're not happy. You don't want to do this. You prattle on about how much you hate the lime light, how much you hate the public appearances, the front you have to put up. You're not happy."

"It's a sacrifice I have to make." Did he not get that?

"Make for what? A life you're going to regret?"

"No, a life where I'll be secure and not have to worry about anything. I love Mike. I do, Edward, but with loving Mike comes all the things I hate. Sacrifices-"

"You shouldn't be forced to do things you don't want to do. What has Mike ever sacrificed for you?"

"Nobody is forcing me to do anything. And it's none of your business."

"Bull shit, bull fucking shit." His voice echoed through the hall.

"I'm doing these things on my own accord." I shook my head. "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"Don't do it." The words slipped from his mouth like it was nothing. Like it was nothing for me to just up and cancel my half a million dollar wedding that was a week away. Like it was nothing for me to leave someone I _loved_ for...him.

"It's a little too late for _that, _don't you think?" I retorted

"It's never too late."

"Well in my case, it's too late."

"Bella-"

"No." I looked at him. He was serious; he was really serious about it. "You're telling me I'm making a mistake, that I shouldn't go through with it. But, Genius Edward what am I supposed to do then?"

"Let me take care of you, Bella."

Oh this is what it was about. It was coming down to this now. Edward wanted to take _that_ step with me, a week before for my wedding.

Nice timing Edward. Although, the idea of being with Edward as it flashed through my mind didn't seem all too bad

Edward.

Edward and Bella.

But I couldn't, I had Mike. The timing was once again not right.

"Edward…"

"No listen, what does Mike have that I can't give you, Bella?"

He looked at me waiting for an answer. But I couldn't give him one. Every time I went to open my mouth and say something, nothing came out.

What can Mike give me that Edward can't?

"Exactly, nothing. I have the money, Bella, you know that, money would never be an issue. I wouldn't force you to stay at home and play house. Hell, I could care less about what you do, as long as you're happy doing it. I'll support you one hundred and ten percent. I'll love you like you deserve to be loved, treat you like you deserve to be treated. Do I need to go on, Bella?"

"I love Mike."

What a great way to answer his question, Bella. Edward Cullen is standing right in front of you, telling you that he wants to take care of you, love you and all you can say is "I love Mike". Throw it in his face that he doesn't have you.

"Yes, you may love him but are you in love with him?"

Did I love Mike? Honestly the more I thought about it, the more I was starting to think I was more in love with the idea of Mike, than Mike himself.

"Yes," I lied.

"Liar! I see it in your eyes when you're with him. You don't love him like you...never mind."

"Like I what, Edward?"

"It's nothing." Edward turned his head away from my and pulled his hands out of mine.

"No, we're putting all this shit out on the table, so you're going to tell me. You keep going on and on about how I'm making the wrong decision, that I need to call things off, that you'll be the one to take care of me. For what? For you to sit there and know that you have a girl who's a good lay? Edward, Mike loves me."

"Bella…"

"No, you know what Mike can give me that you can't, Edward? Love, that's what Mike gives me that you can't."

"Bella, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't?" I question.

"Bella, I, I," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It's complicated, but don't you dare for one second think that I can't give you _everything_ and I mean _everything _that Mike gives you."

"What are you trying to say, Edward?"

"What am I trying to say? God, Bella." Edward's eyes locked on mine and took a step forward, I took a step back. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He took a few more steps forward and as I stepped back I realized I was trapped, up against the wall, his prisoner. "Bella." Dipping his head down against my neck I could feel his hot breath against my skin. "Bella, I could give you all of that. The money, the support, the, the...love."

Love.

That's what he was trying to say all along. He loved me, and he wanted what was best for me. How did I not see this all along?

He loved me.

Edward brought his hands up to my face, the tips of his thumbs brushed against the apples of my cheeks. My eyes slid close as his lips neared mine, brushing against them lightly. Every nerve ending in my body ignited with electricity. Deepening the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine. The water from his soaking clothes soaking through mine. This kiss was like different from all the other kisses we had ever shared. It was urgent, yet slow enough at the same time. It was full of passion, of need, of want...of love.

No, I can't love him. As much as I want...no, I can't.

I pulled my lips from his, feeling an ache from this missing contact.

"Wait, Edward, stop. You can't love me."

"I can and I do. I love you, Bella Swan." He leaned into kiss me again but I quickly ducked away.

_I love you, Bella Swan. _The words echoed through my mind like a broken record.

"No, Edward you can't." Tears started to fall down my face with every word I spoke. "It's not supposed to be like this." Edward's thumb brushed across my cheeks wiping the tears I shed because of him. "You're not supposed to love me."

"But I do. I do, Bella. I've loved you for awhile now. I've just been so blind to everything to realize it. You're making a huge mistake, Bella. You can't do this, you can't marry Mike. Don't do this, please."

"Edward, I can't. I love him." _But I love you more._

The moment the words left my mouth Edward stepped back away from me, his hand quickly dropping from my face. He was pulling away from me, defeated.

"Edward."

"I put myself out there. I gave you the time and you threw it away, threw it all away like it meant nothing to you."

"Edward." I took a step towards him, reaching out to grab his arm.

"No, don't." He stepped to the side away from my touch. "I came over here hoping that by telling you that I loved you would make you realize that you love me too."

"Edward but-"

"Stop, I was a fool to think you would love me. Even after all this time." Edward walked away from me, heading straight for the door.

But I couldn't let him leave. He couldn't leave and walk out the door like this.

"Edward," I whispered reaching out for him one last time. My fingers brushed against the skin of his arm and he stopped.

He took a deep breath. "You have clearly made your decision, Bella."

"But-"

"No." His words pierced through my heart. I couldn't let him leave.

With everything I had I gripped my hands around his arm and pulled him towards me. When his body turned towards me, I threw my arms around his neck pulling him down to me and I kissed him. Kissed him with everyone I had, everything I could give him.

If he was going to walk away tonight, walk away from _us_, he would know that while I couldn't give him everything he wanted, I gave him all I had.

When we pulled away our breathing was heavy and staggered.

"Bella, I-"

I closed my eyes. "Edward don't, please?"

He dropped his hands from my shoulders and sighed. "Why even bother?"

Edward walked to the door, wrapping his had around my door knob.

"Do something for me," I called out just before he went to open the door.

"Why should I?" His body slowly turned around.

"Because you love me."

"Don't put that against me."

"Be happy. Move on, find someone you can love," I pleaded. If I was going to live my life with Mike happily, I needed to know that Edward was going to make an effort to be happy, to have a life.

"But I did find someone who I love."

"Edward."

"She just doesn't want me..."

_But I do._

Why did this have to be so hard?

Why couldn't I just let him go?

I had Mike, I didn't need Edward. Yet, everything in my body craved Edward, craved Edward like he was a bad habit.

"Edward."

"I love you, Bella, I always will. Never forget that. I hope life turns out the way you want it to." And just like that he opened the door and walked out of my life.

I saw Edward a bit farther down the sidewalk. His head was hung down, his hands stuffed into his pockets as the rain pelted against him.

I opened my mouth to call out his name, to bring him back, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hurt Mike. Not after everything he's given me. I owed it to Mike to do this.

I sighed.

"I love you too, Edward." A tear fell down my cheek as I whispered those three words into the night. "I'll always love you."

**

* * *

**

**Stupid, stupid Bella! She really needs to pull her head out of her ass right? **

**First round of voting for the Age of Edward contest is up. My entry "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" is included in that first round. You should go vote :D ****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1939261/The_Age_of_Edward**

**Voting over at The Bellies is going on as well.. ****http://www(dot)thecatt(dot)net**

**Support the fandom. :D**

**Oh and don't forget to review! I've been known to hand out teasers…speaking of teasers…come play with us on the thread at twilighted or check out the fornicationstation blog for more teasers and all sorts of yummy things. **

**Until next week!**


	6. Sunday: Six Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own, never have never will. All I own are two, yes two, confirmation receipts for two of three 100 Monkeys shows in LA coming up. Oh and the prospects of going to the third one. :D**

**Sorry guys, I would've had this up a few hours ago, when I woke up, but...I got sucked into youtube looking for the comic con New Moon clips..and..*sigh*For the record, November cannot come any sooner. Holy hell...but now that I can breathe and function..I'm bringing you the next update!**

**

* * *

**

"He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..."  
- _Thinking of You_ by Katy Perry

**

* * *

  
Sunday, six days and counting.**

The sounds of rain hitting against the French doors still echoed through my room when I woke up this morning. It was the same sound that had lulled me to sleep last night.

Last night…

As soon as I was able to compose myself and drag myself back inside the house I was soaking wet, soaking wet and broken. I pulled the clothes off my body and found one of Mike's old sweatshirts from college and curled up in the bed, wanting nothing more than to forget the clusterfuck of emotions that had just occurred.

**Flashback:  
**  
"I love you too, Edward." A tear fell down my cheek as I whispered those three words into the night. "I'll always love you."

He continued walking down the deserted street before stopping at the end of the block. His body turned towards the street, his eyes scanning for a cab.

Coming up in the distance was a cab coming straight towards, right in the direction he needed to go.

Away.

Away from me.

He held his hand up hailing the cab and it came rolling to a stop before him.

He opened the door and glanced towards the direction of my house, of me standing there soaking wet.

I couldn't see the expression on his face. I could only make out the outline of his face as he shook his head when I gave him a small wave. I didn't need to see him to know he was hurt, I had hurt him. Edward gave me all the time he had and I couldn't spare a minute for him to talk.

I had always rambled on about not having time on our sides, but in reality it was just...me.

The whole thing was pitiful, me, standing out in the rain, dripping wet watching the man I love walk out my life. Not to mention the fact that I didn't have enough guts to stop him.

**End of Flashback.**

Rolling over in bed I glanced over at the clock on the night stand. The bright red numbers flashed five-forty five.

I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. I hated mornings. Especially when your body decided that it was time to wake up and you didn't want to.

I reached over to my night stand, grabbing my cell phone and began searching through the contacts. I found the one I was looking for and just as I was about to hit call, I realized I couldn't call him. Not anymore, not after last night.

Last night everything that I knew in my life was gone...changed. I hated him for it, I hated myself for it.

I threw my phone down on the bed and cried.

What have I done?

After a few more hours of sleep I was woken up by the house phone ringing.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella." It was Mike. And for the first time in months a smile came to my face when I heard his voice.

"Mikey."

"Did I wake you up, baby?"

"You did, but its okay. How are you doing?"

"Good, anxious to get back."

"I can't wait for you to get home," I breathed heavily into the phone.

"Well good news then. I'm actually just about to get on the plane. I caught an earlier flight. I'll be home in six hours, Bella."

"And I'll be here, waiting for you to come home."

"Fantastic."

I hung up with Mike and knew exactly what I had to do to get over Edward. I was going to throw everything I had into my relationship with Mike.

The way it should be.

* * *

"Bella?" Mike called out from downstairs.

I took a deep breath. "Upstairs, babe!"

One last look in the mirror and a final fluff of my hair and I deemed myself ready for Operation Sex it up.

I ran into the La Perla store downtown the moment I got off the phone with Mike. Picked out a skimpy hot pink number, because Mike loved me in pink, Edward preferred blue. About eighty percent of my lingerie drawer was some shade of blue. That needed to change.

Now with a pair of black heels, some smoky eye makeup, I was ready. The question is was Mike?

"Bella?" Mike called a he rounded the corner stepping into the room. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and blue button down shirt, matched with a black blazer. A look Edward pulled off so much better.

No Bella, you can't do this. Focus on Mike.

"Mikey, I missed you," I whispered seductively pouting my lower lip a little.

"Bella, I, um," he gulped, his crystal blue eyes scanning my body.

"Welcome home, baby," I cooed, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up graceful, walking towards him putting an extra emphasis on my hip sway, with each step I took.

"This is not what I expected to come home to." Slowly his hands made their way to my body, pulling me into him, gripping tight on my hips.

"Do you not like it? I just wanted to surprise you," I pouted, batting my eyelashes a few times.

"Oh no, baby, I love it. It's just all unexpected."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, Mike; you should know that by now." I placed my hands against his chest pushing him back up against the wall behind him. I needed to do this, I needed to erase whatever memory of Edward I could and Mike was going to help me do it.

"Well then, I think I should take full advantage of this surprise." His lips fell onto mine. The way his lips felt against mine was different, primal even. When I was with Edward he was always so loving and sweet with me. But with Mike, our kisses were so angry and determined.

Mike looked at me for some sign, some clue or idea of what to do next. I was never this forward with Mike, he always initiated the act, and I went along.

I never surprised him in his office or waited for him, like this, to come home from work. Edward always went along with whatever I threw at him, hook, line and sinker. We worked well together, we met in the middle. Whereas with Mike, he met me at ninety-five percent and I put forth the last five percent, which hardly ever benefited me.

I felt his hand reach down my body resting just bellow the curve of my butt and hoisting up onto his hips. Tightening my legs around his waist, I pulled myself up brushing against his already throbbing erection.

Mike stumbled over to the bed, throwing me down the minute his knees hit mattress.

"God, baby, you're so hot," Mike groaned, running his fingers along the outside of my thigh, before reaching for his belt buckle. Quickly he undid the belt and the button to his jeans, sliding them off. "If this is what I'm gonna come home to every night, baby I can't wait."

Baby.

The term "baby" really annoyed me. I hated it when he called me "baby" or "babe" it just seemed so cliché and so common. Whenever we were...together...it was always "baby, you're so tight", "baby, you're so hot", "baby, you're so good to me". Always baby this, baby that.

With Edward he was always so tender and loving. He never called "baby" or "babe" or "sweetie" or any of those cliché pet names. It was always "Bella" or "love", which now made so much more sense, but when we were _together_ it was always "Isabella". The way my name rolled off his lips always made my body quiver and crave him even more.

He crawled up my body like a predator hunting their prey. His blue eyes were full of desire, which was a step up from his usual "hit it and quit it" gaze. Whatever I did seemed to flick a switch on in his head. There was just something about his blue eyes peering into mine that sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't right, they weren't right. They weren't...green.

"Baby..." he licked his lips. "...the things I want to do to you."

"Oh…" I smirked. "…well then big boy, what are you waiting for? Come show me just exactly what it is you want."

He began placing hot, open mouth kisses along the rise of my breasts up my collar bone to the spot at the nape of my neck that I dubbed the "Edward spot."

"Oh God..." I moaned. I could feel Mike smile against my skin as he continued to suck on that spot.

"You like that, baby?"

"God, yea-" I stopped mid sentence and realized I couldn't have him there. That was _his_ spot and no one else's. I was supposed to be drowning my sorrows in sex, but I couldn't stop have him stake his claim there. "Just a bit higher, Mike."

I felt his mouth move just a bit higher, right bellow the hallow of my ear. The soft hairs of his stubble tickled against my skin.

This was better, I could work with this.

Mike's hands furiously wandered down my body tugging at the strings of my panties, yanking them down. He was getting anxious and wanted to go in for the kill already, all about him, never about me. Foreplay was usually skipped with Mike, when he was horny, he was horny. There was no need for foreplay, just a hot hole to stick it into. Unlike with Edward, who savored each touch like it would be his last.

Quickly Mike pushed his boxers down letting them fall to the pile of clothes on the floor. Hitching my knee up to his waist he quickly thrust into me, gripping my hips pulling my body towards him with each thrust.

And so it will begin the marathon of getting Mike off. Always about getting Mikey off. Who cares about Bella? Edward cared about me, he always made sure I was fully satisfied before going after his own release, which usually brought me over the brink a few more times. His loving touches and kisses only heightened the sensations that coursed through my body with each of his thrusts. But if it kills me, Mike won't be the only one who will benefit from this impromptu surprise.

"Harder!" I cried my head falling onto the mattress. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right, going to pull out all the stops.

Mike just smirked tightening his grip on my leg, picking up the speed. He just wasn't hitting the spot, he never hit the spot. I managed to slip my leg out of his grasp, extending out. Mike caught on and trailed his fingers up my leg before thrusting into me.

Then I felt it.

Mikey finally managed to hit the spot, continuously, but not without a little push from me.

_This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong_.

Every thrust just ingrained the word and the meaning further into my head. But what could I do? Edward didn't want me. I couldn't want him. I made the decision so it was time I stick to it.

"That's it, Mike." I could feel my insides tighten around him with every movement.

"Fuck, baby, that feels so, god!" Mike grunted, struggling to keep up the pace he set.

That was another thing that annoyed me. The way Mike grunted when he was fucking me, because let's face it, that's what he did. He sounded like some primitive cave man searching for food, versus the soft moans and groans Edward had. Especially when I would whisper sweet nothings in his ear just as he was reaching his climax, or when I screamed his name as I met my release, or when he would place feather kisses down my body knowing just what they did to me.

Just thinking about the way his soft lips would worship every inch of my skin got my body tingling, matched with the awkward thrusting Mike was doing, I felt my body tense up and a fire ignite within me as I came down from my release.

"Holy cow, baby that was, I'm almost..." Mike frantically began pumping in and out of my harder and faster trying to find his impending release.

"Come on, Mike, cum for me, I want to feel you as you spill into me."

If there was one thing I learned about Mike it was how he loved it when I talked to him, told him what I wanted, while he was fucking me. It usually worked best when I added all sorts of colorful words.

"Cum for me again, baby, I wanna feel you around me as I cum, I want your tight pussy to take it all."

He reached up pinching my erect nipples between his fingers. I could feel him pulsing inside me as he pushed my leg forward plunging deeper inside of me, hitting my spot harder and deeper with each thrust.

"God, Mike..."

"That's it, baby, cum for me."

One final thrust and I couldn't hold back in more. I spilled over the edge just as Mike did. My heart was beating fast, my breathing was erratic and off the charts. Mike and I had never experienced anything like that, ever.

He rolled off of me with a deep sigh as I struggled to catch my breath, I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wow, Bella, that was...amazing. I didn't know you could be so...wow."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Mike never met the Bella he just encountered. That Bella had been fenced in when we first met. When he would spend so long making out with me, touching me, only to him get off and move on. That Bella was released when she was around Edward. When he cherished every moment we spent together, drawing out each emotion as long as he could.

"What time do we have to be at Alice's?" Mike mumbled against the skin of my neck where he was placing open mouthed kisses.

"Soon, we should probably start getting ready." I rolled over on my side so I was facing him, my fingers trailing along the trail of hair right below his belly button.

"We probably should."

"You know, Mikey, I was thinking." I bit my lower lip, gazing up at him between my lashed. "Since you had such a good time earlier..."

Hitching my leg around his body I straddled him.

"Bella," Mike groaned as I hovered above him. "Give a guy a few minutes to recoup."

"But, Mikey..."

"A few minutes, Bella, please."

I pouted, rubbing my hips against his.

"Michael," I cooed, tracing my nail against his skin, kissing his neck.

"We need to get ready," he gulped.

Was Mikey not up for the task? Edward would be up and ready to go for anything.

"We should shower," Mike added quickly shaking his head.

"Let me shower with you then, we could conserve water."

"Bella..."

"Mike, please? You've always liked it in the shower, with the water cascading down my body..." I ran my hands down my body, stopping just short of my folds.

"When you put it that way," Mike smirked. "I might be able to work with that."

I smiled. That's right.

"Come on." I hopped off him skipping towards the bathroom. "Come get me!"

* * *

"Is Mike excited about Saturday?" Alice asked as we set the table for dinner.

Glancing over towards the living room I saw Mike sitting on the couch with Emmett and Jasper drinking some beers watching the game.

"Yeah I like to think so," I smirked.

"Well, I'm excited. I think this is going to be an amazing week," Alice said.

"Yeah, don't forget, Bella, we have that spa appointment Friday afternoon after the brunch," Rosalie said, setting a plate down on the table.

"Right..."

"Hey where's Edward?" Rosalie looks towards the living room and my heart stopped beating at the mention of his name.

"He called me an hour or so ago before you guys showed up. He said he was gonna be running late," Alice said with a smile.

"That's so un-Edward like. Wonder what's keeping him."

Just then the door bell rang and I heard shuffling in the living room.

"Edward," Mike exclaimed. I closed my eyes and turned towards the door afraid of the scene that was going to unfold.

"Mike." Edward's voice was stern and sharp.

I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Edward, you made it!" Alice dances over to her brother to give him a hug.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Edward's younger sister." My feet were planted firmly to the ground as Alice introduced herself to the leggy brunette attached to Edward's arm.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Angela." She held her hand out to shake Alice's hand.

He had brought someone to dinner. Someone who I didn't even know existed. Who was this Angela and where did she get off showing up with my Edward? Wait, my Edward? He wasn't my Edward, not anymore.

I didn't even realize the caravan of my friends had made it into the dining room until I felt Mike's hand press against my lower back.

"Baby, you okay?"

I took a deep breath. I could do this, I had to do this. I made the decision. I put a smile on my face. "Fine."

I leaned over kissed Mike on the cheek and sighed.

"Since we're all here, let's eat," Alice said taking her spot at the head of the table.

I fell into the closest chair to me, Mike following suit, pulling the chair out besides me. I watched as Edward pulled this Angela girl's chair out, my chair, the very chair I sat next to him in just last week. I watched as she playfully giggled and hit his shoulder at his display of chivalry.

The entire dinner I had to endure the million questions about this Angela girl, with a smile and several glasses of red wine. Apparently she worked with Edward at the hospital; she was a peds scrub nurse. Her father happened to be a Councilman for the state of New York. She was dignified in the community came from a strong background, she was ideally...perfect.

I had to watch as Edward would casually drape his arm around the back of her chair rubbing his fingers along her arm. Watch as she would casually reach for his hand that was resting on the table, weaving her fingers through his.

Mike sensed my anxiousness through it all. He kept his hand on my knee, tracing small circles against my skin; something that for some reason always calmed me down. Something I didn't think he remembered. Something I thought Edward only remembered.

It wasn't until Alice brought out her signature tiramisu that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my, Alice this tiramisu is delicious. You have to give me the recipe," Angela gushed, taking another bite.

"Thanks, Angela. Remind me to give you the recipe later," Alice smiled.

"Eddie, here have some," Angela cooed and instead of the normal cringe Edward got at the mention of "Eddie" he flashed his signature crooked smile, my fucking smile, and allowed her to place the fork in his mouth.

"Delicious as always, Alice." Edward smirked, leaning over giving Angela a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You had some on you, Ang," he said playfully.

Alice squealed and I couldn't take it anymore.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me." I got up from the table throwing my napkin down on the table.

"Bella?" Mike called out as I stood to leave.

Wandering into the kitchen and stumbled into the Whitlock Liquor cabinet. I fished for the bottle of Gentleman Jack Whiskey I knew Jasper had. I unscrewed the cap and took a drink. The whiskey burned my throat. Just as I was about to take a drink the kitchen door swung open.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I took one big sip and turned around. I knew that voice anywhere.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" My voice was raspy and spiteful.

"You've been ignoring me the entire night, giving me dirty looks, drinking wine like its fucking water and now you've run into the kitchen to drink whiskey, Bella. You only drink whiskey when you're upset. Why are you upset, love?" He reached out to grab the bottle from me.

"Don't call me that!"

"Bella..." His hand stretched out farther in attempt to grab the bottle again. "Give me the whiskey, love."

"No and stop calling me that!" I took another swig.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I huffed, taking a step towards him. "What's wrong with you? You waltz in here acting like you're fucking king of the world, with your precious little Angela attached to your arm. Where the hell did she come from anyways? How could you do this, Edward?!"

"How could I do this? You wanna know how? Because you fucking told me to! You told me to move on, you made that decision. I'm just following your wishes."

"But did you have to fucking throw it in my face, Edward? While I might've made the decision to stay with Mi-"

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Jasper asked as he poked his head into the kitchen. Edward and I both looked at him and smiled.

"Just fucking peachy, Jasper." I shook my head and took another drink.

"Hey, is that my Jack?" Jasper stepped into the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind, Jasper."

"He does mind, Bella. Now give me the bottle." Edward held his hand out.

"No actually it's quite alright. Drink your little heart away, Bella," Jasper chuckled. "Alice sent me in here. We heard yelling and yeah..."

"You hear that, Edward, they heard us yelling. We're fine, everything is just fucking fine." I slammed the bottle on the counter top.

"Alright, um..." Jasper scratched his head unsure of what to say next. "I'll just let you two finish...talking."

Jasper disappeared and Edward turned to me.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Edward Cullen."

"Bella, please, don't be like this."

"Don't be like what? You're throwing it in my face."

"I'm throwing it in your face?" Edward laughed. "What do you think you're doing Bella? Do you think it doesn't kill me to see you with the Newt? Do you think that I didn't notice him rubbing your knee, try to calm you down the entire dinner? Did you not think that I wouldn't notice the fact that you're wearing that ridiculous shit eating grin that you always get after you get fucked properly? Did you even think for one second how that would make me feel, knowing that I wasn't the one that put that grin on your face like I usually do?"

Why hadn't I thought of this before?

I didn't think about all those things. I was so pissed off at the fact that Edward was throwing the fact that he could bounce right back up in my face, that I didn't stop to think about what I was doing to him all this time.

"Edward..." I reached out to touch him.

"No, not this time, Bella. I laid it all out on the table for you to take and you rejected it. I told you I loved you and what did you do, you told me to move on. Well, I'm doing exactly what you told me to do, Bella...moving the fuck on or at least trying to."

"Ed-"

"No, you know what? Here!" He picked the bottle of whiskey off the counter and shoved it into my hands. "Drink it, I don't fucking care anymore. I'm done, Bella. You obviously aren't going to give us the time of day anymore. Why should I care that you're going to wake up tomorrow with a massive hangover like you always do when you drink too much whiskey?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Bella. I hope you realize what you're giving up." Edward took the two steps between us, gripped his hands around my shoulders and kissed me. Not soft like usual, but hard and rough. I could taste the wine on his lips mixed with the whiskey on mine.

Then he pulled away harshly.

"Edward…"

"I've got to get back to Angela before she starts wondering what happened. I don't want Alice to scare her off. She's a good person, Bella." He dipped his lips down once more and kissed my cheek. "But she'll never be you. It'll always be you, Bella. No one can live up to you. Everyone will be nothing compared to what you've been to me."

Before I could say anything he was walking out of the door, Mike coming in just as he was leaving.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" His eyes wandered to the bottle of whiskey. "Whiskey?"

"It's been a long week, Mike."

"Do you want to go home? I'll draw you a bath with those stupid bath salts mother bought you; I'll give you a massage. You can unwind, you seem like you need it. I can pour you a glass of Merlot, how's that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Great, I'll go get your coat. Go ahead and say good bye."

I sighed. "Okay."

Mike smiled at me and kissed my cheek, on the very spot Edward had just kissed. I walked back into the dining room and wanted to cry at the scene in front of me.

My friends, the very friends who were supposed to be on my side, were contently listening to Angela talk about something. Emmett was laughing hysterically at something she had said. Alice and Rosalie were commenting to each other about Angela's shoes. Edward had a smile on his face, his arm wrapped around her shoulder so her body was pulled into his. Jasper seemed to be the only one who was quiet.

"Mike and I are going to get going," I choked out. I needed to get out of here before I let anything go.

"What, already, Bella, we just got done with dinner," Alice whined, getting up from her seat. "Angela was just telling us about the embarrassing things Edward has done at the hospital."

She had stories. Of course she had fucking stories. The jealousy as building up inside of me the more I found out about her.

"I'm not feeling too well."

Alice looked at me a bit weary but then smiled. "Well, go home and get some rest. I'll call you in the morning?"

"Yeah sure, Alice." I gave her a fake smile and a hug. Emmett and Rosalie followed suit, before Jasper got up and pulled me into his arms.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned.

"The whiskey and the fact that you've been a bit off the past couple times I've seen ya. You know I'm here right?"

"I know, Jasper and if there was anything wrong I would tell you."

"Bella…"

"Jasper…"

"You ready, Bella?" Mike said, standing behind us his arm extended handing me my coat.

"Yeah." I let go of Jasper and turned to pick. Mike helped me slip my coat on and I turned to the one person who hadn't said a word since I announced I was leaving.

"Edward."

"Bella," he gulped, looking across at Angela.

I sighed and turned away, defeated. That's how it was going to be.

"Oh, Bella." I stopped mid step as she spoke. "I don't think we were formally introduced and I would feel horrible if you left thinking bad of me because of it."

Deep breaths.

I put on my happy smile and turned back around. She was standing there, a bright ass smile on her face. Her arms wrapped tightly around Edward.

I wanted to yell "mine" and steal Edward away. That unfamiliar feeling called jealous bolted through my body seeing them together, his arm wrapped around her body.

"Bella Swan, pleasure." I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Angela Weber," she smiled, but instead of shaking my hand she pulled me into a tight hug. "We should get together sometime and have lunch. Edward has told me so much about you guys and I would love the opportunity to get to know you. Maybe us girls could get together and do lunch sometime this week."

"Oh my gosh, Ang, that's a brilliant idea!" Alice squealed.

So she was calling her "Ang" too. Angela had fucking been around _my_ friends for a few hours and she already had them wrapped around her finger.

"Yeah, Angela, the three of us usually get together for lunch on Tuesdays downtown. I'm sure we could work something out to accommodate your schedule," Rosalie added.

The hell I will. Traitors! My friends were traitors. They were siding with her, the enemy.

"Oh, Tuesday is perfect! It happens to be one of my days off and I'm free all day. This is going to be great." Angela gave me one quick squeeze before letting go. "I'll see you Tuesday, Bella."

"Yeah...Tuesday."

Suddenly, I had a feeling this week was going to be a long week, way longer than last week was.

* * *

**And yet another day passes...and yet another day Bella's head goes farther up her arse. :D**

**Don't forget to vote for the Indies. I'm gonna keep saying it.. http://theindietwificawards(dot)com**

**Oh and was it last week, week before..anyways, not important..I recc'd a little fic called "Clipped Wings and Inked Armor" by hunterhunting. Well she has a one shot up for the Tattward and Inkella contest put on by antiaol and tallulah remiter. It's called "Anti-Establishment Anarchy". It's all sorts of fucking brilliant and in the 80's... *sigh* tattward...Go read it! Love it!**

**:D**

**As always...reviews will earn you a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

**Until next Friday, loves...  
**


	7. Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all. **

**Author's Note: Real quick...this chapter is covering three days. I know, but I promise I'll make up for it later. :D**

**

* * *

**"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.  
You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone."  
- "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles

* * *

**  
Monday, five days to go:**

Standing outside of the Saint Regis hotel, I watched as business men and women passed by walking to work, talking away on their cell phones. Not even stopping to appreciate everything that surrounded them. I listened to the busy New York streets as cars honked and passed by. This was something that I used to do with Edward.

We would meet for coffee some mornings when he would get off from a long shift. We would find a bench somewhere in the city and just sit. Make up stories about each busy New Yorker as they passed by us. We hadn't done that in awhile, and now...we never will.

The wind blew and I pulled the black trench coat I had on tighter around my body. I was waiting for Mama Newt to arrive. We were meeting for one final lunch to go over any last minute changes for the wedding. The rest of the week would be filled with so many things to do. Tuesday, I needed to pack for the honeymoon; I had lunch with Alice, Rosalie...and Angela. Wednesday, there was a last minute dance class Mama Newt had scheduled for us, claiming that Mike and I needed a quick lesson. Thursday, I was spending with Mike, before the rehearsal at the dinner, followed by rehearsal dinner and cocktails at some swanky dinner hall that I had no hand in choosing. Then finally, Friday was the brunch, after that Rosalie and Alice were kidnapping me for a night that apparently I would remember forever.

Mama Newt's car pulled up and I walked over to the car just as the driver was opening the door.

"Isabella," Mama Newt said as she stepped out of the car smoothing out her dress. "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at Bergdorf's."

"It's no trouble, mother."

"Shall we, we're already late for our reservation."

We stepped into the lobby, the doorman greeting us with a polite "Good Afternoon". Making our way over to the Astor Court restaurant, things were quiet. It wasn't until we were seated and our orders were taken Mama Newt started talking and the real reason for our lunch was brought up.

"Isabella, I need to be truthful with you. This isn't just a simple lunch date."

Of course it's not. There was always some ulterior motive when Mama Newt was involved.

"What's on your mind, mother?"

"Isabella, you're becoming a Newton on Saturday."

"Yes."

Mama Newt sighed and pulled a manila envelope out of her purse.

"I told Michael he needed to do this, but he wouldn't. He kept going on and on about how he trusted you and what not." She slid the envelope across the table.

Picking up the envelope I opened it and sifted through the contents.

The words "Prenuptial Agreement" stared at me.

"You want me to sign a prenup?"

"We Newtons have a lot of money, I'm just covering my son's, excuse my language, ass. He's too blind to notice how these things turn out. You're a lovely woman, Isabella, but surely you have to understand."

I looked at the documents in front of me. Mike and I had never talked prenups, because it was never an issue. Why of all times was this coming up now? Was there something that I did to trigger Mama Newt to feel like she needed me to sign one?

"Mike and I never talked about a prenup," I said plainly setting the documents back inside the envelope.

"I know, sweetie, that's why I'm taking control of the situation. Michael wasn't keen on the idea, but I don't care. It needs to happen." The look on Mama Newt's face was serious and focused. She had that hint of determination and hate towards me.

"I don't feel comfortable signing this without talking to Mike first." I slid the envelope back across the table.

"I've talked to Michael already. He said he'd sign it if I talked to you about signing it. Honestly he sounded a bit like a coward not wanting to bring it up."

"The reason he sounded like that was because maybe, just maybe, he had faith in us. That he wasn't worried about it. Maybe you should have faith in us, in your son. Do you really think that if, and I say if, something happened I would take Mike for half of everything he owned? Do you think that I need all of these material things to make me happy? Because I don't, these things, this lifestyle is just a perk. I don't need it," I said proudly.

It annoyed me that Mama Newt, Mike's own mother, had such little faith in him. Mike was a grown man and he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that if something, indeed did happen between us things wouldn't be like that. He knew that, because deep down inside he knew me. I needed to stop though before I said anything more, that I was going to kick myself later for.

"Just sign the papers, Isabella. Stop being so dramatic and just sign." Mama Newt took a fancy looking pen out of her bag and placed it on top of the envelope.

"No, I want to talk to Mike about this. Surely there's a misunderstanding."

"There's no need to talk to Mike about it. I told you he would sign if you signed." She slid the envelope closer to me. She was pressuring me once more to do something that I didn't want to do. Honestly after the past couple days I had I could care less about making precious Mama Newt happy. She could take the fancy silver pen in her hands and shove it up her ass.

"I would feel comfortable about talking to Mike about this and that's final. Mike and I are getting married and the key to a successful marriage is communication. We're supposed to talk to each other about these sorts of things. I'll talk to him about it tonight and once we've talked about it and agreed, I'll sign it. Until then..." I stood up from the table, setting my napkin on the empty plate in front of me. "I'm not signing the paper nor am I going to sit here and pretend you didn't try and manipulate me into signing a prenup."

I turned on my heels and walked away before Mama Newt could say anything to me.

Now, to talk to Mike.

* * *

**Tuesday, Four days and counting:**

As I walked down the sidewalk with Alice I attempted to tune the thoughts about Mike never coming home last night or calling and focus on what Alice was saying. When I left the Saint Regis and Mama Newt, I tried to call him and his phone was off. When I tried the office, his assistant, Jessica, said he was out with a client and would be in meetings all afternoon. Then when he didn't come home and his phone was off I began to worry.

I tired to think of the best possible scenario. He probably just got caught up at work, like he usually did and got a room at the hotel across from his offices, again like he sometimes did. Although, all those times he had called and told me he was working late and might just get a room. When he didn't call in the morning I called the office and surprisingly he was there.

**Flashback:**

"Michael Newton," he answered the phone after a few rings. His voice sounded raspy and tired, like he'd been up all night or had a massive hang over.

"Mikey, where are you?"

"Oh, Bella, shit, I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night. The battery in phone died and I couldn't get away to call you at the office. I've been battling with the new marketing teams about the new ad campaign for the stores. I just got a room last night and crashed," he explained. There was something about his voice that seemed a bit off. He sounded worried about something, but I just brushed it off as stress from work.

"I was just worried about you that's all, Mike. I understand. Maybe we could meet for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I'll have to let you know, baby. I'll be in meetings all afternoon trying to finish things up with the California stores before the wedding. You know how those meetings go, who knows how long they'll take. I don't wanna make plans with you, to only have to cancel them; I'll probably be home late anyways. Maybe we can do something Wednesday."

"Oh, don't forget your mom scheduled us that dance class on Wednesday," I groaned knowing exactly how that horrible class would go. Mike would come home with his feet hurting because I kept stepping and stumbling over them.

"Oh...that's right. I forgot she did that. Well, maybe we can catch dinner after."

"Yeah, okay, just please, Mike let me know whether or not you're coming home tonight. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to make sure I finish everything up on Wednesday. We can talk then, sound good?"

"Yeah, but the sooner we talk about this the better."

**End Flashback.**

It was lunchtime and I hadn't heard anything from him yet.

"So Jasper and I were thinking. Maybe for Christmas we could all fly out to his parents' cabin in Aspen for the week," Alice said as we walked down the streets of Manhattan, on our way to meet Rosalie and Angela at Nobu. How they managed to get reservations in the first place, on such short notice was beyond me. I wasn't going to complain, it was one of my favorite sushi restaurants and I never got to eat there.

"Yeah, sure. I can ask Mike, I'm sure it'll be no problem. He's been itching to hit the slopes since February when we went to Park City before the snow melted."

"Great! I was a bit scared about bringing up the idea, because I felt bad for Edward. He looked so down in the dumps when we went to Park City, but now that he has Angela..."

I groaned. Why did everything have to be about Angela? First she's trying to weasel he way into Edward's life. Now she's coming on vacations with us.

"What is it with you and Angela?" Alice question, looking a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Sunday when she walked in, you looked at her like she was walking on death row. Then when she mentioned lunch your body tensed up. What did Ang ever do to you?"

"Ang?" Again with the "Ang" crap.

"Yeah, Ang, she's a real sweetheart, Bella."

"I'm sure she is, it's just..." I shook my head, trying to shake the idea of Edward and Angela. I didn't need to bring that up again.

"Just give her a chance. I know you don't particularly like people crowding our group, but she's really nice. Besides, Bella, do it for Edward. I think she could be great for him."

I laughed. Yes, because selling me on liking the girl who could be screwing the man I love, all in the name of said man, was going to make me do it.

"Yeah, well, it's complicated, Alice. Just drop it."

"Well, I'll be damned if you make this awkward for Ang, Bella. She's trying. It's not easy being the odd one out in the group."

Whose side was Alice on? Hers or mine?

"I'll put on my happy face, smile like I mean it and make small talk, just for you, Alice," I said a tad bit sarcastic just as we arrived at the restaurant.

"Hello, do you ladies have a reservation?" The hostess asked politely.

"We're actually meeting some friends here. Reservation under Weber," Alice said.

"Oh yes, Councilman Weber's daughter is here waiting for you two, follow me."

"That's how you got reservations here?" I hissed at Alice as we followed the hostess through the restaurant.

"It's hard to get a table here on such short notice, Bella, you know that. Ang was so gracious to get us reservations, I told her just how much you love it here," Alice explained, but I still wasn't having it.

"Alice, Bella!" Angela said as she waved from the table where she and Rosalie were sitting. She stood up from her chair and approached us a huge smile on her face.

"How are you doing, Ang?" Alice asked as she gave her a huge hug, almost as if they'd been friends their entire lives.

"Great, a bit tired, but eh, what can you do?" Angela winked at Alice.

"Oh, why are you tired, Ang? Late night?"

Angela blushed. "Something like that."

I could feel a tinge of jealous rising up in the pit of my stomach. The thought of Edward and Angela...together...made my insides down all sorts of twists and turns and pulls.

"Bella, it's so good to see you." Angela enveloped me in a hug and I forced my arms around her to return the gesture.

"Yeah, so great, Ang," I sighed pulling away from her.

_I could do this. I had to this. Smile, Bella, put on a happy face and do it._

We took our seats around the small table and the waiter came around to take our drink orders.

"So, Angela, tell me, how did you and my brother come to be, well, you and my brother?" Alice asked, taking a sip of her water.

We were really going to do this?

"Yeah I mean, no offense, but Sunday was the first we had even heard from you or about you," Rosalie added with a smile on her face. "We know you guys work together at the hospital. Was it some torrid love affair where you met secretly in the on call rooms after surgeries or during early morning hours when the hospital was quiet?"

Angela smiled as she fingered the silver at the bottom of her fork. She looked nervous, maybe a bit embarrassed.

"Edward and I went on a few dates here and there, most of it causal dinners or drinks after we got off of work, but things in our relationship didn't really...develop...until a few weeks ago. He came into work one day, approached me and told me he wanted to take me dinner. He had this furious look in his eyes. At first I was a little weary about the way he was acting, but in the end it was amazing. I got off work, he picked me up at my apartment, took me to dinner at that little Italian restaurant down in Little Italy on Mulberry-"

"Pellegrino's." The word slipped from my lips before I could realize what I was doing.

Pellegrino's was the Italian restaurant that Edward always used to take me to.

"Yeah, Pellegrino's..." Angela shook her head in agreeance. "You've been there, Bella?"

"Yeah," I squeaked out. _I've been there, with Edward._

"Isn't the food amazing? It's so cute there too!"

"Okay, okay, enough about the little Italian places that my brother took you to continue with your story, Ang," Alice squealed.

"Right, so we went to Pellegrino's, drank a bottle of wine..." Angela continued to explain, but I bet I didn't need her to tell me what happen, because I already knew.

Dinner at Pellegrino's with Edward and I was always the same. We'd meet there, I would take the subway, he'd take a taxi. We'd order our food, order a bottle of wine and finish it. Once the bill was paid, he would take my hand, kiss it all so tenderly and lead me out of the restaurant. We'd walk down the streets of Little Italy, stop at some mom and pop store and get some gelato for dessert.

"...then he paid the bill, took my hand, kissed it and we left. He wanted to walk a little, said he knew this amazing place that served gelato..."

After the gelato and some more walking, we'd hail a cab and head back to his place. Where we'd usually cuddle up and watch a movie on his couch, which eventually lead us into the bedroom. In the morning he was always up before me. He would sneak down to the coffee shop around the block and get coffee and bagels and have them waiting for me when I woke up.

"Once we were down we took a cab back to his place and snuggled up on the couch. I ended up spending the night..." Angela paused, the rosy tint her cheeks darkening a little. "...the next morning he had coffee and bagels waiting for me. He was so amazingly sweet, but that was the last time we went out...."

Classic Edward Cullen. I don't know what bugged me more. The fact that he took Angela to Pellegrino's and to get gelato or the act that she spent the night, the entire night, with him.

"I was afraid it was just going to be a one night stand and the next few days were a bit awkward between us. But then he asked me to get drinks last Thursday in the afternoon, which was really weird. Then Saturday he showed up at my apartment in the middle of the night, dripping wet. He looked hurt and disappointed. I don't know what happen, but I did my best to cheer him up, and I think it worked," Angela explained with a smile on her face.

Screw the Pellegrino's, the gelato, and the sleep over. The jealousy boiling inside turned to rage when I found out she was the one he ran to after he confessed his love to me. She was the rebound girl. Whether or not she knew that was a different story, but it killed me inside that I couldn't be the one that took him in, in the middle of the night.

"Oh my god, Ang, that is so amazing. I've never known my brother to run to someone like he ran to you. I have no idea what happen on Saturday, but hey it's working in your favor. I'm so happy for you; I really think you could be good for my brother. It's been way too long. Who was the last girlfriend he had?" Alice looked around the table for an answer. She curiously looked at Angela wondering if they had talked about his past, or even if she was the slightly bit uncomfortable about it.

But Angela being the perfect Angela Weber she is, just sat there smiling, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Kate, the last girlfriend he had was Kate," I admitted. There was never anyone after Kate, the only other person was...me.

"Kate!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I remember her. That was what, almost two years ago when they broke up? She was nice, but a bit of a whore. She cheated on him right?"

"Yeah, she did," I sighed.

"Moral of the story, Angela, don't cheat on Edward, he doesn't deserve it and it's the one way you'll get kicked out of the picture," Rosalie chuckled just as the waiter came back to take our orders.

"Oh, I don't plan on it." Angela smiled.

"So, are you gonna come to the wedding, Ang? I'm sure Bella could squeeze you into a spot. Edward doesn't have a date, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Alice looked at me for some sign that it was okay.

"Yeah, sure whatever," I scoffed rolling my eyes.

Even if I said no, Angela was going to worm her way into my wedding, just like she was worming her way into my life.

"Oh, Edward hasn't mentioned anything, but I'd love to. It's Saturday, right?"

"Great! Bella, call Mama Newt and let her know, Angela Weber, needs to be added to the guest list," Alice said proudly.

And just like that.

Angela Weber was coming to my wedding.

* * *

**Wednesday, three days and counting:  
**  
I glanced at the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the living room. It belonged to Mike's great-great grandfather. The hands on the clock pointed to ten twenty-five.

Each tick of the hand made me more and more nervous. Mike was still at work. He came home last night around eleven, his tie hung loosely around his neck, the faint smell of bourbon on his breath. When I mentioned that I wanted to talk to him he just waved me off mumbling "tomorrow".

Well it was tomorrow and we still hadn't talked about it. His cell was off again and when I called his office some girl by the name of, Lauren answered the phone. Apparently Jessica moved on from the company and she as the intern who got to replace her. She claimed that "Mr. Newton has been in and out of the office all day."

That was at two. When I called back from outside the dance studio, when Mike never showed up for class and Lauren sounded annoyed that I was calling again. But alas, Mike still wasn't in. So I gave up and went home, missing the class, grabbing Chinese from the take out place around the block that Edward and I used to go to.

Again, something we would never get to do again.

At nine when I tried to call his cell, it rang and rang finally going to voice mail. Voice mail was left, but he still hadn't called back.

So now at ten twenty-five, I was sitting in the living room waiting for Mike to come home, constantly checking my phone every five seconds checking to see if I missed a call or something, anything to tell me Mike was okay.

The nervous feeling in my stomach was starting to surface as I started to worry about where Mike was. Weird part about it was, this wasn't the first time he's come home late without calling. The difference now was I didn't have anything or anyone to distract me. Edward was off doing god knows what with his precious Angela.

I glanced down at my phone once more.

Nothing.

Then I heard fumbling of keys just outside the door, the lock click open and the door slammed opened.

"Michael!" I exclaimed getting up from my place on the couch and running towards him as he stumbled through the door.

"Ssh!" He sloppily pressed his finger to his lips.

"Jesus Christ, Michael is that where you've been? You reek of alcohol and BO."

Mike stumbled towards me, his arms collapsing into mine.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet, Isabell-la."

"Do you know how worried I've been about you the past few days?"

Mike flashed me a toothy grin.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Mikey, I know. Let's get you upstairs and in bed."

Looks like the prenup talk will have to wait another day.

Somehow I managed to get Mike upstairs and into bed.

"Bella, baby, hey baby, come to bed with me," Mike whined as I slipped into some pajamas.

"In a minute, Mikey, give me a minute."

Pulling my shirt over my head I slipped under the covers. Immediately Mike's arms wrapped his arms around my body.

"Bella, you love me right? No matter what you love me," he mumbled against my skin as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. The growing stubble along his jaw tickled my skin.

"Yeah, Mike I love you." I took a deep breath. "No matter what?"

"Swear, promise, you won't leave."

I sighed. Even if I wanted too I couldn't leave him. "No I won't leave, what is going on?"

"Bella you don't want a baby, I'm not ready to be a father."

"Mikey you don't have to be a father until you're ready, but, Mike what's going on? You're starting to worry me."

"I love you, Bella. Thank you."

"I love you too, Mike. But what's wrong? What's with all the 'don't leave me questions'?"

It was silent; the soft sounds of Mike's snores could be heard.

"Mike?" I rolled over. "Michael?"

I poked his arm and he didn't move. He was deep asleep.

Dammit.

Looks like another day, another conversation will have to wait.

Great.

* * *

**So what is going on there? **

**Few things...**

**Nostalgicmiss and I have collaborated together...creating a fabulous one-shot for the Tattward & Inkella Contest. We present to you "****Nunquam Vultus Tergum". Some Tattsper&Inkella goodness. You should check it out...our lovely twitriplet, Miztrezboo, is working on hers and it's very very promising. **

**While we're talking Belsper..."A Mumur of Fire in the Vein" by ElleCC, it's all sorts of amazing and her Jasper is broken and hot. :D**

**So next week's teasers in for your review replies might come a bit earlier..next Wednesday and Thursday, I'll be wandering the streets of LA..100 Monkeys are back in town and I'm soooo there! :D **


	8. Thursday: Two Days and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Smeyer does, she always has and always will. All I own is a picture of me and Jerad Anderson of100 Monkeys *insert fangirl squeal & smirk* **

**

* * *

**

"Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely  
And you waited for the day that I returned.  
And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned?  
Would you say:  
'I told you so, oh I told you so  
I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so, but you have to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again',"  
- "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood

**

* * *

  
Thursday, two days and counting. **

"Ugh..." Mike groaned from his side of the bed as he rolled over throwing his arm around me.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?"

"Why is it so bright in here? And why are you talking so loud?" He rubbed his eyes, slowly fluttering them open.

"Mike do you remember anything from last night?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. I was hoping to get some type of answer to why he came home so late, not to mention the fact he was being a bit more distant.

"Last night..." The expression on his face was one of question and confusion.

"Yes, last night, Mike, what happened? I tried calling you; we missed that dance class your mom signed us up for. I was so worried. Then you came stumbling in here drunk off your ass mumbling about loving me and not being ready for a family. What the hell happened?"

Mike sighed rubbing his head in his hands. "Bella, just, fuck. I'm sorry I didn't call. Some things came up and-"

I interrupted him. "And what, you couldn't call and tell me you were okay? That's all I ask for, Mike."

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry, it's just...I, I'm sorry."

"You said that already." I was getting annoyed with his stumbling. What the hell was going on?

"I know and I'll say it again, I'm sorry." He reached his arms out and pulled me against his chest.

In his arms things still didn't feel right. That aching feeling in my heart was still there. I still felt empty and lost. Being in Mike's arms wasn't the same, they weren't Edward's. They would never be Edward's.

"Just, just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay..." I felt Mike press his lips against the top of my head. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something, baby. What's up is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Mike, I had lunch with your Mom on Monday."

"Right, I remember you mentioning that. Is everything okay?"

"Mike why didn't you tell me she wanted me to sign a prenup?"

Mike's grip around my body loosened up has he looked down at me.

"Tell me she didn't."

"She did, and I walked out of the restaurant after I told her no."

Mike groaned. "That's why she's been bugging me at work, calling nonstop."

"Michael, why didn't you tell me she drew the papers up? She said she talked to you about it. You knew, after we talked about it. You told me you trusted me, I told you no matter what happens I would never do that to you. You know that I'm not like that."

"I know, I know. I didn't think she'd go through with it. I only agreed to sign it because I didn't think she'd actually go through with it."

"And you couldn't warn me? It's your mother, Mike. She'll do whatever she feels like doing."

Mike was quiet for a moment. "Did you sign them?"

"Hell no! I'm pissed off at the fact she did that. Why did she think it was okay? If you really wanted me to sign a prenup, Mike you could've just told me. I would've understood." I started to get out of bed, but Mike grabbed my wrist pulling me back onto the bed.

Mike sat up in the bed and looked at me. There was something about his blue eyes that was different. Instead of the crystal blue color they were normally, they looked darker, deeper, lost. There was something seriously going on inside of his head that wasn't right.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well whatever. I'm gonna take a shower. Don't forget we have the rehearsals tonight." Turning away from him I stalked into the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down my body.

Had I been so wrapped up in all things Edward that I didn't care to think about Mike and his late nights at the office? Now that Edward was out of the picture all my attention was towards Mike, and after just three days I started to notice all the little things I never cared about before. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I started to realize that Mike usually spent a lot of time away from home. Usually I was too wrapped up in going out with everyone, or just going out with Edward, that I didn't stop to realize "hey, where is Mike".

When I stepped out of the shower and looked around, Mike was no where to be found. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I told you to stop pestering, Bella about that..." Mike's voice echoed from the kitchen.

When I got closer I paused just outside of the doorway. Mike was sitting at the kitchen table, one hand furiously running through his hair, the other holding the phone up to his ear.

"I know we talked about it, but that was us, Mom. You had no right to go and ask Bella to sign a prenup without me."

He was standing up for me. For the first time in the two years we've been together he was actually standing up to his mother, all to defend me. I have no idea what happened in the past three days, but I actually felt like he cared.

"No, Mom, if she doesn't want to sign it I'm not going to force her to. I trust her." Mike paused for a moment, exhaling deeply, as he listened to his mom ramble on about something.

"Mom, no, she's not gonna sign it, even is she does I refuse to sign it now. So please, just drop it."

I stepped into the kitchen, the sound of my bare feet against the ceramic tile made Mike turn around. I offered him a smile and he just sighed.

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight, Mom."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "No, we don't need a car; even if we did I'm more than capable of calling for one. We'll see you there."

I walked right behind where Mike was standing. My hands grazed the tops of his shoulders and I began kneading the knots out.

"Right, bye, Mother." He hung up the phone dropping it down on the table.

"Thank you," I said softly, leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"No, it's quite alright. It needed to be done, Bella. I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Bella, I love you too." Mike patted my hand that was resting against his chest.

I stepped around to his side, planting myself on his lap, Mike's arms automatically wrapped around my body, pulling me close against him. Our hearts were beating together, as one.

"Hey, why don't I jump in the shower and take you to lunch. Maybe we could get reservations at Tavern on the Green. Walk around Central Park, maybe take a carriage ride like you always want to."

"Mike, we don't have to go anywhere."

"I wanna take you out, Bella. You've been so good to me, let me appreciate you."

His words stung. "_You've been so good to me_", if you only knew Mike, if only you knew.

It was then I vowed I would do everything I could to make it up to him. He may not know what has been going on under his own roof, but I would do everything I could to make up for my mistakes.

"Okay, lunch at Tavern sounds good or why don't we see if we can get a table at the Boat House."

"Whatever you want, baby." He pressed a kiss to my temple.

His hands trailed down my leg lifting it up and examining my foot. "It still hurt?" His fingers pressed softly against the light purple bruise.

"A little, but I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle." I scooted off his lap and smiled.

"How about tonight when we get home I give you a foot rub?"

"I'd like that."

"Great!" Mike pushed himself off the chair. "Let me go take a shower. Call the Boat House and get ready."

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Mike leaned into the cab slipping the driver some cash and joined me on the sidewalk.

"Have I told you that you look lovely this afternoon, baby?" Mike took my hand and twirled me around, the material of the cotton wrap dress I was wearing twirled around me.

The whole afternoon had been a complete one-eighty with Mike. We left the house took a cab to Central Park, and had an amazing lunch at the Boat House. The entire lunch Mike was constantly reaching for my hand across the table, something he never used to do.

After lunch we did just like Mike said, took a carriage ride around the park. We sat there cuddled against each other, just relishing the moment. We stopped for ice cream just before we left to go to Saint Bart's for the rehearsal.

Things with Mike had changed this afternoon. If this was a preview of what life is going to be...well, I don't feel so bad about choosing him. If he was actually going to pay attention to me, it might just be worth it.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Well, shall we?" Mike extended out his arm for me to take and I took it with a smile.

If Mike was going to stay like this I could definitely get used to it. Mike walked up the steps of the church, pulling the big wooden doors open for me and I stopped. I was scared of what awaited me on the inside. Mama Newt and her angry prenup wanting self...not to mention Edward who was one of the two people walking me down the aisle.

He and Jasper were taking the place of my father, who wasn't around anymore, because they were my oldest and dearest friends. When it came down to it, Emmett gladly let Jasper and Edward fight over it. I refused to make a choice and now they were both walking me down the aisle, giving me away. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Baby, you okay?" Mike shut the door and walked over to my side. "Cold feet?"

He smiled at me giving me a hug.

Where was this suddenly attentiveness coming from?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe it's already here. I mean, seems like it was just yesterday you proposed."

"Just think of what's to come. We'll be in Europe for two weeks, just the two of us, come next week."

"I know," I sighed. _Let's get this over with._

I pulled away from Mike and put on the best smile I could.

"That's my girl."

We walked into the church and were immediately attacked by Mama Newt and her harping about missing the dance class and not getting to the church earlier.

Were we not here? Were we not on time?

It was amidst Mama Newt's blabbering was when I noticed the circle of my friends sitting in the pews at the front of the church.

"Excuse me," I said politely, breaking my grip of Mike's arm and Mama Newt's stare to walk towards the front.

As I got closer I only saw four heads, two blond, one black and another curly. There was one head missing, a certain head of bronze sex hair.

"Good to see you broke away from Mama Newt, Bells," Alice said, turning her head.

"Yeah, well..." I took a seat next to Emmett who casually draped his arm around me giving me a half ass one armed hug.

I curiously looked over at Jasper. Just as he was about to open his mouth Mike walked up to the pew we were sitting at.

"Hey where's Edward?" Mike looked around the group of my friends. "Isn't he supposed to be here for this?

"Yes, why is my brother MIA? And why is Emmett filling in for him?" Alice asked.

He wasn't coming...

Emmett was filling in for him. But most importantly the man I fell in love with, isn't going to be here tonight. I didn't know if I should be happy and jumping for joy, or upset because he wasn't going to make it tonight for whatever excuse he made.

"Well apparently Councilman Weber and the misses invited Eddie dear and Angie to dinner," Emmett explained.

"Yeah, he came by the house this morning with Ang on his arm asking Em if he could fill in for him. I don't now why he's been so hot and cold with her before. But I'm glad he finally got his head outta his ass and went for her," Rosalie added.

"Yeah who knows, Angie's a great girl from a great family, maybe our little Eddie has finally found the one."

The one.

The one he would spend the rest of his life with. The one he would wake up to in the morning with and take to fancy charity events and parties. The very one he would spend raising a family and living out the life we'd spent so much time talking about with.

"Things that serious between Edward and Angela?" Mike questioned, egging on Emmett from gushing all sorts of information.

"I'm not sure, but he's meeting the congressman for the first time. Poor guy was sweating bullets when he left my house. It has to be something if he's meeting the congressman. I mean if I were Angie, I wouldn't go bringing around every guy you're fucking."

"Emmett!" Rosalie reached across smacking Emmett across the arm causing him to groan in pain. "Watch your language in the house of God."

"Sorry, Rosie," Emmett sighed, rubbing his arm.

"To answer your question, Mike-" Alice started with a smile. "-from what I've heard from Ang, she really thinks the two of them could go places. When I met up with her yesterday morning for breakfast she was coming from his house. I think she's made herself quite comfortable there the past few days."

"You met up with her for breakfast?!" I spat quickly, clamping my hand over my mouth once I realized what I had said.

"Yeah, I was gonna call you, but when I talked to you Tuesday afternoon, after lunch, you didn't sound too great and I didn't wanna bother you."

My best friend was taking his side. She was having breakfast and talking on the phone with the enemy. She went as far as even calling her "Ang", which still irked me.

"Oh well..." I looked past Alice towards the alter where in just forty-eight hours my life would change.

* * *

Th rest of the ceremony rehearsal was a big giant blur. We started, Jasper and Emmett walked me down the aisle making wise cracks about me tripping as I walked down.

Mike and I stood in front of each other walking through the mock ceremony. At the end he dipped me and kissed me as we were "pronounced" man and wife.

I now sat at Pier 60 down on Chelsea Pier, starring out into the Hudson, swirling the glass of Merlot in my hands watching the red liquid dance around the edges.

Everyone was gathered around in small circles casually talking to each other. I chose to hover in a corner away from everyone drinking my third glass of wine. I watched as Mike made his way around the room greeting random guests with a hand shake and a smile. Occasionally he would glance my way and smile. I should be there by his side greeting various family members or business associates Mama Newt had invited to this "small" rehearsal dinner.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett kept to themselves across the room. Each of them looking over at me with weary eyes. I could tell in each of their eyes that they weren't buying the "I don't feel good" act I was trying to play off.

The doors opened to my right and I my legs went limp at the sight of the late comers.

Angela Weber strolled right on in, her arm clutched tightly around Edward's waist. Her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. The type any girl could spot a mile a way as the "My hair is a mess cause I just got a good fucking" bun. She had that ridiculous post coitial smirk on her face. Her tinkering laughter filled the room as Edward whispered something in her ear. Edward still looked as good as he always did. He had a pair of pinstriped slacks with a green button down, which brought out the amazing color in his eyes.

I looked at the glass of wine in my hands and downed it quickly.

I need more wine.

I flagged down one of the servers, got a new glass of wine and made it over to the happy couple which were now joined by my traitor friends.

"Bella!" Angela exclaimed, releasing her grip on Edward's waist and walking towards me. She embraced me in a friendly hug. I was shocked, stunned, uncomfortable.

"Congratulations," she said with a smile as she pulled away from my body. "Sorry I stole Edward away from rehearsals earlier. Mommy and Daddy wanted to meet my Edward." My eyes watched as she reached back grabbing Edward's hand when she said his name.

A course of jealous rage ran through my body. I wanted to slap her hand away from his, but I needed to control myself. He gave me a chance, I let him walk away, foolishly.

I smiled. "Oh, no problem, Emmett was a good stand in. Meeting Mommy and Daddy was important." I brought the wine glass to my lips and took a big sip.

I was going to need a whole lot more if I was going to survive tonight.

I looked over at Edward and he grimaced. "Yes and they loved him." Angela pulled Edward towards her body lovingly.

I gulped. "Why wouldn't they, Edward's a great guy."  
_  
Hold on to him Angela. Never let him go. _I thought, taking another drink of wine.

"He really is." Angela smiled placing a kiss on Edward's cheek. "I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right back."

"Oh wait up, I'll go with," Alice perked up following Angela towards the bathroom.

Rosalie shot me a quick glance and quickly scurried off with Alice and Angela.

"Damn girls and their herding off to the bathroom to gossip." Emmett shook his head knocking back the rest of his drink. "Surprised you didn't go with them, Bella."

Why would I want to? Who wants to sit and listen to another girl talk about the boy you...never mind.

"Eh, it's not my style."

"Not your style, eh?" Jasper elbowed me in the side. "Come on, Em, they brought out another tray of that salmon stuff that you loved so much."

Emmett grinned and the two of the walked away towards one of the waiters that just stepped out the kitchen, leaving Edward and I alone. We looked at each other unable to process any form

"Edward listen I-"

"No-" He looked up at me, ran his long, slender fingers through his hair and sighed. "-don't, I don't wanna hear it."

"But, it's just, I don't want things to be this way."

"Be what way, Bella? You . . . you . . . you know what, never mind. I'm not going to waste my time with this." Edward shrugged his shoulders. The small wrinkles in his forehead forming like they always did when he got frustrated.

"Waste your time with what, me?! You know what, Edward Cullen; you are an ass." I took one last sip of the glass of wine in my hands, depositing the empty glass on the tray of a waiter passing by. I was going to need another glass if I was going to get through this.

"You're one to talk."

"Listen, I'm not going to let you ruin my night, I'm getting married in two days. If you're going to walk around the next few days acting childish I don't want to deal with it. If you're going to be like that, then so be it. I'm not going to stand around and pretend like you're not walking around with Angela, putting on a facade, feeding her lies. I'm not going to stand around and pretend like you didn't just tell me last weekend that you loved _me,_ that you wanted _me._ I'm not going to stand around, choking back the need to tell you how I feel, because you know what? You don't deserve to know that I love you, Edward." My hand flew over my mouth as I uttered the three words I didn't mean to say. My eyes were wide with fear as I looked over at Edward who was just as shocked at my proclamation.

"Bella." I felt the soft tips of Edward's fingers graze my arm slowly as he reached out to touch me.

"No, you don't get to do this now." I shook my head, fighting back the urge to allow the tears to spill. "Not now, not today."

I turned quickly on my heels and headed straight towards the bathroom. I could hear his voice calling after me.

"Oh, Bella, are you okay?" Alice giggled as I bumped into her entering the bathroom. She looked back at Rosalie and Angela who were stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Yeah, fine," I said quickly, brushing past Rosalie and Angela. The door swung shut and I collapsed on the floor.

What had I done?

All the progress.

Gone, like dust in the wind.

I waited until I didn't hear the voices of my traitor best friends by the door before letting it all go. All the tears I was holding back over the past three days fell.

"Bella?" His voice whispered softly on the other side of the door.

"Go away."

"Bella, please."

"No. I don't want you."

"Bella..."

"Just please...go," I sobbed.

The bathroom door creaked open. "Bella. Oh, Bella."

I closed my eyes bracing for the impact his touch would have on my body. I tried to get a grasp on my breathing, control the heaving sobs rolling through my body.

I heard the door shut and the sound of the lock click shut. Edward bent down next to me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath against my skin. It took everything I had to restrain every fiber of my body from reaching out and touching him, holding him, feeling him.

"Go away, please," I begged, my hands trembling.

"Bella, tell me I didn't do this. I hate to see you cry."

"Go away."

"Bella..."

I felt his thumb glide across my cheek wiping away a tear.

I had to stay strong. This afternoon with Mike had been amazing and I'd spent all week trying to work past my issues with Edward. I didn't need him breaking down the walls I worked so hard to put up.

"Edward please don't." My eyes slid open and I was met by his bright green eyes looking straight at me.

"Bella, what you said earlier, did yo-"

"Regardless if I meant it or not, I'm getting married and you have your precious Angela."

"She's nothing compared to you, I've told you this. She's great, but, Bella..." He leaned in closer to me our foreheads touching bringing his soft pink lips inches from mine. "She'll never be you."

"Please don't, I've worked so hard, I can't do this, Edward. I can't have you acting hot and cold with me. I'm not strong enough for it. I just, I can't." I tore my head away from him looking straight past him.

"Love..." Edward nudged my face back towards him, his thumb tracing across my lips in the process. "I hate to see you like this, hurting. It kills me inside knowing that I caused this."

"Don't blame yourself, I did it to myself. I allowed myself to..." My voice trailed off and I couldn't find myself to say the words that were hanging at the tip of my tongue.

I loved him.

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to have the strength to call everything off and live happily ever after. But I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to hurt everyone like that.

"Fall in love with me? Don't you see, Bella, we gave us time and time is what we needed."

"No, I can't, Edward. It's too complicated, I just can't."

He took my hand in his placing it on his chest, right above his heart.

"Do you fee that, love? My heart; it beats for you, it will always beat for you."

"Edward," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, I, I," I sobbed, leaning my body into his. Immediately his arms wrapped around mine, like it was second nature.

"What's the matter, love?"

"Edward, I don't know if I can, I just, I've, I-"

"Ssh." He tightened his grip on me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

Lifting my head up I looked into his eyes. They were so warm and welcoming. Looking into them felt like home. There was just something about it that made me feel like this was where I belonged . . . and I belonged in his arms.

Everything about this moment was wrong, but right at the same time.

"Edward?" My lips grazed his jaw line.

"Yeah, Bella?" Edward closed his eyes tightly shut.

"Please." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Look at me." He pushed my chin up with his fingers, his eyes focusing deep into mine. "Bella, do you want this?"

Did I want it? Did I want to give up everything? The past few days were pure hell without him.

Looking into his eyes at this exact moment I saw the love he harbored deep down inside for me.

"Edward..." His name fell from my lips as I reached up pressing mine to his. There's no feeling like the way our lips mold together.

I slipped my hands around his neck pulling us closer together, knotting my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. I needed to feel him, all of him, against me.

If I was going to do this, I was going to give him everything I had.

His hands trailed down the sides of my body, his fingers toying with the material that held my dress together. Slowly, he pulled the strings apart, exposing the black lace demi cup bra. The tips of his fingers dancing along the rise of my breasts.

"So, beautiful," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

My whole boy shivered at the sensation of his soft lips teasing my skin.

Our movements became more urgent as the struggle to satisfy the burning feeling inside intesified. My hands worked their way down Edward's chest unbuttoning his shirt, my lips leaving a trail of kisses against his skin.

I needed this, I chanted in my head.

I stopped short of his defined v scuplted hip bone, tickling my fingers against the bone.

"Oh god," Edward moaned, moving his hands down to my legs lifting me up onto his lap. I spread my legs apart, wrapping them tightly around his waist. I could feel him straining against my lace covered heat, that was begging to be touched.

I continued my exploration, reaching for his belt. I took a deep breath before taking the step and unbuckling it.

I could do this. I wanted this. I asked for this.

Impatiently and with a quick grunt, Edward pulled me off his lap, struggling to undo his belt and kick his pants off.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked one last time.

Was I sure? Did I know exactly what I was doing?

I nodded my head unable to form the words I wanted to say. Any speech, any thought process going through my head was thrown out the window the moment his lips first touched mine.

Whatever it was that was going happen, needed to happen before I could think twice. I needed Edward.

Plain and simple.

Edward gulped as his hands slipped underneath my dress to pull my panties down.

One last look in my eyes and it happened. He was inside of me and my entire body coursed with pleasure. We fit together in every way.

Each of his thrusts were perfectly matched with one of mine. Each of the moans that escaped my lips were because of what he was doing. Each single kiss I gave him brought him closer to what we both yearned for.

Edward and Bella.

We were two souls who were destined for each other, yet because of me, were going to be ripped apart.

"Edward..."

"Isabella," he said, his voice dripping with seduction.

I looked at him and knew deep down inside how I felt and how I would always feel.

"I love you..."

Edward slowed his thrusts at the mention of those three little words.

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile I'd never seen before. This was a smile that said "She loves me, she really loves me".

He crashed his lips onto mine, sending the last wave of ecstasy coursing through my body tipping me right over the edge.

"Bella," Edward moaned against my lips, quickening his pace. He reached his release, his chest rising up and down quickly as he struggled to catch his breath.

As my body was coming down from it's high I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green eyes staring back at me, wide with lust.

"Edward..." I breathed heavily.

"Yeah, love?" He leaned down pressing a kiss to my temple.

Love.

What had just happened?

The walls I had built up around me, my anti-Edward barrier, were crumbled down to the ground.

I shifted my weight and scooted myself from underneath Edward. Glancing across the room towards the vanity mirror in the corner I saw my reflection. My hair, which was perfectly pulled back into a bun, was now in a cascading mess of waves and tangles down my back. My lips, which were painted the perfect shade of pink with a hint of gloss, were their original dull pink color. The waterproof mascara was intact, but small traces of black smudge from my eyeliner framed my eyes. My cheeks were flushed, and beads of sweat rested on my brow. The skirt of my dress was pushed up around my waist. The top of my dress untied, my breasts exposed.

I looked thoroughly fucked.

No pun intended.

The sound of Edward pulling his pants up and zipping up the fly caught my attention. When I looked over at him, the buttons of his green shirt were undone exposing his chest and the small patch of hair leading down south. His hair was disheveled and all over the place from my fingers running through them. A hint of lip gloss shimmered in the light against his lips.

I stared at him.

"Bella?" He knelt down besides me again, reaching out to brush some hair out of my face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the tears started to fall down from my eyes, again.

"Edward, we can't." I looked up at him and the bright smile he had on his face turned into a deep solemn frown.

"Can't what? Why are you crying?" His arms stretched out to pull me into his body, but I couldn't. I pulled away from his arms. "No." I shook my head. "Edward, we can't, this, this was a mistake."

"What are you talking about, Bella? You told me, you said, you're gonna-"

I cut him off. I needed to before he started pronouncing this grand gesture of love. "I'm not going to do anything, Edward, the only thing I _can_ do is marry Mike on Saturday."

"God dammit, Bella! Talk about hot and cold. How can you tell me you love me, and yes, I fucking said it. You told me, you told me you loved me and I believed you. You know how I feel about you, Bella, that's never going to change. What just happened right now? Did you want one last go around before you were locked down to one guy? Is that what that was?" Edward's voice was raised and shaky.

This was my chance, my out. What Edward and I just shared was something much more than just one last round before I got married. It was far from that. The emotions that were shared between the two of us were so intense and mind blowing.

I had to make the choice. I was handed a second chance to walk away from this and be happy with Edward. To take the love I knew I had with him and run, run far away with him. Or I could cut my losses and go with the fact that what we shared meant nothing to me.

"I'm marrying Mike on Saturday." My voice was flat and it took everything I had to get the words out. "I can't do this, Edward."

"You're lying. You're fucking lying to me, Bella! You might be telling me you don't want this, but I see it in your eyes. Your eyes are telling me the truth, you want this, you want what I can give you."

"Edward, I can't."

"You can't. You never can, well you know what?" Edward stood up, looking down at me. "If you're not going to take what I can give you, then I'm not willing to give it to you."

"Edward..." I choked out. What had I done?

I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't budge.

"No, that's it. I let myself fall for your tricks for the last time, that's the final stra-"

Edward was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Bella, baby, you in there?"

It was Mike.

"Yeah?" I called out locking my eyes on Edward's.

I was caught, Mike was going to come in here, see the state I was in, see Edward and make assumptions. It was all going to be over from here.

"You okay in there?" I could hear Mike trying to open the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Congratulations, Bella." Edward started to turn around and walk away, but stopped mid turn. He turned back to face me, bending down so our eyes were level with each other. "I hope he makes you happy, you deserve it."

And with one final kiss to my lips he was gone and towards the door.

I brought my fingers to my lips ghosting over the very spot where his lips touched.

The door opened just as Mike was bringing his fist up to knock on the door again.

"Edward," Mike said startled.

"Mike." Edward passed by him quickly.

As soon as Edward left, Mike turned his attention towards me.

Me, his fiancee, sitting in the middle of a bathroom hair tangled, make up smeared, skirt hiked up.

Me, his fiancee, who was locked in a bathroom with her _best friend _for God knows how long.

"Michael..."

"Bella, I was worried about you." He walked over to me, extending his hand out towards me.

"Michael..." My eyes wandered towards the door.

"Listen, Bella, I don't want to know, I don't care, as long as it doesn't happen again." He looked down at me. Mike's hands went to the top of my dress picking up the ties and tying it back up, covering my chest up.

I nodded my head, taking his hand. I straightened my skirt out and ran my fingers through my hair. It was going to have to work.

"Let's get you home." Mike placed his hand on my lower back guiding me out of the bathroom and back out to our guests.

Mike searched the room for one person...his mother.

"Mother, Bella and I are going to head out. She's not feeling very well and she needs-"

"You two can't leave!" Mama Newt said looking me up and down, judging my appearance.

_Yes, I realize I look like shit. You don't need to tell me that Mama Newt. _

"Mother, Bella needs to go home and I don't want to let her go by herself."

Mama Newt cleared her throat and smiled. "Michael, you have all these guests that are here, for you. You need to stay here and mingle. Plus, you have all these family members here that you haven't seen in ages."

"Mom, they'll be at the brunch tomorrow," Mike said sternly. I could tell he was getting frustrated with his mom, finally.

"But they're here now."

"Mother." I managed to get out. "I'm not feeling well and I would appreciate it if you just get over yourself and let me go home. I don't want to risk coming down with something before Saturday and I need my rest."

"Isabella, that is no way to speak to me."

"I don't care. I'm in no mood to deal with all of this." I gestured to the room around us. "If you don't want me saying something that I'll regret tomorrow then you need to let me go."

"Michael is staying," she said, stomping her foot on the ground like a five year old.

Mike groaned. "But Mother-"

"No, if she's going home, you're staying."

"Bella can't go by herself, I don't want to leave her."

"I'll go with her." Alice's voice chimed from behind me. Mike and I turned around to see Alice standing there with a smile on her face. "Jasper and I were about to leave anyways. I'll make sure she gets home safely, Mike."

"Well there you go. Bella's friend will make sure she gets home, Michael. You're staying, now come along I've got some people I'd like for you to meet."

"Give me a second, mom." Mike rolled his eyes, turning his attention towards Alice.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

"Positive, if you want Bella can just come over to the house if you're that worried about her being by herself." Alice reached out, grabbing my hand giving it a quick squeeze. The look in her eyes told me that she knew something was wrong.

"Bella?" Mike looked to me for help.

"Whatever works, I'll just go with Jasper and Alice, stay at their house," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you in the morning?"

I nodded my head. "In the morning, call me when you get home?"

"I will." Mike wrapped his arms around my body tightly, leaning in the kiss my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered. _Thank you for understanding and not asking questions._

"I love you, Bella. Anything for you, baby." Mike released me and smiled at Alice.

"Thank you for taking her home."

"Oh, it's my duty as the M.O.H, I take care of my bride." Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Come on, Bella, let's get going. Jasper's out front getting a cab. I think we have some ice cream in the freezer or if you'd prefer there's that bottle of Jack."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Oh don't thank me, you're telling me why all of a sudden you're not feeling well and why my brother went missing for awhile, then came back looking like someone ran over his puppy."

I looked over my shoulder at my so-called rehearsal dinner. In one corner Mike was busy shaking hands and making small talk with an elderly man and his wife, a bright smile on his face. Mama Newt, clutched to his side, proud of her baby. Across the room Edward and Angela stood in a corner immersed in some deep conversation. Edward looked a bit upset, Angela looked worried.

Two different men, two different lives, two different paths I could've taken.

I only hope I chose the right one.

* * *

**I know you hate Bella. You don't have to tell me twice..**

**:D**

**I'll keep it short..**

**Next we get to see Friday, the day after, mwhahaha it'll be fun..promise!**

**Sad to think it's almost over...already..gosh..**

**Special thanks to Nostalgicmiss and Miztrezboo for holding my hand. You girls rocketh! And don't forget to check out our blog http://www(dot)fornicationstation(dot)blogspot(com) We've got some new recruits into our pervy world..and they're ready to play with you guys!!**


	9. Friday: One Day and Counting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have, never will.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know it's a day early, is anyone complaining though? I figured since I was a TOTAL fail last week..I might do something nice for you guys. Hence, posting a day early! Hooray! :D**

** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my faithful reviewers DICATAKADD. She gave me the amazingness that is "Cath" by Death Cab...thank you sweets...for everything really!**

**

* * *

**

"It seems that you live in someone else's dream  
in a hand-me-down wedding dress  
where the things that could have been are oppressed  
but you said your vows, and you closed the door  
on so many men who would have loved you more."

- "Cath" by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

**Friday, One more day to go.**

Champagne brunch.

Complete with mimosas, bloody marys, all the breakfast food you could think of and more.

Throw in a few handfuls of rich, dignified folks and a country club.

And you've got the ridiculous brunch in celebration of the glorified union of Mike and I.

It was stupid and really just another excuse for Mama Newt to throw a party and waste more money. I didn't understand the purpose, but whatever. All I knew there was an everlasting supply of mimosas, I was a happy camper.

Not that I needed any more alcohol. I woke up this morning with a massive headache, red and itchy eyes and a broken heart.

When I woke up Alice looked at me like she felt sorry for me, she walked on egg shells around me the entire morning. I knew she was going to act like that, I knew that if I told any of them, they'd act like that. It wasn't a pleasant situation that I put myself in, but it was my situation. I was gonna take the blame for it. And I really wished that she would see that.

In reality, I was glad I buckled down and told Alice. I felt like this huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had someone I could talk to, too bad it's too late, but I knew that if I needed someone to talk to Alice would be there.

**Flashback:**

"Bella?" Alice asked from her spot on the opposite side of the couch.

Since we got to their house, an hour ago, all we'd done was sit on the couch. Alice on one end, myself on the other wrapped up in a blanket. My eyes blood shot and dry, from all the crying. All the while Alice just stared at me, waiting for me to bust at the seams and tell her.

"Bella, will you just tell me what happened, please? You can talk to me. You know that, right? We've been through everything together; whatever it is that has gotten you all worked up can't be that bad."

I couldn't tell her. Alice was my best friend and while I told her everything, I couldn't tell her that I was in love with her brother. Telling her that Edward and I had been having this secret torrid love affair behind all of their backs would be asking for trouble.

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it, Alice."

"Bella, please..."

"Ali," Jasper said, walking into the living room, a bottle of Jack in his hands. "Leave Bells alone. Leave her be."

Jasper walked over to the couch dropping the bottle of whiskey into my lap. "Here, Bells, drink your little heart away. God knows you look like you need it."

I looked up at Jasper giving him a weary look.

I was that obvious, huh?

"Sorry, Bells, but it's true."

"Thank you, Jasper." I took the bottle in my hands and stared down at the label.

"Bella, if you drink that whiskey there is something wrong with you and you need to tell me," Alice demanded, trying to snatch the bottle out of my hands.

"Alice, can we please just leave it alone, please?" I unscrewed the bottle and the smell of the whiskey tickled my senses.

"No, Bella, something happened between you and Edward. You guys are thick as thieves, but don't think I haven't noticed the two of you being a little...off."

I looked over at Alice. Was it that obvious? Were we that obvious?

"Alice..."

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you." Alice scooted closer to me. "It's not healthy for you to keep all these emotions bottled up inside. You're gonna break down one of these days."

"It's complicated," I said, shaking my head.

Alice took the bottle of whiskey in her hands, bringing it to her lips and taking a big sip. "Bring on the complicated. I can handle it."

Could I tell her? She was right though. It wasn't healthy for me to keep the whirlwind of emotions bottled up inside of me. Alice was one of my best friends and this was the type of things you talked to your best friends about. The man you love is being a douche, they're supposed to drink with you and assure you it'll all be alright.

It would be nice to get things out in the open.

"Alice, if I tell you will you, will you promise not to get upset?"

She handed me the bottle, she held up two fingers like she was a Girl Scout. "Swear."

I took a deep breath. No matter what Alice said I knew she was going to get upset. I was having an affair with her brother. She was my best friend and I didn't even tell her.

I took a swig of the whiskey.

Here goes nothing.

"IwassleepingwithEdward." There was no better way to do this than to just go in for the kill.

"Wait, you what?!"

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I've been sleeping with Edward, Alice. You heard me the first time."

"You're sleeping with my brother!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Keep your voice down, please. And let the record show, I _was _sleeping with Edward."

"How long?"

"A year and a half," I admitted.

"A year and a half?! You've been fucking my brother behind my back for a year and a half and you're just telling me now? Bella, I thought we were friends."

"Alice, I told you it was complicated."

"You've been sleeping with my brother? That's not complicated that's, that's just plain fucked up. Complicated is we had a fight, which would explain why Edward isn't playing nice when it comes to your wedding. Complicated is not the fact that you've been fucking my brother for a year and a half. What's next, Bella? You going to tell me you love him and he wants you to call off the wedding, because that's just ridiculous."

I was quiet. Alice had it spot on. I looked down at the bottle of whiskey and took another drink.

"Holy fucking hell!" Alice yelled her voice echoing through the house.

"You ladies okay in here?" Jasper asked, poking his head from around the corner.

"Yeah, we're fine. Go to bed, Jazz," Alice said sweetly.

"Okay, it just sounded like World War Three was about to happen in my living room."

"We're fine, Jasper. Thank you for your concern though." I tried to give him a reassuring smile, in hopes he would believe it.

Jasper nodded his head and left Alice and I to continue "talking".

"Alice..."

"You love him…" Alice's voice was quiet and reserved. "You fucking love him."

"Alice…"

"Give me that bottle." Alice yanked the bottle of my hand, downing a good size sip. She looked over at me, betrayal boiling in her eyes.

"Bella, tell me I'm crazy, tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't."

"You can't? Bella, you can't tell me you love him because you do, or because you're not sure?"

I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Jesus, Bella, you're getting married on Saturday."

"I'm well aware of that fact."

"And you love another man."

"It's complicated."

"You fucking told me that already. Start from the beginning, what happened? What started this little love affair you and my brother have going on?"

"Correction," I gulped. "we _had _going on."

"Had, was, whatever! It happened, you better start explaining."

I looked my best friend in the eyes and began to tell her the story.

I told her about that night at the pub when everything changed. How I pleaded with him that night to give us a chance, even if it was for just one night. How deep down inside I knew how wrong it was, yet I still continued to push for this "time". How a few weeks later he asked me to meet him again. How after that "date" we started to get together every couple of days. How her brother wined and dined me, showed me what it was like to be loved and taken care of. How Edward was the reason I wasn't lonely when Mike was gone away on business. How even after all this time we managed to keep what we had a secret from the rest of the world.

I told her everything that happened the past week and a half. I explained to her the real reason why I was running late last Thursday and how it wasn't Mike sending me the text messages, but Edward. I told her about Friday's mini meltdown which lead to Saturday's blow up. I told her how I let him walk away without telling him exactly how I felt. Which only lead to the reason why he showed up at Angela's place last Saturday in the middle of night.

Alice was quiet the entire time while I told her me and Edward's love story. That is until I got to earlier this evening and the bathroom.

"I couldn't stand watching him and Angela walk in the room, looking at each other like that. It killed me. When everyone left the two of us alone, I tried to talk to him, tell him that I still wanted to be friends, but he wouldn't stand for it. Then before I realized what I said, I told him I loved him and ran. That's when I ran into you guys in the bathroom, I was fighting back the tears. He came in after me."

"That's when he disappeared."

I nodded my head. "I tried to stay away, Alice, but I couldn't. I needed him like a drug, we..."

"You had sex with my brother…again."

"I did and I told him I loved him. When it was all over and I saw myself in the mirror, I realized what I had done. Alice, I made my decision and I chose Mike. What I did with Edward today was wrong. I built his hopes up for us only to crush them. That's why he looked like someone ran over his puppy when he left the bathroom. The weird thing is, Mike came looking for me just as Edward was leaving me. I looked horrible, Alice. My hair was a mess, my dress untied and Mike didn't care. He just wanted to take me home."

"Oh, Bella." Alice scooted across the couch and pulled me into a hug. "You love him don't you?"

I nodded my head, sobbing into her shoulder. "I fucked up, Ali."

**End of Flashback**

"Bella, this is my cousin Annie and her husband Nick," Mike said, introducing me to two very snobby looking people, both of them carrying their heads high above their shoulders, acting like they were better than everyone.

But I was used to it. The whole morning I've met countless people just like Annie and Nick. Most of them cousins, friends of the family, business associates; regardless of who they were they all acted the same; they were all here for the same reason.

They were fake and here for the free breakfast.

"Annie, Nick, my beautiful bride, Isabella."

"It's a pleasure." I extended my hand out, putting on the biggest smile I could.

"Charmed," Annie said politely, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the family." Nick took my hand giving it a nice firm shake.

Over Nick's shoulder I saw Emmett and Rosalie walk in, closely followed by Jasper, who I was sure, had Alice on his arm.

"If you'll excuse me, my friends just walked in and I need to talk to them." I turned to Mike, kissed his cheek and walked over towards my friends.

"Hey," I exclaimed, approaching them.

"Bella, congratulations, where's the food?" Emmett gave me a quick hug before going in search of the food and an empty table.

"Excuse him, Bella. Congratulations," Rosalie added, shaking her head, leaving to track down Emmett.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Edward wasn't with them.

"Where's Edward?" Maybe it's not too late. Maybe he's just running late.

I glanced over at Alice who was struggling to say something.

"He had to go out of town," Jasper stated quickly, a disappointing look on his face.

Out of town.

I didn't believe it for one second.

"Oh. Is he going to-"

"Probably not." Jasper interrupted. "I'm real sorry, Bells. He said to tell you congrats. I'm sure you can get Emmett to cover for him."

I couldn't believe it.

"But he knew I was getting married this weekend."

"Apparently it was for work, real sudden, real important. He didn't really have a choice."

Real important? What could be more important than your best friend getting married?

"Oh..." If that wasn't a load of bullshit I didn't know what was.

"Yeah, sorry…" Jasper looked around for a way out of the situation. "Um, gonna go find Emmett and Rose."

I looked over at Alice, who quickly turned away so she wouldn't have to look at me.

"Is he really gone?"

"Bella..." Alice turned her head and sighed. Her small hand reached out to me, but I turned away.

"It's fine. Not a problem."

I couldn't believe it. He was gone, or at least he wasn't coming. After all we'd been through, he couldn't look past one simple thing to come to my wedding?

"Bella, it's not fine, I can see it in your-"

"Bella," Mike said, interrupting Alice. He placed a chaste kiss on my neck. "Come on, I've got some more family I want you to meet."

"Go on, Bella." Alice grabbed my hand, squeezing it, right before pulling me into a hug. "If you need to talk..." she whispered into my ear.

Mike grabbed my hand dragging me off to another table full of family members I _needed _to meet.

* * *

"So, you're going over to Alice's tonight; then spending the night, right?" Mike asked, leaning against the wall, as he watched me pack my bag.

We'd just gotten home from the brunch and fortunate for me, I was getting out of a night full of fake family members to be with my friends. Really, I spent the entire morning tuning out everyone's mindless chattering. The only thing I could think about was how Edward left, or didn't leave. How he was running away from the situation before trying to it work out.

"Right. I won't see you until I'm walking down the aisle." I paused, putting the shirt that was in my hands into my bag.

Mike smiled. The expression on his face looked relieved. Almost like by marrying me everything was going to be alright.

"Come here." Mike stretched his arms out.

I walked over to him, leaning my body into his.

"This is it, Bella." Mike wrapped his arms around me. Leaning against his chest I could hear his heart beating. Being here with Mike, in this moment, allowed me to forget everything that was going on, for the first time I felt like I belonged here. I didn't have to worry about keeping what Edward and I did a secret. I didn't have to worry about anything, but me and Mike.

"It is..."

Mike placed his lips to my temple.

"I've got go, mom will be pissed if I'm later than I already am. She's having this ridiculous dinner party with pretty much everyone who was there this morning. I'm spending my last night as a bachelor hanging around my family. Lovely."

"You agreed to it," I chuckled.

"Yes, but do you understand what would've happened if I didn't?"

"Yeah, I do. It was a good choice." I nodded my head, scooting off his lap.

"Call me later?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, call you later."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"Yeah, tomorrow..." The words sunk in and hit me right in the gut. It was really happening.

I was marrying Mike tomorrow.

I was going to become Mrs. Isabella Newton, Mrs. The Newt.

* * *

The moment I got to Alice's house I was whisked off to some fancy spa downtown. I was poked and prodded, rubbed and kneaded. In the end I felt like a big giant puddle of goo, but it felt good.

Now, I was expected to sit through whatever Alice and Rosalie had planned for me.

Which apparently started off with a tequila shot with Emmett and Jasper.

"So, in honor of Bella's last day as a single woman, I propose a toast!" Alice exclaimed, pouring tequila into the five shot glasses in front of her.

"Guys, I really don't feel like drinking tequila tonight," I groaned, looking at the gold liquid pour into the glasses.

"Bella, live a little." Rosalie slid a lemon wedge towards me. "You're lucky we didn't get you the male stripper Em found online."

"Oh yes, Bella." Alice nodded her head, pushing the shot glasses towards everyone. "You should've seen the man. He was all ripped and toned and all sorts of delicious."

"Thank me, Bells. I told them you wouldn't like it," Jasper said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Emmett was crushed, so instead I'm taking him to some strip club downtown while you ladies have your fun."

"Yeah, so let's get this over with so we can go," Emmett added.

"Fine." I picked up the shot glass that was pushed towards me. "Let's get this over with."

"To Bella on her final day as a single woman..." Rosalie said.

"Bella, good luck, you've got a crazy road ahead of you. Remember we're all here for you, no matter what," Alice added.

"Screw the sappy bullshit ladies!" Emmett picked up his shot glass. "Bella, I've got one piece of advice for you...fuck Mike, every night, like it's your job and you'll have a happy husband who won't complain one bit."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Bella, don't listen to him..." Jasper started to say before he got a huge smile on his face. "...at least not all the way. Keep your husband happy and you'll be happy. How you manage to keep him happy is completely up to you."

"To Bella!" Alice said, holding her shot glass farther up in the air.

"To Bella!" They all said in unison, before shooting back the tequila.

Once the boys left, the party really started. A half a bottle of vodka and several cosmopolitans later and all the issues swirling around in my head were really starting to give me a headache.

All the choice I made the past week replaying over and over again in my head. My decision to stay with Mike was slowly starting to seem like more and more of a mistake.

"You know, Bella, can I tell you something without you getting upset?" Rosalie asked, drinking the last bit of her drink.

"Um, sure..."

"I always thought you and Edward would end up together. The two of you have this amazing chemistry, this bond, that's not like anything I've ever seen before."

I nearly spit my drink out and the mention of Edward and I together. Of course we had amazing chemistry. From the moment we first met we hit it off great. With Edward it was always fun, no matter what we were doing. Over time it just developed into more. Even with the past year and a half, things were just getting more and more complicated. We had amazing chemistry, because we were Edward and Bella.

"Rose..." Alice warned.

"It's true though, Alice, you know it. You've told me before how amazing Edward and Bella are together. We didn't think you and Mike would get _this _serious," Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"Rose, don't bring the girl down the night before her wedding." Alice's gaze shifted towards me. She looked sympathetic. She was worried what Rosalie's big grand realization would do to me. Either that or she was afraid that with my unstable emotions mixed with the alcohol in my system I would say something out loud that I would regret in the long run.

"Hey, I was just saying. I mean you're happy with Mike, right, Bella?"

"Yeah...." I whispered, my voice shaky. I was happy with Mike, yes. But I was happier with Edward.

"So it doesn't matter. Bella and Edward are just friends. That's all they'll ever be." Rosalie smiled. Little did she know everything she was saying meant a whole lot more.

Edward and I were just friends now, or at least I hoped we were. If Edward ever talked to me again, I would hope that he would be able to get over this situation and just be happy.

"But still, Rosalie..."

"Alice..." I interrupted her. "it's fine."

"Wait, what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing, Edward and I aren't on the best of terms right now. That's all Alice is trying to say. I'm fine, I'll be okay and no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense. Well, whatever." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders, then looked down at her empty glass. "We need more drinks."

Rosalie got up and wandered into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked the moment Rosalie was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I mean fine. Don't worry about me please, Alice. The last thing I need is you walking on pins and needles around me. I've been dealing with this for awhile, by myself. I can handle it."

"Bella, I'm just trying to help you. You've gone so long with this thing buried deep inside of you, you need someone to talk to. Don't feel like you can't talk to me because Edward is my brother. You're my best friend first; he's just my smelly older brother."

"Just drop it, Alice. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want anyone knowing, that maybe that's why I didn't tell anyone? Last night when I told you, you looked at me, judged me. I know how you are, Alice."

I had no idea where this little fit of anger was coming from, but I wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Maybe it was the fact that I was tired of Alice bugging me about "talking" about Edward. Whatever it was, I needed to watch myself before the night turned sour.

"Bella..."

"Alice, please, I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you though, Bella. You have this unsteady look on your face. You're getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"Bella..." Alice reached across putting her hand on top of mine. "Are you sure you're making the right decision?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I've already given this speech to my head and my heart several times in the past.

"Yes, I'm making the right decision. I love Mike, he's amazing and he cares. If I had any doubt if I was making the right decision, I would've stopped the wedding ages ago, Alice. I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Mike and I are fine. I can only hope that in time Edward and I will be fine."

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Alice, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Bella."

"How is he?"

"Edward?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, when he came by this morning. Did he seem-"

"Bella…" Alice interrupted. "I never saw him. He came by while you were still over. We were asleep on the couch. He talked to Jasper outside. Jasper didn't say much. He mumbled a lot, most of it all mashed together. All I know is that Edward isn't in Jasper's good graces right now and that Edward isn't coming to the wedding tomorrow."

He was there. Outside of Alice and Jasper's while I was there, inside. He was a few feet away from me and I had no idea. I could've stopped him from "leaving town" or wherever it was that he went. If I would've just explained my actions on Thursday things might still be okay between us, Edward still might be walking me down the aisle with Jasper.

"I could've..." My voice trailed off just as Rosalie walked into the room again.

"Whoa, did I miss something? The two of you look like someone ran over your cat or something. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Rose. Bella just needs a drink," Alice said, picking up the shaker Rosalie brought with her.

"Hell yeah, she needs a drink, she's getting married tomorrow!" Rosalie picked up her glass holding it up for Alice to pour her a drink.

"Guys, I don't want a hang over tomorrow."

"Oh, Bella, stop being such a paranoid patsy!" Alice stuffed my glass in front of my face. "You know just as well as I do, you can hold your liquor. You'll wake up tomorrow morning with a slight headache and be fine. We wouldn't let you be _that_ hung over for your wedding."

"That hung over, eh?" I took the glass from Alice. Maybe Alice was right. "Fuck it, give me the drink. It's my last night as a single woman. Live it up, right?"

"Right!" Alice and Rosalie said in union holding their glasses up.

I needed come to terms. I made the decision, it was time for me to man up and move on.

* * *

**So let's talk about this. I know Bella is stupid. I know that you all want to kill her. And I'm sure most of you would be more than willing to console Edward. ;D **

**The next chapter is Saturday's chapter...the day of the wedding. I know you're all curious to how it's going to play out...**

**Huge thanks to Miztrezboo and Nostalgicmiss who have been a HUGE help in regards to the last few chapters. Thank you to the both of you for holding my hand and telling me it's okay.  
**

**Oh and make sure to keep your eyes open...me and the ladies over at the Fornicaton Station (you should check out our blog...we've got all sorts of exciting things going on. Linkage is on the profile) have some...great things up our sleeves. Great things indeed y'all... **


	10. Satuday: The Big Day Part One

**Disclaimer: Don't own..Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Author's Note: *hums* Here comes the bride, all dressed in white. Okay, I'll stop. So, here it is...the second to last chapter of For Better For Worse (not counting the epilogue). Second to last you ask? (haha that kinda rhymes) Well, you see it takes two to tango.**

**I present to you..**

**A brief look into the mind of Edward Cullen. :D

* * *

**

"I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him.  
My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years...  
My heart"  
- "Congratulations" by Blue October

* * *

**Saturday, the day of the wedding. **

**Edward Cullen.**

I couldn't believe the thought of running away from everything crossed my mind. Bella was everything I ever wanted in a wife, and I was stupid for not fighting harder. For giving up after she told me no, after Angela put whatever we had on hold so I could get my shit together, even after Jasper told me I disappointed him. Yet, all I could so was sit here theoretically running away.

When you're little and you fall and scrape your knee the first thing you do is run home to mommy. When you're in your rebellious teen years and your "cool" friend dubs you no longer cool, you find yourself running to the safe haven of your mother's arms. That's exactly what I was doing.

Running home...to my mother. I knew it was the place that I would be safe or at least that's what I thought.

When I got home, I was welcomed with open arms and a homemade dinner, although it wasn't without question.

**Flashback:**

**Friday night**

"Edward, son, I love you but what is wrong with you?"

I looked up from the black and white piano keys and saw my mother standing in the door jam. Her arms crossed against her chest, a worried look on her face. Everyone used to always joke around that my mother wore her emotions on her sleeve. I never used to believe it until today.

The look on her face crushed me. The worry lines in her forehead, the way her beautiful smile was turned into a frown. She was concerned about me.

"I'm just playing, mom. What are you doing?"

"Let me rephrase that..." She stepped into the room and began walking towards me. "Is there a reason why you're here? Not that I mind you coming home once and awhile, but if my memory serves me correctly isn't their some dinner of sorts going on tonight for Bella."

I felt my body stiffen up at the mention of her name. After last night and the way she broke down I felt like my heart had been ripped out.

"Something like that." I let my attention wander to the piano keys again.

"Then why are you sitting here wallowing in front your piano? Your best friend is getting married. I'm sure she wants to spend her last day as a single woman with her friends, you included." Esme took a seat on the piano bench next to me.

"Eh..."

"Eh?" She flashed me that evil motherly glare. The one she would always give me when she knew I'd done something bad. "Edward Cullen, what did you do?"

_I didn't do anything wrong, but love a woman with all I had, only to have her love me back and throw it all away._

"Nothing, mom, we just had a falling out that's all," I admitted.

"A falling out, huh?"

Yeah, she didn't believe it one bit.

"Mom..."

"Edward, don't lie to me," she interrupted.

"I'm not lying to you. Bella and I had a falling out, end of story."

"Then, what about? And what is with this Angela girl? Edward, she's great and everything but, you don't seem happy."

"Angela is a great girl."

"But, son, you're not happy. Not like you are when you're with..."

"No!" I slammed my hands against the piano keys interrupting her. "Don't say it, don't say 'not like I am when I'm with Bella'."

"It's true, Edward. You know it is, the same goes with Bella. I've seen her with Mike and that horrendous mother-in-law of hers, she's not happy."

She didn't need to tell me twice. I know that no matter what Bella said I knew she wasn't happy with Mike. I could see it in her eyes. He couldn't make her eyes twinkle with bliss like I could. He couldn't make her blush with the slightest touch of my hand against her skin. He couldn't make her genuinely laugh like I could. And there wasn't a laugh or smile that I didn't remember.

**End of Flashback**

I didn't need my mother to tell me how Bella felt deep down inside. Anyone who really knew her, like I did, could tell she was drowning in the lake of Newton, struggling for a fresh breath of air. It wasn't my fault that she refused my hand when I tried to help her out.

Bella used to walk around a bright smile on her face, that extra hop in her step, but nowadays she bore that fake smile and forcefully laughed.

Most of the time I tried to remember the good times that we had together, I loved the girl and it killed me to see her upset. My mind wandered off to a picture that I had hanging on the wall in my room. Amidst the group pictures and family pictures was a picture of Bella and I. It was my favorite picture by far of us, of her. It was taken when things were easier, before Mike complicated things by proposing to her.

**Flashback:**

"Come on, Bella, smile for me, please?" I asked, focusing the camera in my hands on her.

Bella turned towards me, sticking her tongue out. She returned her attention to the ducks swimming in the lake in front of her. She was wearing that plain, simple light blue cotton dress the fell just below her knees, which she knew I loved. The sun shined bright giving her dark brown hair light subtle highlights.

We were in Central Park to attend a Shakespeare in the Park at the Delacorte Theatre. Bella had been bugging me for weeks to take her and I surprised her this morning with tickets to this afternoon's show.

"Bella, please?"

She turned around and smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "Why, Edward? Why should I smile?"

"Because, Bella, you look beautiful when you smile."

"Do I?" She flashed me that killer smile I was trying to get out of her, while batting her eyelashes at me.

"As a matter of fact you do, maybe even more beautiful than when you laugh."

The sounds of her twinkling laughter filled the air between us. "Well, I happen to enjoy your smile as well, Edward. Come, take the picture with me."

Skipping over she grabbed my hand pulling me closer to the water's edge.

"Bella, if I'm in the picture with you who's going to take the picture?"

She just smiled looking around her.

"Excuse me, sir?" She called out to an elderly gentleman walking by.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a huge favor and take our picture?" Bella took the camera out of my hands, holding it out for the man to take.

"I'd be happy to." He took the camera from Bella's hands and took a few steps backwards.

"Come on, Edward, smile!" Bella wrapped her small arms around my waist. "At least pretend you like me."

"That won't be too hard," I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to my body and rested my head just on top of hers.

"Alright on the count of three. One…two…three."

The camera flashed and the elderly gentleman began walked towards us.

"Here you go kids. It's a beautiful picture, you two look great together," he said with a smile, walking away.

"Let me see!" Bella whined, trying to look over my arm.

I pressed the review button and our smiling faces stared back at me.

The old man was right. The picture was beautiful; the sun was hitting us at just the right angle, brightening our faces. We looked great together; there was no doubt about it.

**End Flashback.**

Things were so simple back then, when everything first started. It seemed to be that the closer to Bella and Mike's wedding things started getting complicated. The feelings I tried to suppress were coming out full force. I found myself wanting and needing Bella more than usual.

I thought that maybe if I talked to Bella, let her know how I felt; she might feel the same way too. She might be able to leave Mike and we could be together. I wanted, no I still want, nothing more than to make her happy. It killed me when she told me no, every time I brought it up.

I don't know what I expected to happen between Bella and I. It was plain to see that Bella was content with Mike and he was giving her everything she needed. What more could she want? I knew getting into things with Bella would be complicated, but there was just something in my gut that hoped things would work themselves out between us. That we would be able to live like we always _dreamed_ about.

**Flashback:**

"You know I could get used to waking up like this every morning," I said, pulling Bella closer to me, our bodies were tangled up together covered by a thin cotton sheet.

This weekend was special. It was the first time the two of us managed to get away from everything. Mike was off in Houston, Texas at some conference thing for the week. Bella was conveniently "meeting" him for the weekend. Or at least that's what she told everyone. I made up some excuse about some medical conference.

Case in point. Bella and I were alone.

Together.

With no distractions or limitations. We both needed an escape from reality.

So, I made reservations at her favorite bed and breakfast in the Hamptons, Seatuck Cove House, which was right a long the water's edge, rented a car and we drove up for the night.

We got in yesterday afternoon and had dinner at The Soundview restaurant right over the harbor just as the sun was setting, which led to a bottle of wine and a night full of sweet, sweet lovin'.

"Of course you could," Bella flirted, her finger drawing small circles against my bare chest.

"Yeah imagine, we'd wake up after a long night full of lots and lots of sex..."

She looked up at me, through her lashes, wiggled her nose and smiled. "Lots of sex, eh?"

"Yeah, lots of it, because in that's just what married people do." I was taking a big leap saying that, but hey when in Rome...

"So we're married and having lots of sex?" she asking, propping her head up with her arm.

"Yes, lots of mind blowing, earth shattering, can't walk in the morning sex."

"Well, that certainly does sound appealing. What else?"

"Well..." I reached out, resting one hand on Bella's hip, snaking the other underneath her; pulling her body on top of mine. Her mahogany locks were fanned out against my chest, her hand resting over my heart. "...because we are having mind blowing, earth shattering sex-"

"Hey!" she interrupted. "Don't forget the…can't walk in the morning part. That's an important part."

"Sorry... because we're having mind blowing, earth shattering, _can't walk in the morning_ sex...we have a few kids. Because hey, shit happens..."

Bella let out a soft chuckle. I was relieved to see she was going with the flow and not taking this the wrong way.

"...we'd have a few kids. Our daughter would have your smile." I traced my finger along the soft curve of her lips. "I'd buy you a house, with a yard outside the city. Every Saturday night my parents would pick the kids up, leaving us all night and all day Sunday to lie in bed-"

"And fuck." Bella interrupted once more.

"And fuck," I said with a smile, because hey let's face it, If there was one person I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life sexing it up with it would be Bella.

"Hmmm...doesn't sound like too bad of a life there, Mr. Cullen."

"Of course not and do you know why?"

"Cause you'd get to wake up next to me every morning?"

"Exactly."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that idea. Too bad it'll never happen, Edward. It's just not...us."

And I wanted to shut her up and ask her why, but I didn't. There was a reason behind everything...and once again, in this moment, time wasn't on my side.  
**  
End of Flashback**

I had no idea what the future would hold for me now.

No matter what I do, I already screwed myself over. Bella was one of Alice's best friends, my parents loved her, I wouldn't be able to get away from her and Mike. She'd be around for family parties, at the house for the holidays...with Mike. I'd have to sit back and watch her fall into the motions of married life. Watch as her belly would swell up when she got pregnant with Mike's child.

All because I fell for my best friend.

I fell for my best friend...my engaged best friend.

And now, I was _alone_.

**Flashback:**

_**Thursday Night, Rehearsal Dinner.**_

What had I done?

I left Bella there to deal with Mike by herself. She deserved it though, or did she? I wanted to say yes, I wanted to believe that walking away from her at the moment was the right thing to do. But I was scared of what the outcome would be.

"Edward!" Angela exclaimed, walking towards me. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, Ang, I just, yeah sorry…" I ran my hand through my hair. How was I supposed to face Angela now, after what just happened? I couldn't look her in the knowing that just a few minutes ago I was kissing Bella's exposed flesh, running my fingers through her hair.

"It's alright." She gave me a hug, resting her head softly on my chest. "You alright? You don't look too good. You look worried."

"Yeah," I lied. "I'll be fine. Can we go sit down?"

"Yeah, sure." Angela let go, grabbing my hand and leading me towards a table a few feet away.

As we were sitting down Bella and Mike breezed past us towards Bella's soon to be mother-in-law. Her face was still flushed; in the light you could see the redness in her eyes from crying. She looked horrible, and it takes a lot for her to look that way, but she did. She looked lost and hurt.

I walked out on her again.

"Is Bella okay?" Angela asked, breaking my attention away from Bella.

"Um, I don't know. She looks a little upset."

"Yeah, I would say so. Mike's mom is horrible. She's like bridezilla, but she's not the bride. I'm so afraid she'll rip my head off because I do something wrong." Angela laughed and I couldn't help but compare her laughter to Bella's.

Bella's laugh as light and airy. It sounded like bells chiming. Versus Angela's whose was plain and simple like anyone else's laugh.

"Yeah…" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" I felt Angela's hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…I think you should go talk to Bella. It looks like she's having a bit of trouble with Mrs. Newton." Angela gestured over to where Bella was standing.

"No, she's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I'm done taking care of her."

"What do you mean you're _done_ taking care of her?"

Did I say that out loud?

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"Edward, I'm not stupid."

I looked up at Angela who still looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What are you-"

"The rest of your friends might be blind to it, but I'm not. You and Bella, you guys have something there, something deeper than just friendship."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Angela." I couldn't let her break me down. Bella was going to marry Mike and essentially Bella was right, I had Angela now.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. When we went out before you constantly talked about your friends, but Bella in particular. Your face lights up when you talk about her. Don't think I don't notice the cold shoulder she gives me, either. She's not my biggest fan and I'm okay with it."

"Angela…"

"Edward, it's okay." She reached over placing her hands on my arm. "I'm here for you, you know that, right? In whatever way you need me to be, I'm here."

Angela looked at me with a smile. She was an amazing woman with her head on her shoulders, she knew exactly what she wanted out of life. She took me into her life without any question. I owed it to her to at least be honest.

"It's complicated."

"Of course it is, Edward. No one said love was easy."

"Is it that obvious?"

Angela laughed. "Edward, I know you. I've worked with you for a long enough period of time to see you through some pretty bad times. You know the sleepless nights stuck in surgery, sometimes I think you forget I work with you. On those days I've noticed there is one thing that makes you smile…Bella. She would come into the hospital early in the morning and bring you breakfast and coffee. The moment you'd see her walk through the elevator doors you'd get this look on your face. I had my assumptions, but it wasn't until last Sunday when you brought me to dinner at Alice's that I knew. I saw the way you reacted when she was standing there with Mike, his arm resting around her shoulders. I saw how her polite smile was diminished the moment she saw you walk in with me on your arm. It was the look of a jealous lover. Frankly, I'm surprised Mike hasn't realized it yet."

"There's a reason Mike hasn't realized it yet. He doesn't pay enough attention to her. I don't know why she's still hell bent on marrying him. Yeah, I know she _claims_ to love him and what not, but I can give her everything he can give her and more. I wouldn't dare leaving her for long periods of time like he does. Bella is a great person and she deserves to be loved. Mike, I'm sorry to say, doesn't love her like I do. Wait, why am I telling you this? I'm sorry, Angela. I'm not even thinking of your feelings."

"Edward…" Angela paused, shaking her head. "You silly goose, I told you I'm here for you in whatever way you need. Right now, you need a friend. Don't worry about me, it's not like we're getting married and I'm forcing you to tell me about all of your previous trysts." She looked across at me and the sincerity in her eyes told me that she really did care about me. No matter what it was about, she was there for me. "Let it all out. I bet this is first time you've talked to anyone about this huh?"

"Yeah, Bella is the only other person that knows anything."

"Then talk, Edward."

I sighed. "I just wish I understood everything. She says she loves me, she says she wants me, but yet when I've given her plenty of opportunities she practically laughs in my face and walks away. She claims being with Mike is easier, but I don't see how."

"Think of it this way, Edward, Mike, is her scapegoat. It's her excuse for whatever goes wrong in her life. She'll blame things not working out between the two of you on Mike. Because if it wasn't for Mike then the two of you would still be whatever it was you were. It's easier for her because everything is already laid out for her. If Mike's family is anything like mine, their lives are planned out for them…."

"She might've mentioned that a few times," I interrupted her.

"So see, with Mike she doesn't have to do any heavy lifting. With you, Edward, she doesn't know what the future will hold and it scares her. If she chooses you she has to deal with everything that comes with it."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Angela took my hands into her and looked at me with all the sincerity possibly. "That you need to pull whatever stick that's stuck up your ass and go get your girl."

"Ang-"

She interrupted me, placing a finger on my lips. "I'll be here if you need me, but if anything between the two of us is going to work out you need to work things out with Bella. If that means that you let Bella go and marry Mike, be happy with the life she chose, and come back to me then so be it. But if the two of you work out whatever differences you may have and find that she is what you want, what you need, then I'll accept that. I can't be the one to stand in between fate, in between love. You're a great person and I'd hate to loose you in my life, Edward. I'll take you anyway I can, whether as friend or more. I want you to be happy. For once, do what makes you happy."

"Angela..." I pulled her into my arms. She really was a sweet and thoughtful person. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

She pulled away from my body and smiled. "Yes I do, Edward. There's no use in forcing you into a relationship with me if you're not going to be happy. I couldn't do that to you."

**End Flashback**

Everything pointed towards Bella.

My mind screamed Bella, and my heart yearned for Bella. Even after everything that we'd been through the past week, I still needed her. I could forgive everything she said, everything that happened, if it meant that we could be together.

Everyone I talked to, who knew, told me to be with Bella.

Except for Bella.

Maybe Angela was right. Maybe I needed to find some sort of closure with Bella. If I was going to let her walk away, slip through my fingers, like that; I needed to know that everything was okay between us. We'd been through so much together; losing Bella meant that I was losing my best friend.

I couldn't lose her.

I needed to give it one last chance.

I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall of my room.

It was twelve-thirty; I had thirty minutes to get to Saint Bart's before the wedding started.

I grabbed my cell phone and darted downstairs, praying I wouldn't trip and end up at the hospital instead.

I hailed a cab and it came to a stop right in front of me. Flinging the door open, I slipped into the back seat of the cab and the driver looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"Where to, son?"

"Saint Bart's, please. And hurry."

"Oh, what's at Saint Bart's?"

"My best friend is getting married."

Once again the cab driver looked at me through the mirror a weary look on his face. "You're not dressed for a wedding."

"Yeah, well, mind you're own business."

The drive to the church couldn't have been any longer. It seemed like we hit every red light, got stuck in the slow lane. Time definitely wasn't on my side right now. I was being punished for what I happened.

The cab pulled up in front of the church and the cab driver looked back at me.

"Here you go, son, Saint Bart's."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you."

I reached into my pocked and handed the guy enough money to cover the cab fare and stepped out on to the sidewalk.

The ceremony was due to start soon and the last few guests were walking into the church. She was going through with it; she hadn't called it off just yet.

A door slammed to my left and Emmett came stammering out, laughing, closely followed by Rosalie and Alice. Alice looked behind her and smiled when she stepped out...

Bella.

They say a girl always looks her best on her wedding day and Bella was never one to disappoint. In the bright New York City sun she looked amazing. She stepped out of that door a smile on her face, laughing with her friends.

The smile on her face though, let me know that she was going to be okay. Even after all we had been through, she would be able to move on with her life. Mike would be there to take care of her. Ultimately that's all that mattered. If I knew that Bella was going to live a happy life with nor regret, I would be able to pick up the pieces of my life and attempt to move on.

Bella picked the front of her dress up, running to catch up with Rosalie and Alice. Jasper then stepped out of the room. He looked around, almost as if he was hoping he would find me there.

Jasper turned towards my direction and he looked hopeful. I sighed, shaking my head before turning away from him. I couldn't look at him. Not after what he said yesterday, when I asked him to tell Bella I skipped town….

**Flashback:**

"Tell her I left town," I pleaded with Jasper as we stood outside on his front lawn, away from the sleeping Alice and Bella in the living room.

"She came over last night, was up until three in the morning crying with Alice. I only caught bits and pieces of what they were talking about, but man-"

I didn't need to hear it. I caused her even more pain last night. She was confused and lost, she needed someone, she needed me and I ran away from her, all because I was too stupid to fight harder for her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jasper," I interrupted.

"Edward, she's hurting."

"You don't think I don't know that?!" I yelled.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. I can't sit around and wait like a fish in the water waiting for someone to throw bait in. She's strung me along for too long."

"Edward, you don't mean that."

"You don't know anything. Jasper, just please, I never ask you for anything. Just tell her I skipped town." I was going to have to resort to getting down on my knees and begging wasn't I?

"You'll be hurting her even more."

"She's already hurting. I'm hurting, we're even."

"Edward, don't be like that. She's your best friend, she was your best friend first, and she'll always be your best friend. Are you really not going to be there for one of the biggest days of her life?"

Jasper was right. Bella was always there for me, no matter what it was. The whole reason this gigantic mess happened was because she pleaded with me to go out that night, because I'd been sulking around my apartment like a girl. Bella always put her needs before mine. She always made sure I was happy. But I couldn't get over the fact that she led me to believe that we actually had a chance.

"Yes."

"You're not the man I thought you were."

"Well, I'm sorry for the disappointment. Can you just tell her I skipped town?"

"Yeah, but I'm not happy about it. I love Bella like a sister, Edward and I hate that she's hurting on the inside because of you. You should be thankful I haven't woken Alice up to give you her two cents." Jasper shook his head and turned away from me.

I let Jasper down, but if only he knew how much it was killing me inside knowing she was going to be marrying Mike today.

"Yeah, well I'm hurting too!" I yelled out just as Jasper was walking in the house.

**End Flashback.**

When I looked back towards Jasper he was gone, walking right into the church.

I came here with one thing in mind...Bella. To try and stop her from whatever mistake I continued to claim she was making. But when I saw her walk out and into the church, with that smile on her face, laughing, I remembered why I let her go in the first place.

Everything I did in the past few months had been for Bella. I lived every moment to see her smile. Every step I took was towards Bella.

_I want you to be happy. For once, do what makes you happy. _Angela's voice lingered in my mind. _For once, do what makes you happy._

I needed to snap out of this self wallowing pity party I was wadding in and get my girl.

Taking two steps at a time I ran to the doors of the church. I needed to make it. I needed stop it.

When I finally reached the church doors and had my hands gripped around the brass handle I heard the ceremony inside and stopped.

"...for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I, I do." Mike's words hit me like a ton of bricks. But it couldn't have prepared me for what came next...

"Do you, Isabella Swan take Michael Newton to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

I could imagine it now. Bella was looking deep into fucking Mike Newton's eyes. That heart warming smile shining brightly on her face.

"I..."

My hands dropped from the handle and I turned away. I couldn't stand it any longer.

For better, for worse…she was his.

* * *

**I know that was a lot to handle in one chapter, but hey! it's Edward Cullen and he's hurting. He needs time to in the spotlight too! :D**

**HUGE thanks to Miztrezboo & Nostalgicmiss for holding my hand through this chapter. I was all over the place writing it and sometimes all I needed was a quick slap in the face from them and I would be back on track. I heart you both!**

**Don't forget to check out the Fornication Station for some fic reviews and all sorts of amazingness..and if you haven't already heard we're hosting another contest. The "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" contest yee haw! Details are on the profile..check the "Fournikation Foundation" contest under my stories. We'd love for you to come and play!  
**


	11. Saturday: The Big Day Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Author's note: "I..." don't? do? can't? I know you guys have waiting to see what's going on behind the other side of the door. **

**So sorry about the delay, but it's been a busy week..a busy yet sad week. *sigh* Not dwelling, I refuse to dwell. Epilogue will be up next week, going to Washington and I'll be gone all weekend so first thing I do when I get back will be to post! :D

* * *

**

"His devotion lies in someone else's arms  
and I am just an outsider trying to save face

And it's hard, and it's slow  
wanting to be all he wants, knowing that's not how this goes  
and it's false, and it's weak  
nothing to be said now, but in our silence, we're both aching to speak

And I'm stronger than this, I've been through this before  
but what's one more lesson when the stolen moments are worth living for?"

- Stolen by Juliet Moffitt

* * *

**Saturday, the day of the Wedding.**

**Bella Swan.**

Today was the day.

I was getting married to Mike. It was the end of the road for Bella Swan and a new beginning for Bella Newton.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and I didn't even recognize the woman staring back at me.

Sure we had the same wavy brown hair pulled halfway up, the same deep chocolate colored eyes, the same round "loving" face. But the person staring back at me was a shell of a person. Her exterior seemed happy go lucky, she wore a bright smile, carried her head above her shoulders, she was ready to take whatever was dished out to her.

That woman staring back at me wasn't who I was, who I wanted to be. The questions of how I got to be that _woman_ constantly flooded my mind everyday.

What happened to the woman who I used to be? The woman who loved the simple things in life.

The woman who I used to be wouldn't stand to have people tell her what to do, how to dress, where to go, how to act.

The woman staring back at me in the mirror wasn't that woman. That woman had disappeared two years ago when I met him, when he sucked me into his whirlwind life of social elitist and cocktail parties.

The woman I used to be wouldn't be standing in the middle of Saint Bart's, wearing a dress she hated.

The woman I used to be would've put her foot down at the unnecessary amount of tulle, lace and the abundance of bead work on the bodice that she couldn't breathe in.

The woman I used to be wouldn't be standing in the middle of Saint Bart's, with only a wooden door separating herself from hundreds of people she didn't even know.

The woman I used to be would've lived out her dream wedding in Central Park with a simple gown and only her closest family and friends there on _her_ special day.

But that woman was nearly gone, the only remains of her laid in the two women sitting in the room with her picking at her hair, straitening out the wrinkles in her dress. The only remains of her laid in the two men standing outside her door waiting for the moment they got to walk her down the aisle.

The only remains of the happy go lucky, fun loving, free spirited Bella Swan laid in the one person who could make her smile. The one person who wasn't here on her special day. The one person she hoped and prayed would be there.

No.

The woman staring back at me was no longer any of those things. The moment I stepped out of the room, over the threshold I would have to hold tight of the memories of everything that used to be and smile. Smile like my life depended on it.

I would have to become the picture perfect trophy wife, I'd spent the past two years trying to become.

I would host dinner parties, attend book clubs, dress up and go to fancy galas. I would play house and have dinner ready on the table by six-thirty when my husband came home. I would live contently with my two point five children.

An even trade, my mother called it, giving up love for luxury.

All in the name of stability.

But was it all really worth it?

It was the question that had been racking at my brain all morning. After talking to Alice last night and listening to Rosalie tell me how she always "thought" Edward and I would end up together, I was starting to seriously doubt my decision. But in retrospect I was already too late.

Even if I tried to change my decision, I'd already screwed things up with Edward. I burned him one too many times. He had Angela, who was stable and not crazy like I was. With Angela he would never have to worry about whether or not she regretted choosing him or loving him.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but..." Alice's voice broke my train of thought. "Mama Newt was right. In this moment, in this place, this dress is..."

"Saint Bart's appropriate," Rosalie sighed.

"Gee thanks guys, way to be supportive," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Oh don't be like that, Bella," Rosalie said, patting my shoulder. "I'm going to go check on the guys outside. Make sure Emmett hasn't gotten anything on his tux, you need anything?"

"No..." My voice was weak and shaky.

"Honey, don't worry about it. I know marriage is scary, but it's really not all the bad. It has its perks." Rosalie called out as she walked out the door.

The faint laughter of Emmett and Jasper filled the room for a split second, before the door slammed shut.

The moment the door closed, Alice jumped at me. "Bella are you really okay?"

I turned around to face her, my dress crinkling in the process.

"Honestly? Or put on a happy face Bella answer?"

"Honestly." She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eye. "I look at you and I see the smile you're forcing. You may be fooling all those people out there…" Alice turned towards the door and pointed. "…but that smile isn't going to fool me. And I'm not going to let you brush it off as cold feet either. I know what's wrong, Bella, but as your maid of honor, your best friend...it's my job to tell you to move on."

Move on.

Those words hit my like a ton of bricks. I wanted to look Alice in the eye and tell her I was okay, tell her I was fine, tell her I didn't have to move on, because there was nothing to move on from.

But I would be lying. Because no matter how many times I told myself that Mike was the better choice or how I really didn't love Edward, I would be lying.

"I can't just move on like that, Alice. It's not _that_ easy."

"You can and you have to. Bella, he's not here, if he really loved you, he would be here. First off, you made the decision to choose Mike. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a bitch but I'm going to tell you how it is. My brother gave you plenty of chances to runaway with him and all you did was throw his chances in his face. Second, this isn't a one sided deal. It takes two to tango, Bella. If everything Edward told you was true he would be here to whisk you away on his white horse and save you from the mistake you're making. He's not here, Bella and for that I'm sorry."

"He can still make it, it's not too late." I flinched away from Alice's touch, turning to look out the window.

I could feel the tears threatening to pour over. I had to be strong; I couldn't let him get to me like that. Alice was right if he really did love me like he said he did, he _would _be here.

"Bella, don't get your hopes up," Alice said. I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Edward is stubborn, just like you."

When I turned around and saw Alice I couldn't take it. She looked at me with those the same bright green eyes as her brother and I couldn't help it, a tear fell from my eyes. I can't believe I've let him get to me like this.

"Oh, Bella, what has my brother done to you?" She wrapped her arms around me, in some motherly nurturing hug.

"I don't know. When did I let myself do this? I let my walls down; I let him affect me like this." The tears started to pour out. All the pent up frustration, anger, hurt that I had inside was spilling out.

"Bella, stop crying. You'll ruin your make up; your eyes will be blood shot, not to mention your face will be blotchy."

I laughed leave it up to Alice to worry about my make up.

"Alice..."

"Listen, Bella, smile, it's your wedding day. The moment you walk out that door you're going to start your new life with a new attitude."

I looked into the eyes of my best friend, put on a smile, took a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. "Okay."

There was a knock on the door and Jasper popped his head in.

"Hate to break up the party, but it's that time. Alice, Rosalie needs you," Jasper said, walking in.

"Okay," Alice nodded then looked at me. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded my head, giving her a weak smile.

Alice smiled, pulled me into a tight hug and walked out of the room. The minute Alice walked out Jasper leaned over, shut the door and locked it.

"Bella."

"Thank you for doing this, Jasper."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Your parents would be proud." I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me. There was something about him that always gave me a sense of comfort, of ease.

"I know." I pulled away and looked up at him. My eyes asking the one question I hoped he would catch on to.

"Oh, Bella." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flask, handing it to me.

"Do you think-"

"No, I don't think he's coming. I'm really sorry, Bella, I am."

I sighed twisting the cap off the flask, taking a drink. Whiskey. _Thank god for Jasper Whitlock, and his predictability. _

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome. You ready to do this?"

"As I'll ever be." I took one final sip from the flask and handed it back to Jasper. He just smiled and tucked it back into his jacket.

Jasper held his arm out for me to take and I graciously linked my arm into his. When we opened the door Rosalie, Alice and Emmett were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, let's do this, Bella!" Emmett yelled as he hooked his arm onto my other side.

"Isabella..." I heard the sound of the sharp clicking of her heels. "Oh, you look amazing."

Mama Newt looked me up and down, mentally making notes on all of the wrong things with me.

"Thanks."

"Except..." Of course there was an 'except', there's always an 'except'. "...you are looking a little pale, honey. Didn't I tell you to go to the tanning salon the other day? Now for heaven's sake when you blush you'll look like a bright red tomato. Oh well, nothing we can do now."

I would just like the record to show, I HATE Mamma Newt yet Love her because of how good it feels to hate her!

She flashed me that fake, toothy smile of hers, turned on her heels and walked away.

"Hurry up, it's almost time!" she yelled, just as the door swung close.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass," Emmett snorted. "Jesus, Bella sorry but she's a bitch."

"Yeah, I know, Em, I know," I sighed. _Oh Emmett _did _I know. _

"It's like 'Oh, Isabella, you are too white, unlike me with my fake orange tan. La ti da'," Emmett danced around in a circle, putting on his best Mama Newt impression.

"Oh my god, Em that was spot on," Alice said in between laughs, her arm linked with Rosalie's.

I let go of Jasper's arm, picking up the front of my dress running to catch up with Alice and Rosalie who were walking behind Emmett.

"What would I do without the two of you?" I asked, wiggling my way in between them.

"Die a short, boring death...alone," Rosalie said.

"Get drunk all by your lonesome," Alice added an all too knowing smirk on her face.

When we walked into the church everything started to become a reality. The expensive wedding planner Mama Newt hired was running around like a chicken with her head cut off. The church was decorated with the Mama Newt's "perfect" flower arrangements. Before I knew it though, I was being ushered down the aisle, Emmett and Jasper on each of my sides.  
**  
**With every step closer I took towards the alter the more, my stomach churned. Emmett and Jasper were the only things keeping me stable and walking towards Mike.

"Hey smile, you're getting married remember?" Emmett whispered into my ear as he jabbed me in the side with his elbow.

"Sorry," I smirked, putting on that fake smile I'd become such a pro at.

"That's more like it," Jasper added, squeezing my hand tighter.

As we reached Mike the butterflies in my stomach intensified. Here I was, standing in front of the family and friends, about to marry Mike Newton, when I was in love with another man.

God I was stupid, this whole situation was stupid. But was I going to have enough guts to stand up for myself and let go of everything I'd worked for so hard the past couple of years?

No...

Probably not, because I was a coward and didn't want to be alone after all this time. I'd fucked things up with Edward, I was pretty sure of that. If I walked away from Mike right now what would I be left with? Friends who would be torn apart whenever Edward and I would come around each other, because let's face it things were going to be awkward between us now. At least with Mike at my side I would have someone to be there with me when things we down hill.

The three of us stopped at the steps bellow the alter, Mike meeting us at the bottom.

"You better take damn good care of her, Michael. If I hear even one word about you being disrespectful to her, you will be answering to me," Emmett said, putting on his big brother act.

"Ye-yeah, of course." Mike took the hand Emmett was offering to him.

"I love ya, Bells." Emmett lifted up the side of my veil to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Emmett said it, I'm reiterating it. Bella is like my little sister and deserves all the respect and love that you can give her. Got it?" Jasper added.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't do anything to harm, Bella, Jasper."

I turned to look at Jasper and smiled. Slowly he lifted the veil up and wiped the stray tear off my cheek that I didn't even know was there.

"Never forget that I'm here for you, if you ever need it okay?" He looked down at me, his eyes starring into mine.

"I know, Jasper, I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella. You look beautiful; he's stupid for missing this." Jasper leaned down enveloping me in his arms.

Mike took my hands and led me up the few stairs to where the preacher was standing.

This was it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

The rest of the words out of the man's mouth all started to blur together, almost started to sound like the adults in the Charlie Brown cartoons. I couldn't focus on the man standing to my right. He was holding my hand tightly, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like I was supposed to be there with him.

I was making a mistake.

Everything I dreamed about, everything I cared about would be gone. What was I doing?

"You okay?" Mike whispered into my ear quietly as he nudged me.

I looked over at him, nodding quickly.

When I looked into his eyes I didn't get that swoon-worthy, weak in the knees feeling in my body. My body didn't react to him like it should, but it was something that needed to happen. I had to look at things from a positive light. I made the decision to go with what my mind said versus my heart. I was the one that was putting myself through this.

"Do you, Michael Newton take Isabella Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The words of the minister echoed in my head in the moment of silence as we all waited for Mike to respond.

Honestly I was ready for this whole thing to be over with, the sooner the better. Once it was all over and there was no turning back, I was hoping it would make me feel better. I mean, everything should be better, right?

"I...I..." Mike wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, his eyes wandering down to the pews of the church. "I do."

The words left his lips like he was pleading guilty to a murder charge. His breathing was heavy and when he reached to grab my hand short after I could feel the clamminess of his hand against my skin.

The minister nodded with a smile and looked over at me. "Do you, Isabella Swan take Michael Newton to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

This was it. The next two words to leave my mouth would seal my fate.

I took one last glance towards the church doors, almost expecting Edward to come bursting through the doors screaming "stop!" in some grand gesture. My eyes traveled down to a beaming Mama Newt who was looking at her son with such happiness. Across the aisle to Esme and Carlisle who were both sitting there in place of my parents, smiles plastered on their faces. I couldn't help but notice the dim look in Esme's eyes, though. That twinkle in her eyes was gone and her smile almost seemed like it was forced. She was happy for me and the fact that I was making a life for myself, but she was sad that it wasn't with Edward. That look in her eye told me that whatever "motherly intuition" crap excuse she would give me, she was disappointed in me, because she knew about Edward and I.

I took a deep breath, sliding my eyes closed.

I could do this. It was two words. 'I' and 'do', simple enough…right?

"I-"

"Bella stop." Mike interrupted me, just as the word "do" was about to roll of my tongue. "I can't do this."

"Wait, what?!" My eyes flew open as the entire church gasped. It was like a scene straight out of a fucking movie.

"Michael what are you talking about?" Mama Newt yelled. It was only a matter of seconds before she was at our side, yelling at him.

"Mike, what's going on?" I asked confused out of my fucking mind.

"Will you give us a second?" Mike asked the minister, who more than willingly backed away from this awkward situation. Honestly I would hate to be in his position right now anyways.

You have a groom who went well past the "speak or forever hold your piece" part and his vows to stop it and an insatiable mother of the groom who is about to have a heart attack.

"Michael Newton, you tell me right this instant what the hell is going on!" Mama Newt trudged up the stairs.

"Mother, I can't lie to myself anymore."

"Lie to yourself anymore? What on God's great earth are you talking about?"

"If I do this, I'll be lying to myself. I can't do that to myself anymore."

"Michael do you realize what you're doing right now? All these people are here to see you get married, they came out, bought the two of you presents expecting to see you get married and you're calling it off! Jesus Christ, Michael why couldn't you do this _before_ the wedding."

"Mom, lay off please." Michael took a deep breath and turned away from Mama Newt.

"Bella..." Mike looked across at me, taking my hands into his. "I'm sorry that I let it get this far, but I can't stand up here and marry you, knowing that I'm not going to be happy. You're a beautiful woman that deserves to have more than a half assed husband who loves someone else."

"WHAT?!" Mama Newt yelled. "Michael, how dare you do this?! This is embarrassing," she huffed, smoothing the front of her dress out and turning towards the church. "Please, forgive us, but we need just a second."

"You!" Mama Newt poked Mike in the arm. "Are getting married young man...today, to Bella and that's final."

"No, I'm not mom. I told you, if I marry Bella I'm not going to be happy. No offense to Bella or anything, because I love her dearly, just not that way. Mom, I love someone else."

He loved someone else. I still couldn't get over the fact that Michael fucking Newton loved someone else.

I should feel betrayed, but I wasn't. I was in love with someone else too. I understand how he felt.

Mike let go of my hands and looked out into the guests sitting in the pews, confused out of their minds.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble that I've caused each and every one of you, but there isn't going to be a wedding today. As a thank you for coming out tonight, the reception is still on, please take the time to have dinner and a few drinks," Mike announced, taking slow steps down into the church. He headed down the aisle, stopping a few pews back.

Mike reached his hand out towards someone sitting there and it was filled by a small, perfectly manicured hand. The owner of the hand stood up and I couldn't believe me eyes.

It was Jessica.

I watched as my ex-fiancé pulled his, well, ex-assistant into his arms kissing her like he meant it. It was Jessica he loved. All those late nights at the office, the business trips that she accompanied him on. I guess it was only a matter of time before one of them developed some sort of feelings towards each other.

Once Mike let Jessica go, he whispered something to her and kissed her temple sweetly, before bending down on one knee. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her stomach.

Now it all made sense. Mike was in love with Jessica. When he came home earlier in the week drunk rambling on and on about babies and starting a family it must've been because Jessica told Mike she was pregnant.

Holy Jesus this was a whole lot more messed up than it should be.

Once Mike got up off his knees he said something to Jessica and headed back up to the alter, where he had left me standing all by my lonesome.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Mike looked up at me as he reached the final step. "I tried so many times to tell you but-"

"Mike stop." Returning the apologetic smile he was giving me, I patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. All that matters is you had the guts to stand up for what makes you happy, for what you love. Not everyone can do that."

_I certainly know I wasn't able to._

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh, Bella." Mike gave me one last hug coupled with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It'll work out in the end, I know it will," he whispered into my ear, before turning towards Jessica who was standing at the foot of the alter beaming from ear to ear.

"Go, live your happily ever after. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Bella." Mike gave my hand one last squeeze before running down the steps to Jessica. Immediately he picked her up in his arms twirling her around. I didn't know why I never saw it before. The love the radiated off the two of them in that single moment could be compared to the love of Jasper and Alice or Rosalie and Emmett, the kind of love that I used to dream Edward and I could have.

"Bella…" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jasper standing there, a stupid shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Go. He's outside. Catch him before he leaves."

My feet processed the words before my brain could. I ran down the aisle as fast as my feet could take me.

Edward was there.

Edward came.

I could have my happily ever after.

I pushed the front doors of the church open, the bright New York sunlight blinding me as I scanned the sidewalk for Edward.

Right in front of the church, I saw it, a tuft of bronze hair stepping into a taxi. I wasn't going to let him get away like this again.

"Edward!" I yelled, picking the front of my dress up and running down the stone steps of the church.

_Please don't trip, please don't trip,_ I thought to myself as I put one foot in front of the other. I didn't need to fall flat on my ass.

Edward turned around at the sound of my voice. I could see him searching for me through the crowds. When I reached the last step and looked up our eyes met.

And in that instant every single emotion that I harbored for Edward came rushing through my body.

Flashes of our future flooded my mind.

The small, simple Central Park wedding in June.

The quaint little house with a yard so the kids can run around with the dog.

Little boys with their daddy's bronze colored hair and my brown eyes. Little girls with their daddy's enchanting green eyes matched with my mahogany colored hair. Perfect little blended miniatures of us.

Growing old with each other, watching our kids grow up and have families of their own.

Anything and Everything...us.

His green eyes are the ones I was meant to get lost in for the rest of my life. It was his arms that were made to pick me up when I fell, to hold me when I slept. His lips were the ones that would grace mine in the middle of night when he felt frisky.

Edward was…is my future.

I continued running towards him as he shut the cab door waving the driver off. The adrenaline was pumping through my body and all I wanted was to be with Edward, in his arms. I would stop at nothing to make it happen.

When I reached him he smiled and I ran towards him, launching my body at him, knocking him back a few steps. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Kissed him like my life depended on it. Kissed him with everything that I had.  
**  
**Edward smiled against my lips as he snaked his arms around my waist pulling my body tighter to him.

I felt like I was in a movie. The star-crossed lovers reuniting after being torn apart. The busy sounds of the New York streets were mute, the crowds walking around us on the sidewalk moved in slow motion. Nothing else existed except for the two of us.

"Bella," he breathed against my lips. In the few short days that I'd been without his touch, I missed him, missed the way that his lips felt against mine. The feeling I got when his hands would graze across my skin, like he was igniting a fire with every touch.

"Edward..." A tear rolled down my cheek.

Edward brought his finger up, brushing the salty tear away from my cheek.

"Don't cry, please. I just don't underst-"

"I love you," I whispered, interrupting him. He wasn't going to ruin the moment by asking too many damn question. "I want you."

"But, Bella, I-"

"No, stop. Don't ask we can talk about it later. What matters now, is that I'm here, with you. I love you. I just hope it's not too late." I was putting myself out there and hoping and praying he would still take me.

Edward's eyes lit up, his lips turning up in the corners. "You're here."

"I'm here."

"You love me."

I laughed. "I love you. I'll say it a million times; shout it from the rooftops even. I love you, Edward Cullen."

"Well, Bella Swan..." He wrapped his arms tighter around waist, pulling me even closer to his body. "...if it makes you feel better, I love you more, so much more."

My heart soared at his confession. While he's said it before, something about this time, this moment that made it a reality.

I smiled. "I don't know about that."

* * *

**Epilogue up next week...**

**Reviews are like movie kisses where the world stops around you. **


	12. The Future: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...never have never will.**

**Author's Note: So one last time..here we go kids! Sorry it's so late, you can kick me later!**

**Oh and btw the song for this chapter..one of my favorites EVER! :D

* * *

**

"So do you hate me now, or can we call it even?  
Are you gonna stay here, or are you leaving?  
If the answer is that you'll stay,  
Then I'm sorry that it had to go this way.  
But let's start building from the ashes  
have an empire once again  
you and me and this violin."  
-Violin by Spencer Bell

* * *

**Four Months Later.**

**The Mean Fiddler Irish Pub.  
**  
"To, Bella, for finally standing up for what she believes in and making herself happy," Alice smiled, holding her pint of cider up in the air.

"Yes! To, Bella…for having the life she wants to live," Rosalie exclaimed, holding her glass up.

"To, Bella..." Angela paused quickly squeezing my hand that was resting on the table. "...thank you for not hating me after everything," Angela continued with a smile, holding her glass up. I looked over at her and smiled.

Alice and Rosalie were right; Angela was a great girl and a perfect addition to our little group. She was thrilled to hear that Edward and I were able to work out our differences, despite everything that happened. Angela had also found someone to complete her life, Ben; or her _Benny_ as she liked to call him. They met one rainy morning about three months ago. Angela was rushing to work not paying attention to where she was going and ran straight into him, spilling her hot coffee down the front of his crisp, white shirt. Needless to say, he took her out for coffee the next morning and she hasn't shut up about him since. I was glad she found someone that could make her laugh.

"To me," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, raising my glass. Our glasses met in the middle with a clink and we all took a drink. "For _finally_ getting my shit in place."

Four months had passed since my non-wedding to Mike. I was proud to say that things between Mike and I were actually really good. We talked every once and awhile, exchanged an email here and there. He told me how I gave him enough strength to stand up to his mother and for that he was eternally grateful. Mike and Jessica were married a few weeks after he called our wedding off. Jessica and the baby, which they found out just the other day was a boy, were doing just fine.

Four months had passed since my life turned completely around. I got a job working at a publishing company and I couldn't be happier there. Taking my passion for literature and applying it to real life was the best move I ever made. Working gave me just enough independence, independence I found out I desperately needed.

I moved out of the brownstone I shared with Mike the week after the wedding; immediately moving into Edward's place. Astonishing how my things and Edward's things fit so perfectly together in one space. My toothbrush lay perfectly next to his, my jacket hung on the coat rack next to his. The way our lives molded together so easily made the whole situation seem all together...right.

Physically and emotionally, things between Edward and I were beyond anything I expected.

We spent every night we could together, wrapped up in our sheets just talking, exploring each other. There were times where we'd spend the whole day in bed, leaving only to eat. Most times we ended up ordering Chinese Take Out, picking at each other's boxes just like we used to. When our days off didn't match or he worked the swing shift at the hospital, I would always stop by to bring him food. Usually Angela would whisk me off to the cafeteria to grab some coffee and gossip about everything going on in the hospital.

I never knew what it was like to feel this loved. Honestly, it was an exhilarating experience. I woke up every morning for the past four months with a smile my face, my body wrapped in the safe arms of Edward, the man I loved.

Things couldn't be better.

Now four months down the road I've found myself at the Irish pub with Alice, Rosalie and Angela, toasting to myself and my life changing choices. Really I think my friends were just looking for an excuse to get out and drink.

Softly in the background I could hear the house band begin to play the opening notes to "Linger" by The Cranberries. Memories of that one night that changed my life played in my mind. The way it felt to be in Edward's arms, how his lips ignited a fire against my skin. There wasn't a day that passed now that I didn't think about what would've happened if things _never_ happened like they did. What if Edward and I never gave time a chance, where would I be now?

"Excuse me, miss, this is from the gentleman at the bar," the bartender said, placing a shot of whiskey in front of me.

"Oh, Bella look at you go!" Alice exclaimed. "The boys love you!"

When I glanced at the bar to see who bought me the shot I smiled. Sitting there was a huge smile on his face was Edward. His hair was all disheveled like he'd been running his finger through it all day, the tell tale sign of a busy day at the hospital. His button down shirt was un-tucked from his slacks, a tie hung loosely around his neck. I nodded my head and picked up the shot. He picked up his shot and raised it up in the air, nodding.

I brought the glass to my lips, letting the sweet smell of the whiskey feel my senses.

Slamming the empty shot glass on the table, I got up. "Excuse me, ladies. I must extend my thanks to the lovely gentleman who sent me the shot."

With my head held high, my hair tossed over my shoulders I wandered over to the bar.

"What's a girl gotta do to show you how much she's thankful for your caring ways?" I flirted take the empty bar stool next to Edward. Casually I ran my fingertip against his arm that was resting on the bar.

Edward turned his head and smiled. "I was hoping you might ask that."

Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out a black velvet box and slid it across the bar top.

Oh my…

I tried to keep my hand steady and keep the tears back as I slowly opened the box.

"Edward, is this what I thi-" I turned to him but he wasn't there.

He was kneeling down on one knee, his hand reached out for the box in my hands.

"Isabella..."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice's voice echoed through the now semi-quiet pub.

"Alice!" I heard Rosalie exclaim, followed by a quick, "Sorry...don't mind us."

I looked down at Edward, trying to contain my laughter and sniffling back tears. "I'm sorry...you were saying."

"Isabella, my dear, sweet, Isabella." Edward took the box from my hands, slipping the ring out. "You're my best friend, my everything, my life. You're the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I hurry home at night. You've held my hand through the good times and the bad. Together we've sacrificed so much, grown to be this undying force of nature not be reckoned with. Let time be on our side and do me the honor of _officially_ making you mine. Marry me?"

'"Yes, yes of course!" I squealed.

Edward let out a heavy sigh and slipped the ring on my finger. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to me, planting a hard kiss on his lips.

"I love you," I whispered, pulling away from him, our foreheads resting against each other. "I'll always love you."

"And I love you." Edward lifted his forehead from mine. "Someone once told me you love this song. Dance with me?"

I laughed, "Of course. When would I ever turn down a dance from such a fine gentleman such as yourself."

Edward led me out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

_But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you_

_And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to. do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

Who would've thought that two years ago, the same drunk off their asses, sloppy kissing boy and girl dancing in the same spot, would end up here again? Dancing to the same song, in love with each other more than they could ever imagine.  
_  
And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_...

All I knew was that from this day on everything I'd dreamed of and worked for in life was coming full circle. I was finally reaping the benefits of all my pasts tribulations.

* * *

October of the Next Year.

The cool autumn breeze was blowing through the big oak trees surrounding Central Park. The colorful leaves as they turned decorated the branches of the giant trees. The sounds of kids laughing and running around the grass while their parents watched from afar filled the air. A carriage carrying a young couple snuggled against each other passed by across the lake. An elderly couple walking down the sidewalk, their hands wound tightly together.

"Bella..." Edward's voice called from behind me. I smiled gingerly at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him and there he was. Standing in front of me was Edward Cullen, the sleeves of his crisp white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, his black tie loose around his neck with the top button undone. Strands of his hair had fallen across his forehead; he still hadn't cut his hair after I'd asked him several times in the past week. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and a huge grin on his face. He looked like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight yet? What about the fact that I love you, Bella?" He pulled a hand out of his pocket, extending it out towards me.

"You might've mentioned it this morning when you snuck out of your suite, much to Alice's dismay, to bring me coffee or when you called me as I was stepping into the car as you watched from the hotel lobby..." I placed my left hand in his awaiting palm. The facets of my engagement ring glimmered in the twinkling lights strung around. The simple platinum band paired with it shining like a bright star in the sky. "You might've also mentioned it when Jasper gave me away this afternoon and whispered it as you kissed my cheek before saying 'I do'. I think you also mentioned it right after we were pronounced man and wife."

"You've made your point, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said with the biggest smirk I've ever seen on his face. The hand that was holding mine pulled my body towards his, the fabric of my plain, picture perfect, white satin dress brushing against the wooden floor planks.

"You're the one that asked."

Looking up into his eyes I was faced with all the love and emotion he held for me.

"Well, it's true..." Bringing up his other hand he traced the outline of my jaw with his finger. "...you look absolutely stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, all of the above tonight. And, Bella..." Leaning in he brushed his lips against mine. "...I love you."

Secretly I hoped that the shaky feeling in my knees or the butterflies in my stomach that I got when I kissed Edward would never go away. It made me feel like I was a hormonal teenager, in love because the hottest boy in school just kissed me.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered against his lips.

"As beautiful as the night sky is, we should head back inside."

"I want to stay out here. It's my night; Alice can hold her horses and give me this moment."

Edward chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Cullen."

"You know I don't think I could ever get tired of you calling me that."

"Calling you what? Mrs. Cullen? Because I don't think I could get tired of calling you that."

"Well then don't. Come..." I stepped away from him, walking farther down the patio. "Come dance with me. It's my wedding day and I want to dance with my husband."

"Whatever you want, love."

"I want you," I said with a smirk, wrapping my hand around the end of his tie. I tugged gently and he stumbled forward. I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled, "Good to know." I winked at him and he let out a deep chuckle.

I dragged Edward a few feet and stopped, pausing to stare up at the full moon lighting the sky. The night was perfect, not to mention the day itself. Edward and I were married at the Conservatory Gardens with just our closest family and friends there to witness our vows. Following the ceremony, just like I always dreamed of, was the small reception at the Boat House. Everything about today was what I'd always wanted. There wasn't a thing that I didn't choose or approve of. It was truly the wedding of my dreams.

Edward took my hand in his, placing his other free hand at the small my back. Gently he started rocking us back and forth as he hummed a soft melody. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat with mine. This was the moment I'd dreamed about since I was a little girl. It was the wedding night I saw in my day dreams, the one that couldn't be beat.

From this day forward everything in my life wouldn't be planned out. I'm not going to know where life will take me or where I'll be in thirty years. And for the first time I was okay with that. I didn't need someone to tell me where I was going to be, what I was going to do or how to act. I could be myself with the person...people...I loved.

More importantly I had Edward...for better...for worse.

* * *

**Before I start my long list of "Thank Yous" and what not I wanna take the time to fangirl and promote the music of Spencer Bell. Any of you that have actually heard Jackson's band 100 Monkeys might know who Spencer is and know of his music. He was a friend of Jackson's who died of cancer not too long ago. The boys, some of their friends and Spencer's family have set up a memorial to keep his music alive. And let me tell you, the man was a genius and oh so talented. So, with that said...go check it out www(dot)spencerbellmemorial(dot)com, support the cause...who knows you might find out that you enjoy Spencer's music. :D Oh and I've said it SEVERAL times before...support Jackson and check out the 100 Monkeys. They're pretty amazing, especially live. ** :D

**To katiemcullen, thanks for everything hun! I know it's been kinda crazy the past couple of months. You're the best!**

**To all my lovely reviewers, you guys rock my world! I loved hearing all your theories and raving about how stupid Bella was. Thank you for sticking by me and not running away when things went sour.**

**And finally to miztrezboo and nostalgicmiss...thank you tons and tons for all of the hand holding and advice giving. I don't know where I'd be without either of you to reign me in when I got distracted.**

**So I guess this it. I have a few things pooling around in my head, along with a one shot or two for various contests I'm working on...so if you haven't already you should put me on alert, you never know what might pop up. Also, don't forget to check out the "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" contest going on with myself and the ladies of the fornication station. Entries need to be in by tonight 11:59 PST (I think) voting starts soon after. :D**

**Until next time!**


End file.
